The Adventures of Midge Haddock
by VickyT36
Summary: Modern AU of my previous HTTYD story Midge and the Night Fury: It's a whole new year for young Midge Haddock, as she enjoys the ups and downs of 2018 as she has adventures in Berk, Minnesota with her friends and family.
1. A Whole New Year

**Hey everyone, VickyT36 here with another HTTYD fanfic. If you liked Midge and the Night Fury then I hope you'll like this. This story was inspired by watching the final season of race to the edge, which was awesome, enjoy!  
**

 **Chapter 1: A Whole New Year  
**

 **January**

7-year-old Midge Haddock slowly opened her eyes. The sun peaked through her white curtains, and she slowly got up. She yawned and stretched, then rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She got out of bed, and walked over to her calendar.

When she saw what day it was, she immediately perked up. "It's New Year's Day!" she said happily. Today was officially the first day of 2018, and Midge couldn't wait to start the year. Midge put on her red dragon slippers, and hurried out the door.

She hurried down the hall to her parents' room, opened the door. Hiccup and Astrid were both fast asleep in their bed, and their black German and Shepard, Toothless, and Labrador Retriever, Stormfly were asleep on the floor.

"Mom, Dad, wake up." said Midge, as she shook her father. Hiccup slowly opened his eyes, and yawned. "(Yawns), Midge what time is it?" he asked. Midge looked at the clock. "7:45." she answered.

"Sweetie, you'll have to come get us a little later." said Astrid, tiredly. "But Mom, Dad it's New Year's Day." said Midge happily. The noise woke up Toothless and Stormfly, who began barking. "(Sighs) Why don't you go down and feed the dogs and get breakfast, and we'll be up later?" suggested Hiccup.

"Okay. Come on, guys." said Midge to the dogs. And she led them out of the room. "Gee why are grownups so tired on New Year's Day?" Midge asked herself. Downstairs Midge filled the dog bowls with Kibble and water, then got herself some cereal.

As she ate, she thought about all that was going to happen this New Year. She was a girl that loved having fun, going on adventures, and being with her loved ones, and she wanted this year to having all of that.

When she swallowed her last bit of orange juice, her parents came into the kitchen. "Good morning guys. Happy New Year." she said. "Happy New Year's Midge." said Astrid. "I see you're really excited." said Hiccup, as he put the coffee on.

"It's a whole new year. So much could happen." said Midge. "(Chuckles), it's nice to see you're enthusiastic." said Astrid, as she pet the dogs. She let her parents eat their breakfast in peace, as she went upstairs to her room.

She took a seat at her window seat, and looked out her neighborhood. She lived in the state of Minnesota in the small town of Berk. It was a great place to live and grow up. There were fun things to do in town, and they were right between the city of St. Paul and the country.

So they could either spend the day in the city or relax in the country. "Hey, Midge." called Hiccup. "Yes, Dad?" asked Midge, going out to the hallway. "After we get dressed we're going to walk the dogs, you want to come?" asked Hiccup.

"Sure." said Midge. She went back into her room, and opened her closet. She pulled out a purple shirt, brown skirt, and black leggins. After changing out of her blue nightdress and into her clothes, she grabbed her black winter coat, brown boots, and dark purple hat.

When she left her room, she saw her parents were just leaving theirs all dressed. Hiccup wore a red coat, brown pants, black hat, and brown boots, and Astrid was wearing a blue fur coat, purple pants, and brown boots.

"Ready to go, honey?" asked Astrid. "You bet, Mom." said Midge. With the dogs anxiously barking the family came downstairs. "(Chuckles) Okay you two we'll take you out." Said Hiccup. Astrid put on their leashes and the family and the dogs walked out the door.

* * *

As they walked down the street they felt the cold January winter air and the crunch of ice on the ground, but they didn't mind. Midge walked up front with Toothless and Stormfly, as they passed a house that belonged to their friends, the Ingerman family.

Fishlegs and his wife, Heather were sitting on the porch drinking tea and their two kids, Beth and Jack were playing with a bulldog (Meatlug) and a Doberman (Windshear) in the yard. "Hey, Fishlegs, hi Heather." said Astrid.

"Happy New Year, guys." said Hiccup. "Morning, guys." said Fishlegs "Happy New Year." added Heather. "Hi, Beth, hey Jack." said Midge. "Hi." they said. And the Haddocks walked on. A few blocks later, they came upon another neighbors house.

The house of the Jorgenson family. Snotlout, his wife Ruffnut, their sons Spikelout and Tim were just leaving for a small outing. As they drove by, they waved at the Haddocks and they waved back.

As the Haddocks were making their way back home, Hiccup got a call on his cell phone. "Hello? Oh hi Mom, nothing much we're just coming back from walking the dogs. No not really. That sounds nice, let me check real quick." he said.

He put his phone to his chest, and turned to his girls. "My mom invited us over for lunch, what do you guys say?" he asked. "That'd be nice." said Astrid. "Yeah." added Midge. "We'll be there. Bye." said Hiccup, and he hung up the phone.

When they got back to their house they put Stormfly and Toothless inside, got into their red SUV, and drove off.

* * *

They left their subdivision, and drove into town. As they drove, they passed by an apartment complex, where Tuffnut Thorston and his daughter Tam lived. After driving for another couple of minutes, they arrived at Stoick and Valka Haddock's house.

Midge loved going to her grandparents' house, not only because she loved her grandparents, but because their house was also the house Hiccup grew up in, which Midge found very interesting. They walked up to the door, and rang the doorbell.

Stoick answered the door with a smile on his face. "Happy New Year, son." he said, inviting them in. "Hey, Dad." said Hiccup hugging him. "Astrid, you look lovely." Stoick complimented. "Thank you, Stoick." said Astrid.

"And where's my favorite granddaughter?" he asked. "Here I am, Grandpa." said Midge. Stoick picked her up, and put her on his shoulders. Inside their house was warm and cozy, and Valka had just come from the kitchen.

"Hello, everyone." she said. After hugging and greeting her, they all went into the dining room, for lunch. Valka had made pulled pork sandwiches, potato salad, and baked beans, and as they ate they talked.

"So how's work for you two?" Valka asked Hiccup and Astrid. "Pretty good, still designing those buildings." said Hiccup. "And the women in my class are learning their moves." said Astrid. "Are you ready for the New Year, Midge?" asked Stoick.

"You bet." said Midge, eating her sandwich. "How's Gobber doing?" asked Astrid. "He's doing just fine on his farm in the country." said Stoick. When they finished they talked some more while Midge played with Stoick's Bloodhound, Skullcrusher and Valka's Border Collie, Stormcutter.

They spend the rest of the afternoon there, then they said goodbye, and went back home.

* * *

For the rest of the day Midge watched TV, and played with her toys. At dinner, the family had a meal of meatloaf and mashed potatoes, and when 9:00 rolled around, it was time for Midge to go to bed.

She took a bath, changed into her blue nightdress, and brushed her teeth. Her parents came to tuck her in. "Good night, sweetie." said Astrid, kissing her forehead. "Night, Mom." said Midge. "Did you have a good first day of 2018?" asked Hiccup.

"Yep, I can't wait for the rest of the year. But..." said Midge. "What's wrong?" asked Hiccup. "What if something goes wrong?" she asked. "Things probably will. But we know you can get through anything." said Hiccup.

Midge smiled, as he dad then kissed her. They turned off the light, then left the room. As Midge lied down she thought about what her dad said, and realized he was right. There would be problems this new year, but she knew she could handle them.

 **That's chapter 1, plz review**

 **A/N: Here's some info in case some r confused**

 **Married couples**

 **HiccupXAstrid**

 **RuffnutXSnotlout**

 **FishlegsXHeather**

 **Descriptions**

 **Midge-blonde hair in two pigtails, green eyes, wears a purple shirt, brown skirt, black leggins, and brown boots.**

 **Spikelout- scruffy black hair, blue eyes, wears a green t-shirt, jeans, and brown sneakers**

 **Tim-straight blonde hair, blue eyes, brown shirt, jeans, white sneakers**

 **Beth-long black hair, green eyes, blue dress, black shoes**

 **Jack-short blonde hair, green eyes, red t-shirt, jeans, black sneakers**

 **Tam-long blonde hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, orange t-shirt, jeans, brown sneakers**


	2. The First Day Back

**Chapter 2: First Day Back  
**

The Monday after January 1st, was the first day of school back from winter break for the students of Berk. Midge was in Mrs. Bork's 2nd grade class at Berk Elementary and all her friends minus Jack who was still in 1st grade.

While being on break was fun, she was looking forward to going back to school. Midge had just finished washing up, and went downstairs for breakfast. As she walked to the kitchen, Toothless and Stormfly said good morning to her by licking her face.

"(Laughs), good morning to you too guys." said Midge. When they finally got off her, she continued to the kitchen. The delicious smell of cinnamon filled the room, and Astrid who was already dressed was at the stove.

"Good morning, Mom." said Midge. "Good morning, Midge. Sleep well?" asked Astrid. "Yeah, what's for breakfast?" asked Midge, as she walked up to her. "Oatmeal." said Astrid, stirring the pot on the stove.

"Yum." said Midge. "Get yourself a bowl." Midge got a bowl from the cabinet, and held it up to her mom. Astrid gave her a good helping, then she sat down at the table to eat. Astrid also poured her a glass of milk, and soon Hiccup came down in his work clothes.

"Good morning ladies." he said. "And good morning to you too." said Astrid, handing him a cup of coffee. "Morning, Dad." said Midge. "You ready to go back to school, sweetie?" asked Hiccup, as he sat down at the table.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to see my teachers again." said Midge, as she ate her oatmeal. After Hiccup had finished his breakfast, it was time for him to get to work. He gave his wife and daughter a kiss, and pet the dogs.

"See you two tonight." he said, walking out the door. "Bye." said Midge and Astrid. When Midge finished her breakfast, she hurried upstairs to get dressed. After she was dressed, she grabbed her backpack, and went downstairs.

"I'm ready to go, Mom." said Midge. "Okay, let's get you to the bus stop." said Astrid. The two filled Toothless and Stormfly's dog bowls with kibble and water, and then two got in the red SUV, and drove down the road.

At the bus stop Beth, Jack, Spikelout, and Tim were already there. Midge gave her mom a quick kiss on the cheek, and good bye as she got out of the car. "Have a nice day, sweetie." said Astrid, and she drove off to work.

"Hey guys." she said. "Hi, Midge." said others. As they waited for the bus they talked about their break, what they were looking forward to this year for school, and other kid stuff. About five minutes later, the school bus came.

The boarded the bus, and took their seats. They talked some more and then they came to another stop. Tam boarded the bus, and walked up to her friends. "Morning, guys." she said. "Hey, Tam. We were just talking about school." said Midge.

"Speaking of school, do you guys remember that we're getting a new principal this year?" asked Tam. "Oh, that's right." said Jack. "Yeah, I wonder who it is." said Spikelout. "I hope they're nice." said Tim.

"And has candy in their office." said Beth. When the bus stopped at the school, everyone left the bus, and went inside. "See you at recess, guys." said Jack, when they got to the 1st grade wing.

"Bye, Jack." said Beth. Then the kids went to the 2nd grade wing to Mrs. Bork's classroom. Inside a middle-aged woman with blonde hair in a bun, and wearing an orange shirt, brown skirt, and black boots.

"Hi, Mrs. Bork." said Midge. "Hello." said Beth. "Hey, Mrs. B." said Spikelout. "Hi." said Tim and Tam. "Hello, children so good to see you all again." said Mrs. Bork. They took their seats, and waited for the other kids to come in.

Soon class started and Mrs. Bork started class. First each member of the class told everyone what they did over the break. Midge had an old fashioned Christmas with her parents, grandparents, and their dogs.

Tam, Spikelout, and Tim spent the holiday together with their parents and it was funny seeing their parents argue and tease Snotlout. And Beth told every she and Jack had a good holiday because their uncle Dagur came over.

"It sounds like you all had a wonderful break. But I hope you're ready to get back to work. So let's get started by taking out your reading books." Said Mrs. Bork. The kids did and started reading a story in it. As they read they heard someone opened the door.

When they looked up from their books and saw a tall woman with short blonde hair brown eyes, she was wearing a black dress suit and black heels. The children got a bit frightened by her cold strict demeanor. "Oh good morning ma'am." Said Mrs. Bork.

"And to you, Mrs. Bork. I've just been stopping by all the classes introducing myself." Said the woman. "Of course. Children I want you all to meet your new principal; Miss Wings." Said Mrs. Bork.

"Hello Miss Wings." All the kids said. "Hello children. I'm looking forward to being your new principal here at Berk Elementary. And I'm sure you're all wonderful well-behaved children." said Miss Wings.

As she finished her sentenced she flashed her eyes at Spikelout, Tim, and Tam. Then she left. "Well she's certainly...prim." whispered Beth to Midge. "More like scary." Midge whispered back.

* * *

After reading, math, and language art, it was time for recess. As the kids walked out to the playground, Beth stopped by the 3rd grade wing, where her dad was a teacher. She went up to his classroom, and peaked through the door window.

The kids were working, and Fishlegs was at his desk. She quietly tapped on the window, and when he looked up and saw her, he smiled and waved. Beth waved back, and was about to leave when she heard a voice.

"Lost Beth?" it asked. She jumped, and turned around to see Miss Wings. "Uh Miss Wings. No I wasn't just saying hi to my dad, and how'd you know my name?" she asked. "Oh, I know about you and my younger brother Jack." said Miss Wings.

"What. Uh, I'm late for recess, gotta go." said Beth, and she scurried away as fast as she could. On the playground, she told her friends about what had happened. "She knows both yours and Jack's name?" asked Tam.

"Yeah, it was so weird." said Beth. "Today's her first day, how can she know your names already?" asked Midge. Before anyone could answer, Jack came running up to them. "Guys, did you meet the new principal?" he asked.

"You met her too?" asked Tim. "She came in this morning. She was kinda scary." Jack explained. "Well, scary or not as long as we don't do anything we're not supposed to we won't have to worry about her." said Midge.

The kids agreed, and went back to playing. At lunch the kids ate hot dogs and talked some more about the upcoming year. "Guys, scary principal coming." Said Spikelout. Miss Wings was patrolling the cafeteria and was heading towards their table.

"No eye contact." Said Midge. They all looked down and ate but that didn't work. "Hello Beth, Jack, Midge, Tim, Spikelout, and Tam. Enjoying the hot dogs?" She said. The kids froze.

She knew all their names? It sort of weirded them out for the rest of the day, but they carried on with classwork.

* * *

When school ended, the kids talked about Miss Wings on the bus. "How could she know our names already?" asked Tam. "I can understand her knowing Beth and Jack's names since their dad's a teacher there, but ours?" added Spikelout.

"It really is strange." said Midge. The bus dropped Tam off at her stop, and then dropped off the other kids. Astrid was already there waiting for Midge. She said goodbye to her friends, and got in the car.

"So how was your first day back at school, Midge?" Astrid asked. "It was good, Mom. Though it was a little weird." Midge answered. "Weird?" asked Astrid confused. "There's a new principal named Miss Wings, and she knew my name and my friends." Midge explained.

"Oh you've met her." Said Astrid. "You know Miss Wings?" Asked Midge confused. "Oh yes. We all went to college with Mala a.k.a Miss Wings. She moved here a couple weeks and all us adults had coffee together. When she said she'd be the school's new principal we told her our that our kids go there." Astrid explained.

Midge couldn't believe it her parents were friends with her principal?

* * *

Back at her house, Midge watched TV, played with Toothless and Stormfly, and did a little of her homework. Then she heard a car drive up, which meant her dad was home. With him home maybe she could get some more answers.

She hurried downstairs, and saw Hiccup come in. "Hi, Dad." she said. "Hey, sweetheart. How was school?" asked Hiccup. "It was good, and I have something to say." said Midge. "Midge, let you father get in and relax a second." said Astrid.

"Okay, Mom." said Midge. At dinner, Midge decided to bring up her comment. "Dad, Mom says you guys and the other adults said you're friends with my new principal, Miss Wings." she said. "That's right, we told her all about you." said Hiccup.

Midge almost choked on her mashed potatoes, her parents told her new principal about her?

* * *

On the bus the next day, she told her friends what she'd learn. "It's not just you, Midge Mom and Dad told me and Tim that they told Miss Wings about us too." said Spikelout. "Same here." said Tam.

The kids thought about it, they all had their flaws, and what if their parents told Miss Wings about that. Midge sometimes caused trouble with her energetic ways, Spikelout could be a bully, Beth was sometimes a know-it-all, Jack asked too many questions in class once in a while, and Tam and Tim could be really mischievous.

"Okay, we can fix this. We'll just go to her office, and explain to her that we're not always what our parents say." said Midge. The kids agreed, and as soon as they arrived at the school, they hurried to Miss Wings' office.

"Could we speak to Miss Wings please?" Midge asked the secretary. She showed them in, and Miss Wings was at her desk. "Good morning, kids. What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Miss Wings, we know you're friends with our parents." said Jack. "And we know they told you about us." added Beth. "We just came to say, all the stuff they said, it's not all true." said Spikelout. "Oh, really?" asked Miss Wings.

"Yeah, we all have our flaws, but we really are good kids." said Midge.

Miss Wings smiled, and said, "I do remember your parents telling me about you all. Midge your parents said you're very enthusiastic. Spikelout, your father says you're always willing to stand up for your friends. Beth and Jack your mom and dad say, you're very smart and love school and Jack you love learning. Tam your dad says you're really fun, and Tim your mother told me you're funny."

The kids were surprised, they were really wrong about what they thought their parents said. "And I'm looking forward to having you all as my students." "Thanks, Miss Wings." they all said smiling.

"Now off to class." she said. And the kids left, looks like things were going to be interesting this year.

 **That's chapter 2, plz review**


	3. The Cafeteria Mystery

**Chapter 3: The Cafeteria Mystery**

It was an ordinary Tuesday morning at Berk Elementary School, and Midge and her friends were on their way to P.E. class, after doing their morning lessons. "I wonder what Coach D has planned?" asked Midge.

"Maybe we're gonna play dodge ball." suggested Spikelout. "Or perhaps we'll do a simple workout routine." suggested Tam. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be fun. Uncle Dagur always makes class fun." said Beth.

"You and Jack are lucky to have him for an uncle." said Tim. When they got to the gym, they saw Coach D waiting for them in his brown t-shirt, black sweat shorts, and brown sneakers. "Good morning, kiddos." he said.

"Hi Coach D." said the kids. "I hope you're all ready to sweat, cause we're going to stretch those muscles, and get those hearts pumping. So get your gym clothes on, and we'll get started." said Coach D.

The kids went into their respective locker rooms, and changed out of their regular clothes, and into their t-shirts, shorts, and sneakers. Once they were all in uniform, they got started. "First we'll start with some simple warm-ups. Twenty jumping jacks." he said.

The kids spread out, and started doing jumping jacks as Coach D counted them out. "...and 20. How does everyone feel?" asked Coach D. "Great." said the kids. "Good, now today we're gonna do something fun. Jump ropes." said Coach D.

Excitedly, the kids went over to the bin, and each pulled out a jump rope. They all jumped up and down, and as Coach D watched them. When P.E. was over, everyone changed back into their clothes, and left the gym.

As they left Beth noticed Miss Wings going into the gym. Thinking nothing of it, she kept following her classmates. "Coach Beserk?" she asked. Dagur turned around and saw her. "Miss Wings, what brings you here?" he asked.

"Just doing my rounds. I like to walk around the school and see how things are going." said Miss Wings. "That's nice. I just finished my class with the 2nd graders, my second favorite class." said Dagur.

"Second favorite?" asked Miss Wings. "The class I just had was my niece Beth's class, my previous one had my nephew Jack in it." Dagur explained. "Oh yes, Fishlegs and Heather's little ones. I can tell they're good students." said Miss Wings.

"Yeah, they are." said Dagur. "Well, I better be getting back to my rounds, goodbye." said Miss Wings leaving. "Bye." said Dagur.

* * *

That afternoon at lunch everything was pretty normal. Kids were eating their lunch and talking with their friends. But as Tam was walking to her table she was hit with some mashed potatoes.

"What the..." She asked. She looked around and saw some other kid eating mashed potatoes. Angry, she grabbed some applesauce from her tray and threw it at him. Soon one thing led to another and a major food fight broke out.

Food was flying everywhere and there was yelling, shouting, and screaming. Suddenly a loud piercing whistle blew. Everyone stopped throwing food, and saw that Miss Wings had blown the whistle and she was looking far from happy.

* * *

"I am very disappointed in all of you. Having a food fight, and look at the mess you've made of the cafeteria." said Miss Wings, as all the kids faced her at their tables. "Now I'm going to give you one chance to confess. Who started this or who knows who did?" she asked.

No one spoke. "Anyone?" But the room remained silent. "(Sighs), fine. Then they'll be no recess for any of you for a week or until the guilty party comes forward. And you'll all be using that time to help clean this place up." said Miss Wings.

All the students were shocked and started complaining. The kids who got really dirty, were going to be sent home for the day they could get properly cleaned. The kids included Midge and her friends.

"I can't believe it, no recess for a week." said Spikelout. "This stinks." Said Beth. "But who did it?" Asked Midge. " I don't know." Said Jack. After the kids were picked up they were taken home were they got cleaned up.

"Oh Midge, how did this happen?" Asked Astrid as she picked corn out her daughter's hair. "I should've ducked." Midge answered. "You know what I mean Midge." said Astrid, sternly. "I don't know who started the food fight, but it wasn't me." said Midge.

"Do you know who started it?" "No. But Miss Wings said if the guilty one doesn't confess, they'll be no recess for a week." said Midge. "Well, I hope the guilty one comes forward soon. There I got out the corn, now go take a bath, then I'll wash your hair." said Astrid.

"Okay, Mom." said Midge, and she went upstairs. That evening Midge thought about what to do, when she couldn't think of anything she went to ask her dad. She left her room, went to her dad's office, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said Hiccup from the other side. Midge went inside and saw her dad working at his desk and Toothless was lying on the floor beside him. "Dad, do you have a second?" She Asked. "For you Midge, a whole minute. What's up?" Asked Hiccup.

"Well, this food fight happened at school. But we don't know who started it, and Miss Wings said no recess for a week or until someone confesses." Midge explained. "That doesn't sound good." said Hiccup.

"I don't know what to do. I know I didn't do it, and none of the my friends did it. But how do I find out who?" asked Midge. "Well, sweetie, if you really want to get to the bottom of this then you have to take the matter into your own hands to fix it." said Hiccup.

Midge thought for a second, and had an idea. "That's it, thanks, Dad." said Midge, and she left. "Anytime, Midge." said Hiccup.

* * *

The next day at school, Midge got there early to investigate the crime scene. "So this is where it started." she said to herself. She walked around to get a sense of the layout of the room. "Now I just need to talk to witnesses." said Midge.

As she left the cafeteria she ran into Miss Wings. "Oh, good morning, Miss Wings." she said. "Midge Haddock, what are you doing here so early?" asked Miss Wings. "Well, I was just scoping out the crime scene."

"The crime scene?" "Yeah, and I was just on my way to talk to witnesses, I mean go to class. Goodbye." said Midge, and she hurried off. Miss Wings just watched Midge go and shook her head smiling.

In the classroom, Mrs. Bork hadn't arrived yet, so Midge got a chance to talk to her friends. Tam remembered as she was walking to their table someone hit her with mashed potatoes near the kitchen.

And Spikelout thought he saw someone near the kitchen handling mashed potatoes. Class went on as normal, and when it was supposed to be time for recess, the kids went to the cafeteria to clean.

While scrubbing the floors, Beth and Tim told Midge that while they were getting condiments for their sandwiches, they thought they saw someone hiding near the kitchen door. And finally Jack recalled seeing an older kid going into the cafeteria during recess.

As the day went on, Midge thought of what her friends had remembered. Obviously, the person who started the food fight was an older kid, hiding near the kitchen, and snuck in during recess.

Then she thought of something. When the kids finished their work, and were just hanging out until it was time to go. Midge asked to go to the cafeteria, which Mrs. Bork gave her permission to do.

Back there, she went to the kitchen door, and saw something lying on the floor. She picked it up, and saw it was a small shark tooth. Immediately, she knew who started the food fight, and hurried to Miss Wings' office.

* * *

The next day, when the kids went back to the cafeteria to clean it, they got a surprise when they saw Miss Wings standing there with a 5th grader named Sven, who looked upset. "Well children, I'm happy to say the culprit has finally been found. So while Mr. Sven here cleans the cafeteria, you all can go outside and play." said Miss Wings.

The kids cheered, and as Midge walked out with her friends, Miss Wings gave her a kind look. "So it was Sven all along." said Beth. "Yep, that's who started it." said Midge. "How'd you find out?" asked Spikelout.

"Well, when I looked at the spot near the kitchen. I saw a shark tooth, and Sven's the only kid in school who has a shark tooth necklace and he loves showing it off. So it's only fitting that Sven did it." said Midge.

"But why?" asked Jack. "I overheard him tell Miss Wings that he did cause he was bored. Now let's go play." said Midge, and the kids went to enjoy their recess.

 **That's chapter 3, plz review**


	4. Ice!

**Chapter 4: Ice!**

It was mid-January And lately the weather in Berk had been extremely cold had had several snowfalls. But the citizens didn't mind, they knew the cold snowy weather was just a part of living in Berk.

And the kids were just waiting for a snow day when they didn't have to go to school and could just play outside. One Thursday morning, Midge looked out her window to see if there was a huge blanket of snow on the ground.

But to her disappointment there was only a layer of ice covered by a couple inches of frost on the ground. "Looks like I'll be going to school today." she said to herself. After getting cleaned up, dressed, and having a nice hot breakfast, Astrid got her to the bus stop to school.

* * *

During the day, while the kids were attending to their schoolwork, the adults were paying attention to the weather and being observant of their surroundings. At the construction site where Ruffnut and Tuffnut worked, they were working twice as hard.

"Gee sis, I don't remember working this hard since we widened that road a couple years ago." said Tuffnut, as he left the crane he was operating for a short break. "What do you expect? This weather's been crazy." said Ruffnut.

"True, no telling when the big one will hit." said Tuffnut. At Hiccup's office, he was just going over a new building's design with his co-workers. "So this new office building will be simple, only one story high, 500 sq. feet." said Hiccup, looking at the drawing he designed.

As they worked, they heard something on the radio someone brought to keep track of the weather. "Meteorologists predict temperatures below freezing, cold winds, and high chances of rain in the future." said someone over the radio.

"That doesn't sound good." said Hiccup. At the bank where Snotlout worked as a security guard, there were many people withdrawing some money from their savings. "Isn't anyone gonna make a deposit today?" he asked himself.

Then someone answered him. "There could be rough weather coming. We need to break open the piggy bank." said a man, and he continued on with his business. Snotlout thought about what he said, and maybe it'd be a good idea to take out some money for his family.

At the general hospital, Heather was about to be very busy. "Dr. Ingerman, we have car crash victims, coming into the emergency room." said a nurse. "I'm on my way. Car must've slipped on the ice." said Heather.

As she walked down to the e.r., she saw many people were coming in with injuries that involved slipping on ice, frostbite, and slight hypothermia. "Gee, I hope I don't see any of my friends or family in here." said Heather, and she went to work.

In another part of town, Astrid was teaching her class women's self defense class at her studio. "Come on ladies, just because you're women doesn't mean you're helpless." said Astrid, as she watched over her students practice their defense moves.

"This certainly warms you up. It must be eighty degrees below freezing out there." said one of the women. "Really, that cold?" asked Astrid, as she looked outside. Back at Berk Elementary school, Miss Wings had made an announcement that due to the cold temperatures they'd have indoor recess.

But the kids didn't mind, during indoor recess they could play on the computers in the computer lab, do art in the art room, or playing with toys and board games. So Beth and Jack went to do art, while the art teacher Ms. Atali watched over them.

Spikelout and Tam played computer games in the computer lab, and Tim and Midge played a board game. While the kids played, the other adults were keeping an eye and ear on the weather in the teacher's lounge.

"I don't like the way the weather's looking." said Fishlegs. "Me either, with the way the temperature's dropping, wind's picking up, and dark clouds coming. It spells trouble." agreed Dagur. "Well, if we have to close the school for a snow day at least the children will be happy." said Miss Wings.

They all agreed on that.

* * *

At the home of the first Mr. and Mrs. Haddock, Stoick was relaxing on the couch with Skullcrusher, while Valka was doing some reading in her chair, with Cloudjumper at her feet. Then Stoick winced, and rubbed his knee.

"Something wrong, dear?" asked Valka. "It's me knee acting up again. You know what that means." Stoick answered. "Bad weather's approaching?" "Yep." "Well, then we better get prepared." said Valka, putting her book down.

And the two left to get supplies.

* * *

When school had let out for the kids, Fishlegs took Beth and Jack home himself, while the other kids rode the bus. When Midge got home with her mom, she got a surprise when she saw that Hiccup was home, and he was watching the news.

"Dad, what're you doing home so early?" asked Midge, as she took off her coat. "I came home early. I didn't like the look of the weather." Hiccup explained. "Is something going to happen?" asked Midge.

"We don't know yet. But we want to be prepared just in case." said Astrid. While Astrid and Hiccup watched the news with Toothless and Stormfly Midge went upstairs to her room.

"Judging by the weather patterns it looks like Berk is going to be in the path of an ice storm." Said the weather person. "Ice storm?" Asked Astrid a bit concerned. Stormfly nuzzled her owner's hand to comfort her.

"We will be track of the storm and keeping you all updated, but everyone is advised to start gathering your emergency supplies ready."Hiccup got up from his spot. "Well I better start making a list." He Said.

"And I'll go check what supplies we do have." Said Astrid. She checked the kitchen for canned foods, upstairs for warm blankets, and checked the flashlights and batteries.

And Hiccup made a long list of things they needed. "Well we have enough warm blankets and all our flashlights work, but we should get some more batteries and canned food." Said Astrid.

"And I just finished the list. Water, canned food, some snack food, dog food, candles, battteries, a couple extra flashlights, firewood, oil for the generator, some sand, matches, and some other stuff." Said Hicup.

"Well we better get to the store before everything's gone." Said Astrid. They called Midge down and after putting on their coats they all went out to the store.

* * *

"So we're going to have an ice storm?" asked Midge, as the carefully drove down the street. "There's a strong possibility." Astrid answered. "Is that like a blizzard?" "No Midge. An ice storm is much worse than a blizzard." said Hiccup.

That made Midge a little concerned. She'd been through a blizzard when she was 5, it was a little scary, but if an ice storm was worse than a blizzard would it be twice as scary?

When they arrived at the store, lots of people were already there, making it hard to find a spot. Luckily, someone left, giving them a spot. As they got out of the car, and got some carts, they saw some familiar faces.

Tuffnut and Tam were also walking into the store. "Hey, guys. Heard about the storm, huh?" asked Hiccup. "Yeah, Tam and I just came to get some supplies." said Tuffnut. "So are we." said Astrid.

They all walked into the store, and it looked like the mall at Christmas time. "Better hurry." said Hiccup. "Mom, Dad, can Tam and I go to the toys section?" asked Midge. "Can I, Dad?" asked Tam.

"Okay, we'll come get you when we're done." said Hiccup. "Stay with Midge, Tam." said Tuffnut. So the girls went to the toys, while the adults shopped. As they made their way to the toys, Midge told Tam about the ice storm.

"My dad said, it's literally ice falling from the sky." said Tam. "And it's worse than a blizzard." added Midge. As they walked to the toys, they saw Beth and Jack in the book section. They invited them to come along, and when they got to the toys, to their surprise Tim and Spikelout were there.

They all looked at the dolls, action figures, stuffed animals, and other toys, while also talking about the upcoming storm. "I'm sure th storm won't be that bad. Besides we've had winter storms before." Said Beth.

"Yeah but those we just simple blizzards this a full fledged storm." Midge pointed out. "Well storm or no storm, like our mom says..." said Jack. Then he and Beth said together, "Everything will always be okay."

* * *

As the kids hung out, the adults were grabbing all they could. Even Miss Wings was preparing for the storm. She was just about to grab a pack of batteries when another hand reached for them.

Looking up, she saw Dagur. "Oh, Coach Beserk." She Said. "Miss Wings. Preparing for the storm, huh?" asked Dagur. "Yes, Coach Beserk, you too?" asked Mala. "Yeah, and outside school you can call me Dagur."

"Okay, then I suppose you can call me Mala." said Miss Wings. The two were awkwardly quiet for a moment, then they went their separate ways. "I wonder if Gobber will be all right on his farm." said Hiccup to Astrid, as they walked down an aisle.

"Don't you worry." said a voice. The two looked up to see his parents coming their way. "Gobber already called, he said he's prepared for a storm too." said Stoick. "That's good." said Astrid. "Are you guys gonna be okay?" asked Valka.

"Don't worry, Mom. We'll be fine." said Hiccup. Once everyone had everything, they picked up their kids, gassed up their cars, and went home. But Midge still felt a little nervous about the storm.

* * *

The next day Berk was covered with a foot of snow, and at school, a lot of kids weren't there because of the weather. So the kids had a free day to do whatever they wanted. As the kids were talking, Midge looked out the window.

Snow was still falling from the sky, and she could hear the wind blowing. "Well, maybe the storm won't come." she thought. Then when the kids started playing a board game, Fishlegs came by.

He told Mrs. Bork that a lot of his students had either been picked up by their parents, or didn't come to school, so he thought he'd head home and take Beth with him. Beth said bye to her friends, and the two left to get Jack.

As they day went out, a lot of kids got picked up, and when the power went out at the school, everyone left. As Midge rode home with her mom, she began to get nervous again.

"Mom, have you ever been in an ice storm?" she asked. "I have, when I was young. Ice falling from the sky, freezing cold, we were without power for a couple of days." Astrid explained.

At their house, Hiccup was already there. "Hi Dad." Said Midge. "Hey sweetie. You're home early." Said Hiccup. "Power went out at school." Midge explained. The rest of the day went by Hiccup and Astrid made sure their home was prepared for the storm, and Midge played.

The news said that the ice storm would be hitting that evening. Feeling scared Midge decided to tell her dad about it. "Dad. This ice storm is making me a little nervous." She said to him. Hiccup looked at his daughter with sympathetic look.

"I know this whole thing seems kinda scary. But your mom and I are here with you. Everything's gonna be okay." said Hiccup. Midge smiled, and the two hugged. When the sun went down it started raining, and the wind picked up.

Astrid made a dinner of tomato soup and grilled cheese. As they ate the sound of hail was heard. "Looks like the ice storm's here." said Hiccup. "Yeah, but we're gonna be okay." said Midge. "That's right." said Astrid.

When it was time for Midge to go to sleep, the lights flickered, and the whole house went black. "There goes the power." said Astrid annoyed. "Now what?" asked Midge. "We have a camp-out." said Hiccup.

As he made a fire in the fireplace, Astrid and Midge bought their pillows and blankets into the living room. And together with Toothless and Stormfly all had a camp-out right in their living room.

* * *

The following morning, the power was still out. Midge was the first one up, and she looked out the window to see what the storm had left. The whole neighborhood was covered in ice, the cars, sidewalk, street, and the roofs and wires had icicles hanging down from them.

It was nothing like Midge had ever seen. After her parents woke up, Hiccup got the generator going which powered the kitchen so they could have a hot breakfast. Afterwards, Midge asked if she could go outside.

She was allowed to as long as she stayed in their neighborhood and was careful of the ice. As she made her way down the sidewalk, it was really quiet, it was like the Arctic. Then she saw some figures ahead.

Walking closer she saw that it was her friends, Tam and her dad had came to Spikelout and Tim's house that morning for power. "Well, we survived the storm." said Midge. "Yeah, but there's no telling when there'll be power again." said Spikelout.

"Well, we're gonna be out of school for a couple days, we might as well have fun." said Tam, she picked up some snow, made a snowball, and threw it at Tim. And all the kids followed suit.

 **That's chapter 4, plz review**


	5. A Surprising Surprise

**Chapter 5: A Surprising Surprise**

 **February**

Dagur Beserk was a good man. He had a good family including his younger sister Heather, his brother-in-law Fishlegs, and his young niece and nephew Beth and Jack. He had great friends in his old college buddies (his family and the other adults).

And he liked his job of being an elementary school P.E. teacher. All in all he was a happy guy. But lately he'd been more happier than usual.

* * *

One Tuesday at school, when Midge and her friends had gym class, they were waiting for him to arrive, which was strange. "Where could he be?" asked Spikelout. "He's usually here before us." Midge pointed out.

Then Dagur came into the gym with a pep in his step. "Good morning, kiddos. Sorry I'm late." he said. "Good morning, Coach D." said the kids. "Well, let's get started with some warm-ups. Five push-ups, and five jumping jacks." said Dagur.

The kids did them, and they noticed how happy their coach was. "Coach D sure seems like he's in a good mood." said Tim. "Yeah, even more than usual." noticed Beth. After their warm-ups, they all played dodge ball.

They had a blast throwing and dodging the balls, and when P.E. was over, the kids changed back into their regular clothes, and went back to class. But before going, Beth had a question. "Hey, Uncle Dagur. Why are you so happy?" she asked.

"Well Beth, let's just say something's happened recently, that puts me in a good mood." Dagur explained. Though that response didn't really give Beth an answer, she just left the gym to join the others.

During math, Beth told the others about what her uncle had said. "So something happened recently that made him so happy?" asked Midge. "That's what he said." said Beth. "I wonder what it could be." said Tam.

"Maybe Miss Wings gave him a raise." suggested Tim. "Possible." said Midge. Meanwhile, as Jack's class was coming back from their art class, he saw Miss Wings making her rounds. "Good morning, children. Good morning, Jack." she said.

"Good morning, Miss Wings." said the kids. They noticed she seemed happy herself. Since they were kids and Miss Wings and Coach D were adults, they decided to let them be happy about whatever they were happy about.

* * *

A few days later, Mrs. Bork got her students' attention before they left school for the weekend. "Kids, on Valentine's Day we're going to have a Valentine's Day party in our classroom." she said. The kids chatted excitedly.

"We'll have pink table cloths, heart decorations, heart shaped cookies and sandwiches, and fruit punch. Also we'll be handing out valentines to our classmates, so you better get some before the big day." she finished.

"Yes, Mrs. Bork." said the kids. When the bell rang, the kids left the classroom, and went to their rides home. That evening at Jack and Beth's house, they were sitting down for dinner. Fishlegs made some spaghetti, since Heather came home late.

"So how was school today, kids?" asked Heather. "It was all right. Our class is going to have a Valentine's Day party on Valentine's Day." said Beth. "So's mine." added Jack. "Then I guess you two will be needing some valentines, huh?" asked Fishlegs.

"Yep. So when can we go to the store?" asked Beth. "I'm off tomorrow. So I'll take you two." said Heather. "Thanks, Mom." said the two.

* * *

The next day, Heather drove Beth and Jack out to the store. Inside there was lots of sales on flowers, chocolates, heart shaped snack cakes, and champagne. "Do you kids know what types of valentines you want?" asked Heather.

"I want to get some flower valentines." said Beth. "And I want dinosaur ones." added Jack. "All right, I need to check on some vegetables, do you think you can handle getting the valentines yourself?"

"We can." said Beth. "You remember the rules?" asked Heather. "We stay together, don't talk to strangers, don't wander off, and we wait for you to come get us." said Jack. Heather smiled. "Good, I won't be long."

The two kids went to the aisle with the valentines, and started looking for theirs. "I don't see mine. I'm gonna look further." Said Jack. As he walked further down the aisle he finally found the dinosaur ones.

As he grabbed them, he saw his Uncle Dagur from behind. "Uncle Dagur." He Said to himself. He walked towards him, and as he got closer it looked like Dagur was kissing someone.

First "Uncle Dagur?" Jack asked. As Dagur turned around, Jack froze. Because the person he was kissing was...Miss Wings! Jack dropped the valentines, he felt dizzy, and the next thing he saw was blackness.

* * *

"Jack." called a faint voice. "Jack, are you okay?" asked another. He slowly opened his eyes to see Beth, his mom, Dagur and Miss Wings standing over him. "Sweetheart, are you okay?" asked Heather concerned.

"W-what happened?" asked Jack sitting up slowly. Looking around, he saw at the pharmacy section, sitting on a bench. "You fainted." said Beth. "You okay, there little buddy?" asked Dagur.

"I think so. B-but I saw you, you were kissing Miss Wings." said Jack. "What?" asked Beth surprised. All the adults looked at each other, with knowing and embarrassing looks. "Well, it appears we've been found out." said Miss Wings.

"Beth, Jack, Miss Wings and I...have been dating." said Dagur. Beth and Jack's eyes widened and they couldn't believe their ears. "Mom, you knew about this?" asked Jack. "Well, yes." Heather admitted.

"But for how long?" asked Beth. "The last few weeks." Miss Wings answered. "Why didn't you tell us?" asked Jack. "I'm sorry, kids. We wanted to, but we didn't know how." said Dagur.

Beth and Jack just looked at each with shocked expressions.

* * *

On Monday at recess, Beth and Jack told their friends about what they'd learned. "Coach D is dating Miss Wings!?" they all asked in shock. "Yep." answered the two. "That's so...weird." said Spikelout.

"You think it's weird, how do you think we feel?" asked Beth. "Do you think this means that whenever your uncle comes over he'll bring Miss Wings?" Asked Tam. That made the two a bit worried.

"This a too weird. Our uncle is dating the principal." Said Beth. "We'll probably get teased a lot." Said Jack. "And he'll probably be too busy going on dates and spending time with Miss Wings to spend time with us." Said Beth.

"I'll miss those weekends he'd spend with us." said Jack. Then Beth and Jack got worried looks on their faces. "What if they get married?" they asked together.

"Now guys, don't panic. I mean grown-ups go on dates with other grown-ups all the time, but don't always get married." reasoned Midge. But Beth and Jack still weren't sure.

* * *

Over the next few days school felt so weird for the two siblings. Whenever they had gym class, they didn't even look at or speak to their uncle. Whenever they saw Miss Wings, they'd turn away hoping she wouldn't notice them.

At home, whenever Fishlegs and Heather asked them about school, they either said it was weird or strange. The two had never thought their uncle dating could be so uncomfortable. At lunch one day, Spikelout offered some advice.

"You know, if you guys really feel this way, maybe you should break them up." he said. "What?" asked Jack. surprised. "Split them up, make them hate each other." Spikelout explained. "Spikelout, we have no right to do that." said Beth.

"She's right. Besides they'd also get in trouble." added Midge.

* * *

When lunch was over the kids made their way back to their classrooms. But as Beth and Jack passed the teacher's lounge they heard their uncle's voice. The door was cracked a little, so they peaked in, and saw him and Miss Wings having a cup of coffee together and enjoying each other's company.

"They look happy." said Jack. Another evening, when the two went to go pick up dinner from a restaurant they saw the couple again, talking and having dinner. It made them think.

On the night before Valentine's Day, Beth was reading a book, when there was a knock, and Jack opened the door. "Hey, Beth. I've been thinking, maybe Uncle Dagur dating Miss Wings isn't so weird after all." he said.

"I was thinking the same thing. I don't think I've seen Uncle Dagur so happy." said Beth. "We should be happy for him." said Jack. "Agreed." said Beth.

* * *

The next day was the Valentine's Day parties for the kids. When they came back from lunch and recess, the rooms were decorated and the food was out. But before the kids could started passing out valentines Miss Wings came on the intercom asking to see Beth in her office.

"Now?" asked Beth. "Don't worry, Beth we'll wait for you." said Tam. As she walked down the hall, she ran into Jack. "You were called to the office too?" she asked her brother. "Yeah." he said.

When the got to the office, they saw Miss Wings and their uncle. "Sit down kids." said Miss Wings. The two did, and Jack spoke first. "Are we in trouble?" "No, nothing like that we just wanted to talk to you two." Miss Wings answered.

"We understand that our dating has been a bit awkward for you two. But we just wanted to say, we'll keep things professional here at school." said Dagur. "And you won't be treated differently or anything." added Miss Wings.

"Okay." the two said. "And we plan to keep seeing each other. But only if you're okay with it." said Dagur. "We're okay with it." said Jack. "Yeah, we've been talking and you two are happy together, so if you're happy we're happy for you." explained Beth.

"That's very mature of both of you." said Miss Wings. "Oh, before I forget." said Dagur. He pulled out two king size bars of their favorite candy. "For my favorite niece and nephew." he said, giving them to the two.

"Thanks, Uncle Dagur." they said. They were dismissed, and they wished the couple a happy Valentine's Day. "So...what do we have plans for Valentine's Day?" Mala asked Dagur. "I was thinking dinner and a movie." said Dagur.

"Sounds wonderful." she said.

 **That's chapter 5, plz review**


	6. An Overnight Trip

**Chapter 6: An Overnight Trip  
**

It was a peaceful night in Berk, and everyone was fast asleep in their beds. However, at the Jorgenson house, Tim had just woken up to an unpleasant surprise. "(Groans), not again." he said. He got out of bed.

Then he changed his clothes, and then went to his parents' room. Both his parents were sound asleep, but Tim shook his Ruffnut. "Mom, are you awake?" he asked. Ruffnut slowly opened her eyes to see her youngest son.

"Tim, (yawns) what is it?" she asked. "It happened again." Tim admitted. Ruffnut got out of bed, and the commotion woke Snotlout. "What's going on?" he asked. "Nothing, Snotlout. Just go back to bed." said Ruffnut.

Snotlout did, and the two went to Tim's room. "I'm sorry, Mom. I really thought I'd get up in time." said Tim, as he helped his mom change his bed sheets. "It's all right, sweetie. I know you didn't mean to." said Ruffnut.

"Why does this keep happening, I'm older now, bed wetting is only supposed to be for babies." said Tim. "Now Tim, first of all you're only seven, and secondly bed wetting could happen to anyone. Why your uncle Tuffnut had accidents when he was 14." said Ruffnut.

Tim snickered a little, and then once the sheets were changed, Tim was ready to go back to bed. Ruffnut kissed him goodnight, and went back to sleep.

* * *

The next day at school the 2nd graders were in art class with Miss Atali. They were making art using different kinds of pasta to make art. Midge was using macaroni, Spikelout used bow-tie pasta, Beth had spiral noodles, Tim penne pasta, and Tam used circle shaped pasta.

As the kids worked, Miss Atali got their attention. "Attention children, I have a big announcement to make." she said. The kids put down their art, and looked at their teacher. "Next week we're going to go on a field trip to the St. Paul museum of art."

The kids excitedly chatted, then Miss Atali got their attention again. "But this is going to be a special trip since we're going to have an overnight sleepover in the museum." This time all the kids except Tim cheered.

As the kids left the art room with their permission slips, Beth spoke to Miss Atali. "Miss Atali, even though he's not in the same grade as us, can my brother Jack come with us?" asked Beth. "Well..." Miss Atali started to say.

"He loves going to new places, and I'd watch over him." said Beth. "I'll talk to Jack's teacher about it, and we'll see." said Miss Atali. Beth smiled, and followed her friends. "An overnight trip in the city, awesome." said Tam.

"I know, I'd love to see the art museum." said Midge. "Do you think the museum has a hotel attached to it, and we'd sleep in rooms up there?" asked Tim. "Hotels aren't usually attached to art museums. But maybe." said Beth.

"What's wrong Tim, scared of something?" asked Spikelout, teasing his younger brother. Tim just scowled at him.

* * *

That evening at home, they showed their permission slips to their dad. "An overnight art museum in the city, eh. Sounds like a pretty good trip to me. You have my permission, Spikelout." said Snotlout.

"Can you sign it now?" he asked. "Let's wait until your mother gets home, then it can get signed. Do you have your permission slip, Tim." said Snotlout. "I do, but I don't think I want to go." said Tim.

"Why?" asked Snotlout. "It could be of that problem he has when he sleeps." teased Spikelout. "Spikelout." said Snotlout sternly. "Sorry." he said. "Do you want to go?" asked Snotlout. "Well sure, I mean an overnight field trip in St. Paul? What could be more fun than that?" said Tim.

"Then you should go." said Snotlout. But Tim still wasn't so sure. That night as Tim slept, he started to have a dream. **(Dream is written in italics)**.

* * *

 _The kids were all at the art museum, just getting ready to go to sleep in their sleeping bags. As everyone slept, the sound of running water was heard. Everyone woke up confused, wondering what was making the noise.  
_

 _Then they saw the noise was coming from Tim, and there was a puddle under his sleeping bag. "(Laughs), hey look guys, my brother sprung a leak." said Spikelout. Everyone started laughing, and Tim woke up and realized what was happening._

 _Embarrassed he tried to stop himself, but he just kept going. "What a baby." laughed Tam. "Not even I wet the bed. And I'm younger than him." chortled Jack. "Did you forget your diaper, Tim?" Teased Midge._

 _"Someone call a plumber." Joked Beth. "Gee bro, maybe you had too much to drink." Said Spikelout. Everyone kept laughing and pointing, and Tim kept turning red with embarrassment._

* * *

Tim woke up, in a sweat, luckily he didn't wet himself again. The next day at school, Tim was distracted. "My parents said I could go on the trip." Said Midge. "My dad said I could go too. What about you guys?" Said Tam.

"I can go, but I have to wait to see if Jack can come." Said Beth. "I'm going, but Tim's not sure he wants to go." Said Spikelout. "Hey." Said Tim irritated. "Why not Tim?" Asked Midge. "Because...I'm probably gonna be busy." Said Tim.

"The permission slip said it's a weekend field trip. What would you be busy with?" Asked Beth. Before Tim could answer Mrs. Bork spoke to his relief. As the days passed on, Tim wondered what to do.

He wanted to go on the field trip, but there was no way he could let his friends find out about his bed wetting. His brother teased him about it enough already he didn't need his friends doing it too.

The night before he had to turn in his slip, he spoke to his mother about the problem. "I want to go on the trip, but if I have another accident, I'll be a laughing stock." said Tim. "Now Tim, it doesn't always happen. And it's something you can control." said Ruffnut.

"Maybe, if I don't drink anything." said Tim, hopefully. The next time the kids went to art class, they gave Miss Atali their permission, and she told Beth that Jack could come along. The kids couldn't wait to go, even though Tim was still nervous.

* * *

On the week of the field trip Miss Atali told the kids they'd leave from the school on Saturday morning, and come back Sunday afternoon. So when Saturday morning came, the kids were at the school with their overnight bags.

"I can't believe we're actually going into the city." said Jack. "It's gonna be awesome." added Tam. When the bus pulled up, Miss Atali got everyone on, and it drove off. They left the small town of Berk, and went into the big city of St. Paul.

The kids were amazed by the huge skyscrapers and the hustle and bustle of all the people. The bus pulled up to the museum and everyone got off. The museum was huge and was pure white.

"Now kids, before we go inside let's go over a few rules. Stay with the group, look with your eyes not your hands, and raise your hand if you have a question." Said Miss Atali.

"Yes, Miss Atali." Said the kids. "Good, now let's go." She Said. They all went inside and met with their tour guide. He let them put their bags in a storage closet downstairs and they started their tour.

They had a good time seeing all the paintings, sculptures, ancient artifacts, and learning about the different kinds of art styles and artists.

For lunch they went to a fancy Italian restaurant, and afterwards went back to the museum and saw an IMAX movie about a couple of the artists who had pieces in the museum.

They had dinner at the museum food court, and after looking at some more art it was time to go to bed. The kids got their bags, changed into their pajamas, and put their sleeping bags in an open space in a room.

"Sleep well children, if you need anything I'll be just up the hall." said Miss Atali. "Good night." said the kids, and she left. For a while the kids talked and told stories until they all fell asleep. But Tim tried not go to sleep.

But then he realized he already went to the bathroom, so he should be good, then he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Everything seemed to be going fine, until around really early the next morning, Tim woke up really needing to go. He scurried out of his sleeping bag, towards the restroom. He was almost there, but as soon he got into a stall, he had another accident.

"No." he moaned. He stood there for a few minute wallowing in self pity, when someone else came in. Tim froze up, and tried to stay quiet, but the other voice spoke first. "Tim, you in here?" it asked.

"(Sighs), how'd you know it was me Spikelout?" he asked. "I smelled it, you had another accident huh?" asked Spikelout. "Yeah I did." Spikelout chuckled. "Yeah yeah, real funny can you just bring me my bag?"

Even though he laughed at his brother Spikelout got Tim's bag for him.

* * *

When the time had come for the kids to take the bus back to Berk, they were just waiting for it outside, and talked as they did. "You won't believe what I saw in the restroom. The janitor was cleaning up a huge puddle." said Jack.

Tim froze. "Gee, guessed someone missed, big time." said Midge. "Yeah, some guy probably just thought he could make it but didn't." said Spikelout. Tim was surprised, he thought his brother would've outed him.

"Probably." said Tam. When the bus came everyone boarded. "Hey, thanks." whispered Tim. "Well...only I can make fun of you." said Spikelout.

 **That's chapter 6, plz review**


	7. Old McGobber had a Farm

**Chapter 7: Old McGobber had a Farm**

 **March**

The second best time of year had come to Berk. The sun was staying out longer, the snow was melting, and the air was warming up. Spring was coming. And everyone in town was loving it, while they were used to cold winters, spring was always welcomed.

One Monday morning, Midge woke up and opened the window. She felt the warm spring air, and it both felt and smelled amazing. "(Sighs), nothing like the smell of spring." she said to herself. After getting cleaned up, and dressed she went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, sweetie. Sleep well?" asked Astrid. "Yeah, Mom. What's for breakfast?" asked Midge, as she was escorted to the table by Toothless and Stormfly. "I'm making French toast, hope you're hungry." said Astrid.

"I am." said Midge, taking a seat. As Midge ate her breakfast, Hiccup came downstairs, and instead of his usual long sleeved work shirt, he wore a short-sleeved green polo shirt. "Good morning, ladies." he said.

"Morning, Dad." said Midge. "Morning, babe. Nice shirt." said Astrid. "Thanks, it feels nice to wear short sleeves again." said Hiccup. After grabbing some French toast and coffee, and then made his way to work.

Once Midge and Astrid were done, they got their things, and went off to their places for the day.

* * *

At school, everyone was talking about spring. "It sure feels good that spring is here." said Tam. "Yeah, I was getting tired of winter." said Spikelout. "I can imagine all the fun things in spring we can do. Biking, playing outside longer, watching all the flowers grow." said Midge.

"What fun." said Tim. And it was a fun day at school. For science Mrs. Bork decided to have the kids go outside, and find the signs that spring was coming. Outside they found birds making their nests, little plants starting to grow, and snow melting.

"Boy, this is fun." said Beth. "And there's another sign that spring's in the air." said Midge, pointing. The kids looked to where she was pointing and saw Miss Wings and Coach D talking together, and giggling.

"Yep, another sign of spring." said Tim. "All right kids, it's time to go inside." called Mrs. Bork. And the kids did.

* * *

Meanwhile Stoick and Valka were at the home playing with Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher in the yard, when their house phone rang. "I'll get it." said Stoick, going inside. "Hello?" he asked over the phone.

"Hey there, Stoick." said a familiar voice over the phone. "Gobber, how you doing?" asked Stoick. "I'm fine, how's everything and everyone there?" asked Gobber. "We're just fine, enjoying the coming of spring."

"That's good. I was calling cause I think I could use a little help getting my land ready for the new season." said Gobber. While Gobber was still fit for an older man, his farm was rather big and had lots of animals.

And since being a farmer was a lot of work, he could use some farmhands. "Would you like me to come down and help out?" asked Stoick. "That'd be nice, but why don't you ask everyone if they want to come down. It's been a while since I've seen them." Gobber suggested.

"Good idea. I'll tell everyone, and get back to you later." said Stoick. "Great." said Gobber. The two said goodbye, and hung up. "Who was on the phone, darling?" asked Valka, throwing the dogs a ball.

"It was Gobber, he said he needs some help getting his farm ready for spring. He asked for everyone to come." Stoick explained. "I think that's a great idea. It's been a while since we've been to his farm." said Valka.

"I'll give Hiccup a call, and tell him to spread the word." said Stoick. He called Hiccup, and told him about the invitation to Gobber's.

* * *

That evening, after everyone had come home, Hiccup told Astrid, then they told their friends, and then told their kids. "We're going to Gobber's farm?" asked Midge. "That's right, he could use some help getting ready for spring." said Hiccup.

"What an adventure." she said. "We're going out to the country?" asked Spikelout, when Ruffnut and Snotlout told him and Tim. "Yep, but we'll be working hard to help out, so I don't want to hear any complaining." said Ruffnut.

"Sure thing, Mom." said Tim. "Gobber's farm, how fun." said Beth, when she and Jack heard the news. "Glad you're excited." said Fishlegs. "It'll be fun." said Jack. "Seriously, Dad?" asked Tam, when Tuffnut told her.

"Yep, we'll be doing good old fashioned farm work." said Tuffnut. "Cool." she said. With everyone on board, Gobber suggested they come Friday evening, and leave Sunday morning, and they'd stay Gobber's guest houses.

* * *

For the kids Friday evening couldn't come quick enough. Gobber was a nice man, who was Stoick's best friend, and was a teacher to their parents when they were in high school. He was like a second grandfather to the kids with his crazy stories, gruff yet jolly demeanor, and teasing and jokes.

When Thursday came as soon as school and work was over, everyone went straight home, and packed their suitcases. Friday morning and afternoon seemed to drag on, but as soon as school was over, and the adults could get off work they and their dogs got into their cars, and drove to the country.

* * *

As they left Berk they saw less of the suburbs and more fields with crops, and animals, with some scattered stores and gas stations. After a couple of hours, they drove onto a dirt road, that at the start of it read, "Gobber's farm".

When they came to the end of the road, they saw a large red barn, fields of vegetables and fruits, and at the main house stood a husky older man with braided mustache wearing a yellow shirt, brown overalls, brown boots.

A shaggy sheepdog was standing by him. As soon as all the cars were there, he went down to greet them. "Welcome back to the country, city slickers." he said in a jolly voice. "Gobber, how you been old timer?" asked Stoick, shaking his hand.

"Been good. Valka, you're looking lovely." said Gobber. "Thank you, Gobber." said Valka. Then he saw his old students. "Are those my old kids? You all look so grown." he said. "It's us, Gobber." said Astrid.

He greeted them all, and then looked around. "Where are the wee ones?" "We're right here." said Midge, as she and her friends ran out to him. "Hello, wee lads and lasses." said Gobber, kneeling down to their level.

As the people had their reunion, Gobber's dog Grump had a reunion with the other dogs. "Now, that that's all done, let me show you to where you'll be staying." said Gobber. Everyone followed him, as he led them to the guest houses.

"Each guest hour has four rooms, half of you can in one, and the rest can stay in the other." said Gobber. He let them get settled in, and for dinner Gobber whipped up some of his famous sheep noodle soup.

Then everyone went to bed early, since they'd be getting up early.

* * *

The sound of a rooster crowing woke everyone up. "(Groans), well given the choices of an alarm clock and rooster, I'd definitely choose an alarm clock." said Astrid, as she got up. Once everyone was dressed in the right clothes, they were ready to start working.

"Good morning, everyone. I hope you're ready to get your hands dirty." said Gobber. Luckily everyone was, and Gobber gave everyone a job to do. Stoick, Hiccup, and he would be repairing his tractor.

Valka, Fishlegs, Astrid, Snotlout would be feeding his livestock. And Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Heather would be giving the fence a new coat of paint. "Hey Gobber, what are we gonna do?" Asked Midge.

"I have an important job for you wee lads and lasses. You're going to be planting these seeds." Said Gobber, giving Midge some packets of seeds. "Plant seeds, thats all?" Asked Spikelout. "A very important job. A farm's not too good if there aren't any crops." Said Gobber.

With their jobs given to them, everyone went to work. "Well here's the vegetable field." Said Beth, when they got there. "Can't wait to get my hands dirty." Said Tim. Using the trowels given to them they started making holes in the dirt.

Then they planted all kinds of seeds, carrots, potatoes, tomatoes, radishes, turnips, pumpkins, lettuce, cabbage, melons, and strawberries. "Well, we're done." said Tim. "Glad, cause I'm getting hungry." said Tam.

All the kids were, so they went to go see when they'd eat breakfast. When everyone came to a good stopping point, everyone went inside and had flapjacks. "So how'd the planting go kids?" asked Gobber.

"Went good, Gobber." said Midge. "Yeah, all those seeds are now in the dirt, waiting to grow." added Tim. "That's good, and since you're done you're welcome to explore around the farm, and see the animals." said Gobber.

"Really?" asked Beth. "Yes, just remember to close the gates." he said.

* * *

So when the kids finished eating, they hurried back outside to explore. Gobber's farm was huge, and they couldn't wait to see all the critters. They looked at the cows, horses, pigs, sheep, chickens, and goats.

"I love seeing the animals." said Tim, as he pet a goat. "Come on guys, let's go look for more fun." said Spikelout. They left, but Tim remembered to close the gate. But the goat chewed on the rope that kept the gate close, and when it opened, they got out.

The kids spent the rest of the day, playing tag, hide n seek, and then went to lay around in the barn.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside as the adults were working when they spotted a couple of goats. "What in the world?" Asked Gobber in disbelief when he saw one. While painting the fence Heather saw a goat standing against the wet paint.

"Huh?" She asked. Out in the fields as the others were feeding the animals, Fishlegs went to grab some more food but a goat was eating it. "What the?" He asked. Back in the barn the kids were still lying around in the hay.

"(Sighs), now this is the life." said Jack. "Yeah, Gobber's lucky to live here." said Midge. But their relaxing came to a stop, when they heard "bleeting", and their parents. They hurried outside, and saw they were trying to catch the goats.

"What's going on?" asked Jack confused. "Some goats got out, and we need to get them back in their pen." explained Valka. With help from the dogs, they managed to get the goats round up. Then Gobber turned to the kids.

"I thought I told you kids to close the gates after you were done looking at the animals." he said, in a gruff voice. "But we did." protested Tam. "Well who was the last person to leave the goat pen?" Gobber asked.

"It was me," said Tim. "But I did close the gate." Gobber gave him a suspicious look. Then they all went to the goat pen, and saw that the goats had chewed the rope that kept it closed. "Well, it appears I was mistaken, Tim. I apologize." said Gobber.

That's okay." said Tim. After putting the goats back in, and replacing the rope with a latch, they all went inside for lunch.

* * *

When the weekend had ended, the kids were a little sad to leave the farm, but they knew they'd come back to it one day. "Thanks for all your help." said Gobber, waving them off. "It was no problem, Gobber." said Stoick.

After waving goodbye, everyone piled into their cars, and left the country and headed back to Berk.

 **That's chapter 7, plz review**


	8. Kids' Night, and the Feeling's Right

**Chapter 8: Kids' Night, and the Feeling's Right**

Every so often grown men had a time where they'd get together with their friends and either played poker, watched sports games on TV and eat nachos and drink beer.

That's called guys' night. And other times grown ladies had times when they got together with their friends and watched movies, or go out to clubs, and drank martinis and eat sweets.

That's called ladies' night. That's what most of the adults of Berk had been doing lately. Hiccup, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Dagur liked to get together and one of their places and hang out as guys.

Astrid, Ruffnut, Heather, Mala, and Atali sometimes got together and hung out as ladies. It was fun for the adults, but the kids weren't having that much fun. While after a long week their parents had something to look forward to.

But after a long week of school the kids had nothing. And when they'd be upstairs while their parents had their get together it sounded like a blast. Whenever they asked if they could join, they always got the same answer. "Sorry honey/sweetie/sweetheart this is something for adults only."

And frankly they were tired of it, and bored with their lives.

* * *

At school on Tuesday the kids were just talking on the playground. "My mom said she had a nice time last night." Said Midge. Last night the ladies had gone to a movie and afterwards had ice cream. "I wish we could've gone to the movies." Said Jack.

"Yeah, but my parents say there's no movies on a school night." Said Beth. "And ladies is only for adult girls." Said Tam. "If only there was a night for kids." said Spikelout. Then an idea popped into Midge's head.

"Maybe there can." she said. Everyone looked at her. "I mean think about it. Our parents say they have these nights because they've been working hard and need a night for fun. But we work hard at school, and it's not easy. So I say we should have a kids' night." she explained.

The others liked that idea. "That sounds great." said Beth. "Yeah, but what would we do?" asked Spikelout. "Hmm, we'll do all the things we like to do. We'll watch movies, play games like truth or dare and Candyland, and eat tons of junk food." said Midge.

The kids all agreed they'd have a kids' night. In the cafeteria the kids also brought something up. "You know, maybe we should make this our little secret." suggested Spikelout. "Yeah, I mean the adults have their thing, this could be ours." added Tam.

"Another thing agreed, and when they ask what we're up to, we'll just say, it's something for kids only." said Midge. "When should we have the first kids' night?" asked Beth. "We could have it at my house." Midge suggested.

"After Midge gets permission, we can make plans." said Beth.

* * *

That night, at dinner Hiccup and Astrid were making plans. "So Friday the guys are coming over to play poker." said Hiccup. "And I was going to have the ladies over to watch a movie." said Astrid.

This sounded like the perfect opportunity. "Mom, Dad." she said. "Yes, Midge?" asked "Since you guys are going to have your friends over, could I have mine over?" she asked. The two looked at each other.

"I suppose that'd be okay." said Hiccup. "Great thanks." said Midge, happily. The next day, Midge told her friends she'd got permission to have them over. "So what should we bring?" asked Jack.

"Hmm, Tam do you still have your movie "The Amazings" (a movie about a family of superheroes)?" asked Midge. "You bet." said Tam. "And for food we'll eat all kinds of junk food, pizza, candy, soda, cupcakes." said Midge.

"Sounds delicious." said Spikelout. So everything was agreed. Tam would bring her movie, Beth and Jack would bring cupcakes and candy, Tim and Spikelout would bring soda, and Midge would be in charge of the pizza.

* * *

When Friday night rolled around, everyone headed to the Haddock's house. When they arrived they were greeted. "Come on guys let's go." Said Midge ushering her friend upstairs. "And what are you kids up to?" Asked Fishlegs.

"It's something for kids only." She Said, and joined the others. The adults just shrugged it off and went to their fun. In Midge's room everyone was ready for the fun. "So just pop in the movie, the pizza should be coming soon." Said Midge.

They did and watch some of the movie, then the doorbell rang and Midge got some money and went down to get it. Downstairs Hiccup had answered it. "I got it, Dad." Said Midge. She gave the delivery man the money and took the pizza.

Hiccup was surprised but went back to his guys night. Upstairs the kids were having a blast, watching a movie, eating junk food, and playing truth or dare.

When the fun was over, the adults got their kids, who were just about asleep and took them home.

* * *

On Monday, the kids talked about their kids' night. "That was a great night." said Spikelout. "Yeah, we should definitely do it again." said Beth. "Well the next time our parents have a guys' and ladies' night, we'll have another kids' night." said Midge.

As Mala was doing her rounds, she overheard Tam and Tim talking. "Could you believe how buzzed we got on Friday?" he asked her. "No way, I didn't even think we could get like that." she said back.

"Buzzed?" Mala asked a little concerned. Fishlegs who was coming back from a break in the teacher's lounge when he saw Midge and Beth who were coming in from recess. "I can't believe what happened to Spikelout last Friday." said Beth.

"Me either, he had way too much to drink." said Midge. "Drink?" Fishlegs confused. "Next stop, we'll stop him after three." said Beth. "Three drinks?" he thought again.

That evening at the Jorgensons home, the family was just eating dinner. "So boys how was your Friday night?" asked Ruffnut. "Oh it was fun, Mom." said Spikelout. "Yeah, especially the movie we watched." said Tim.

"And what movie was that?" asked Snotlout. "Well, it's something for kids, but let's just say it had some really rough scenes." said Tim. Ruffnut and Snotlout looked at each other confused. Were the kids watching something above their rating?

* * *

At school the next day, Fishlegs, Dagur, and Mala were having a break in the teacher's lounge. "Gentlemen, do you know the meaning of the word, "buzzed"?" Mala asked them. "Buzzed, never heard that before, why do you ask?" asked Dagur.

"Yesterday, I overheard Tim and Tam talking about how they and the other kids got buzzed on Friday night." she explained. "That's odd." he said. "You know I overheard Beth and Midge saying how on Friday, Spikelout had too much to drink, and how they should've stopped him after three." said Fishlegs.

"Drinking, buzzed? You don't think they were doing things they shouldn't do you?" Asked Dagur. "No way." Said Fishlegs. In town, Astrid had just finished demonstrating some new moves, and told her students to take a break.

"Well, it feels good to work out all that tension." said one of the ladies. "Is something wrong, Mrs. Jones?" asked Astrid. "It's my daughter, I caught her smoking last night." she answered. "That's terrible." said Astrid.

"I know, she claims she's been doing it for weeks, and I didn't even notice. The things kids can do right under your nose." said Mrs. Jones. "Luckily Midge wouldn't do anything like that." Astrid thought.

That evening, Hiccup and Astrid were just lounging in the living room with their Toothless and Stormfly, while Midge was finishing her homework. "You won't believe what someone in my class said, apparently her daughter was smoking right under her nose." she said.

"Jeez, some kids." said Hiccup. "Luckily we're raising a good girl." said Astrid. Then Midge came downstairs. "Hey, Mom Dad, could I have my friends over again Saturday night?" She asked. "We'll see." said Hiccup.

* * *

The next day, as Astrid dropped Midge off at the bus stop, she heard her saying that if she got to have her friends over, then they'd bring the goods, and party all night. Now Astrid did trust Midge, but what exactly was she talking about.

Later that day, she met with Heather and Ruffnut for coffee. "Do you guys wonder what the kids were up to last Friday night?" she asked them. "I was thinking about it. You don't think they were doing anything wrong do you?" asked Heather.

"Well, Spikelout and Tim mentioned some iffy things about a movie." said Ruffnut. "Midge said something about bringing the goods and partying." added Astrid. "And Fishlegs told me about he and the others at school, heard the kids talking about drinking, and getting "buzzed"." said Heather.

That made the mothers little concerned. Meanwhile when Hiccup was on his lunch break he ran into Tuffnut and Snotlout at the diner he was going to eat at. The three talked, and then the kids were brought up.

"You don't suppose they're getting into trouble do you?" asked Tuffnut. "Of course not, we taught them what's right and what's wrong." said Hiccup. "I don't know, don't you remember the stuff we got away with when we were young?" Snotlout mentioned.

That made them think. And at school, Mala, Dagur, Fishlegs, and Atali were having their lunch break about the kids secret activities. "Have you asked them?" Atali asked. "All they say is "it's a kid thing", and nothing else." said Fishelgs.

"Since when do they keep secrets?" asked Dagur. "I'm afraid the only way we're going to find out what they're up to is to see for ourselves." said Mala.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid let Midge have her friends over on Saturday night, and let her know that their friends were also coming over. Which was all right with her, cause she said, she and her friends had their own plans.

When Saturday night came, everyone arrived and the kids with their bags went upstairs to Midge's bedroom. They waited until after Midge got the pizza, and then went back upstairs. After a couple more minutes they all went up there.

Hiccup knocked on her door. Midge answered it, while holding a piece of pizza in her hand. "Oh hi, everyone, what's up?" she asked."We were just making sure everything was okay." said Hiccup. "Don't worry, Dad everything's..." Midge started.

But she was interrupted by a loud burp. "Give me another one." said Spikelout. "No way, you've already had three." said Beth. "What!" Snotlout, he burst in, which surprised the kids. All the others did, and they didn't see anything that bad, and that they were drinking soda.

"What's wrong, Dad?" asked Tim. "You're drinking soda." he said. "Yeah, that's what we do on kids' night." said Jack. "Kids' night?" asked Heather. "Yeah, you get to have guys' night and ladies' night, this our night, to be kids." explained Tam.

"So this is the big secret?" asked Dagur. "Yeah, we just do things we like we play truth or dare, drink soda, eat candy and all kinds of junk food, and watch movies." said Midge. The adults then realize how silly they've been, they weren't doing anything bad, they were just being kids.

"Well it certainly looks like you're having fun." said Mala. "Would you mind if we joined you?" asked Tuffnut. "What do you say guys?" asked Midge. The kids looked at each other, and began nodding.

"We're just about to watch How to Train your Dinosaur, but I don't think my room's big enough for all of us." said Midge. "Then let's take it downstairs." suggested Atali. "I think we have some ice cream in the freezer." said Astrid.

"So Midge, what's How to Train your Dinosaur about?" asked Hiccup, as everyone moved downstairs. "You're gonna love it, Dad. It's about this caveman kid who befriends a dinosaur." said Midge.

Downstairs the kids and adults watched the movie, ate pizza, candy, soda, and ice cream, and they realized that buzzed meant sugar rush. "You know, this night makes me feel like a kid again." said Ruffnut.

And all the adults agreed.

 **That's chapter 8, plz review**


	9. Tam's Big Break

**Chapter 9: Tam's Big Break  
**

It was a sunny spring day in Berk, and currently the kids were at school getting changed for gym class. Once everyone was ready, they met Dagur in the gym. "Well kids, since today's such a nice day, we're gonna have P.E. outside." he said.

The kids cheered, it'd be like a second recess. He led them outside, to the field, and said they'd be playing soccer. After setting up the goals, splitting up into teams, and getting the ball, Dagur blew his whistle to start the game.

The ball was being kicked around, and when the ball was kicked towards the goal, Tam blocked it. "Keep up the good work, Tam." called Dagur. Tam smiled, and kept it up. But towards the end of the game, when Tam tried to block again, she slammed her wrist against the side of the goal.

She stopped the ball, but she fell to the ground. Dagur blew his whistle. "Game over, kids." he said. But then they saw that Tam wasn't getting up. Her friends and Dagur hurried to her. "Tam, are you okay?" asked Midge.

"My wrist, it really hurts." said Tam, holding her wrist. "Can you move it?" asked Dagur. Tam tried, but it hurt too much. "I can't, Coach D." she said, with tears forming in her eyes. "All right, don't try to move it, Tam. We'll get you to the nurse." said Dagur.

At the nurse's office, the nurse carefully examined Tam's wrist. "I think you may have broken it." she said. "Can you fix it?" Tam asked. "Well, not here. You'll have to go to the hospital." said the nurse.

"Hospital?" Asked Tam a little worried. "Don't you worry everything will be okay." Said the nurse. The nurse told Miss Wings what had happened, and she called for an ambulance, and then she called Tuffnut.

* * *

n the construction site Tuffnut was working the scoop, when his supervisor called. "Thorson, phone call from you from your daughter's school." He called. Tuffnut stopped the scoop, and went to the trailer.

"Hello. Miss Wings is everything okay. What is she all right? Okay I'm on my way there." He Said. He told his boss the situation and he was given the rest of the day off. "Hey bro, what's going on?" asked Ruffnut.

"Tam's hurt, she's going to the hospital." said Tuffnut. "Oh my gosh, I hope she's alright. I'll call later." said Ruffnut, as he left.

* * *

A while later, an ambulance came and put Tam inside. "Don't worry Tam, I called your father, he's gonna meet you at the hospital." said Miss Wings. "Okay." said Tam. Paramedics closed the doors, and they drove off.

Tam was a bit nervous, she'd never been an ambulance before, and was concerned about her wrist. "Don't worry, sweetie. We'll be at the hospital soon, and you'll see your dad." said one of the paramedics.

She smiled a little, but still had a nervous feeling. When they got to the hospital, she was placed in a wheelchair, and wheeled into the emergency room. Tam looked around and saw many people that were either sick or injured.

The commotion seemed to frighten her, and she didn't see her father anywhere. "Tam." called a voice. She looked up, and saw her father hurrying towards her. "Dad." she said. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I hurt my wrist at school." said Tam. "Don't worry, sweetie." said Tuffnut. Then Heather came down in her white lab coat. "Hello Tuffnut, hi Tam. I got a call saying you were coming, accident at school, huh?" she said.

"Yeah." said Tam. "Well let's get that wrist looked at." said Heather. After carefully examining her wrist again, and hearing what had happened, Heather ordered an x-ray. Now Tam knew what x-rays did, but she'd never had one before and was a little nervous.

"Uh, Dad have you ever gotten an x-ray before?" Tam Asked as she was wheeled to the another room. "Oh yeah, I had a couple x-rays in my day. But they don't hurt a bit." Said Tuffnut. "Your dad's right, Tam. Just a picture of what's inside you." Said Heather.

When they got up to the radiology lab and Tam got hooked up. She sat down on a chair, with her wrist out, and a heavy vest was placed on her. "Now, just hold still, Tam." Said Heather.

The x-ray technician clicked the button and took the picture. "There all done." She said. After the picture was printed Heather looked at it. "How's it look?" Asked Tuffnut.

"A classic hairline fracture." Said Heather. "What's that?" Asked Tam. "It's just a small break, nothing serious. We'll put it in a cast and you'll be as good as new in about a month." Heather explained.

"A month?" Asked Tam in shock. But Tuffnut just put a comforter hand on his daughter's shoulder.

* * *

Heather then put a blue cast on Tam's wrist, and gave her a sling for extra support. "Now just take it easy Tam and in a month I'll take the cast off." Said Heather. "Okay." Said Tam.

"Thanks, Heather." Said Tuffnut. As he and Tam rode home, he noticed she was quiet. "Don't worry, Tam. Time will pass quickly." He said. "I hope so, Dad." Said Tam "Would getting some ice cream help your mood?" "Yeah!" Said Tam excitedly.

* * *

The next day Tam went to school with her blue cast and sling. "Hey, Tam are you okay?" Asked Midge. "Our mom said you went to the hospital." Said Spikelout. "Yeah, Dr. Ingerman said I broke my wrist." Said Tam.

"Wow, that's a big bandage." Said Jack, referring to Tam's cast. "Does it hurt?" Asked Beth. "Not as much as yesterday." Tam answered. When it was time for class to start, the kids went to their classrooms.

Throughout the day Tam faced struggles. It was hard to do schoolwork with your arm in a sling. Recess wasn't that much fun because all she could do was sit in the bench. It was hard to carry her tray at lunch.

And it was hard to take her backpack off and put it back on. When Tam got off the bus, she trudged up to her apartment. When she got inside her dad was already home. "Hey sweetie." Said Tuffnut. "Hi, Dad." Said Tam glumly.

"Rough day?" "I hate this cast. It's ruining everything and I can't do anything." Said Tam, and she went to her room. She lied back on her bed, since she could lie face down well with a cast. At dinner, Tuffnut spoke to her.

"You know Tam, it's not a shame to ask for help when you have a busted wing." He Said. "But then that would mean I'm helpless." said Tam. "No, it shows that you're a person, and you need help." said Tuffnut.

Tam thought about it, and decided to give it a try.

* * *

At school the next day, when she went into the classroom, she tried asking. "Hey, Spikelout, could you help me take my backpack off?" she asked. "Oh, sure Tam." he said, and he helped her.

When it came to writing things down, Midge let Tam look off her notes. During recess when Tam had to sit out, her friends stayed with her and played "would you rather?" At lunch Tim carried her lunch tray for her.

Soon the cast didn't become that much of pain to Tam, especially when everyone signed it. The month went by pretty quickly, and it was time for Tam to get her cast off. "So Tam, are you ready to be free?" asked Heather, as she got ready to take the cast off.

"Yeah, having a broken wrist wasn't so bad, but I hope it doesn't happen again." said Tam. Tuffnut and Heather chuckled, and in a couple minutes, the cast was off. It took a while to get used to but, Tam knew she'd be back to herself in no time.

 **That's chapter 9, plz review**


	10. Our Babysitter, the Principal

**Chapter 10: Our Babysitter, the Principal  
**

It was an ordinary Tuesday evening at the Ingerman household. The family had just finished dinner, and Beth and Jack helped clear the table. "Thanks for helping out kids, is your homework all done?" asked Heather.

"Yep, mine's done." said Beth. "So is mine." added Jack. "Then I guess you two are free the rest of the night." said Fishlegs. "Awesome." said the two, and they went upstairs to play. "Fishlegs, they grow up too quickly." said Heather.

"I know." he said. Then the phone rang, and Heather answered it. "Hello, yes this is she. What they can't do that, is there anything that can be done? Well I'll have to see what number can I call you back on. Uh huh got it thank you." Said Heather, and she hung up.

"What's going on, Heather?" Asked Fishlegs. "That was my father's old lawyer, apparently some people want to buy my dad's old ranch and build on it." Heather explained.

"What, but I thought your dad wanted his land to used as a horse sanctuary." He Said. Heather and Dagur's late father, Oswald enjoyed his job as a horse rescuer, and when he died he requested that his old ranch be used for healing injured horses and other animals back to health.

"I know, he wants me to go up to Minneapolis to help verify his will." Said Heather. "You really should go Heather, if you want I can go with you." Said Fishlegs. "Thanks, honey." Said Heather, as she kissed his cheek.

* * *

The next day, Heather called Dagur and told him about what was going on. "They're trying to take Dad's land? Well I'm not gonna stand for that, I'm going too." He Said. "You are?" Heather Asked surprised. "What I can't support our father?" Asked Dagur.

"It's not that. It's just I was gonna ask you to babysit Beth and Jack." Said Heather. "Oh, well I'm sure one of the others could babysit." Said Dagur. So Heather asked around. But Hiccup was working and Astrid was gonna take Midge out.

Ruffnut and Snotlout couldn't do it because the boys were coming down with a cold, and didn't want Beth and Jack to catch it. And Tuffnut couldn't do it cause he and Tam already had plans. With an important matter to settle and no babysitting for the kids, the situation seemed hopeless.

* * *

On Thursday while on a lunch date with Mala, Dagur told her about the situation. "That's terrible." She Said. "I know, if only we could just get a sitter." Said Dagur. Then Mala had an idea. "Hey, I know someone who can." She Said.

After Dagur told Heather and Fishlegs, they told the kids, that night at dinner. "Beth, Jack on Saturday your father and I are going to St. Paul this weekend." Said Heather. "The whole weekend?" Asked Beth.

"Yes, we'll leave Friday afternoon and come be back Sunday afternoon." Answered Fishlegs. "Cool, a weekend with Uncle Dagur." Said Jack. "Actually Dagur's going with us, and everyone else is busy." Said Heather.

"Then who's gonna watch us?" Asked Beth. "Miss Wings." Said Fishlegs. Beth and Jack froze right in their seats. "Miss Wings, Uncle Dagur's girlfriend, our principal?" Asked Jack. "The one and the same." Heather answered.

Beth and Jack looked at each other with nervous looks. Their principal was going to be their babysitter? The next day at school they told the others. "Miss Wings is going to babysit you guys?" Asked Tam.

"Totally weird." Said Spikelout. "We know." Said Beth. "But I thought you guys were okay with her. And besides we've hung out with her before." Reasoned Midge. "Well yeah, but this is different. We've only hung out with her as a group, but we're going to be alone with her for practically a whole weekend." Explained Jack.

"And what if she acts the way she does here?" asked Beth. Miss Wings ran the school with a firm grip. "I'm sure it'll be okay, and who knows maybe you'll have fun with her." Said Midge. But Beth and Jack just looked at each other with nervous looks.

* * *

When school was over, Heather and Fishlegs were packed and ready to go. "Now I'm trust you two will be on your best behavior?" Asked Fishlegs. "Yes Dad." Said Beth. "And you'll do what Miss Wings says?" Asked Heather. "Yes Mom." Said Jack.

Then Dagur pulled up in his car, with Mala in the passenger seat. Then the three got ready to take off. "Thanks again for watching the kids, Mala." Said Heather. "No problem, I'm looking forward to getting to know them better." Said Mala.

Then she faced the two. "Hello, Beth, hello Jack." she said. "Hello, Miss Wings." said the two. After hugging and kissing the kids goodbye, the three piled into Fishlegs and Heather's minivan. "Now we'll be back Sunday evening." Said Heather.

And then they drove off. "Well, shall we?" asked Mala leading the two inside. Once inside she set down her purse, and her tote bag. "Now then..." she started. "We know the drill." said Jack. "No TV till our homework's done, no playing around, and in bed by 9:30." said Beth.

"Actually, I was going to ask you two what kind of ice cream do you like." said Mala. "Ice cream?" The two asked confused. "I've got rocky road and cookies and cream." Said Mala taking the containers out of her bag.

"Well I like cookies and cream." Said Beth. "And rocky road's my favorite." Said Jack. "Good. Then you can have some for dessert." She Said, putting them in the freezer. Then she asked, "Is all your homework done?"

"I just have to finish my math." said Jack. "And all I have to do is answer some questions." said Beth. "Then you two go finish that up, then it'll be out of the way so we can have some fun." said Mala.

"Okay." said the two, and they went upstairs. "What do you think she meant by "fun"?" asked Jack. "Beats me." said Beth. When the two finished up their homework, they went downstairs to watch TV, while Mala was getting settled in the guest room.

"Well so far this isn't so bad." said Jack. "Yeah, but I wonder what we'll do for dinner. Do you think she can cook?" asked Beth. "Maybe, I just hope she's a good cook." said Jack. As they watched their cartoon, they heard footsteps.

Mala came downstairs, and into the living room. "So...do you two have any preferences for dinner?" The two looked at each other. "No." they both said. "Good, cause I know a great place we can go." said Mala.

"Where's that?" asked Jack. "It's a surprise, come along." she said. The two put on their shoes, got into the car, and Mala drove them away. They drove into town, and went to a place called Big E's Burgers.

"Big E's burgers? This is like the best burger place in town." said Beth. "You come here often?" asked Mala. "Not really, we usually come here as a special treat." Jack explained. "Well, I think tonight would be a good night for a special treat." said Mala.

They went inside, and Mala ordered them three bacon cheeseburgers, curly fries, and three sodas. They went back the house, and ate. "Thanks for taking us out to dinner, Miss Wings." said Beth.

"Yeah, thanks." added Jack. "Your very welcome kids. Be sure and leave room for ice cream." said Mala, as she ate her food. When they finished their dinner, they each got a bowl of their favorite ice cream, and after watching some more TV, they went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Beth and Jack were each woken up by a delicious smell. "Hey, Beth do you smell what I smell?" asked Jack, peeking his head of his room. "You bet." Beth answered. The two went downstairs, and followed the smell.

In the kitchen, Mala was making waffles. "Good morning, children." she said, noticing them. "Sleep well?" "Yeah, did you really make those?" asked Jack, referring to the waffles. "Yep, I hope you like Belgian waffles." said Mala.

"We do." said Beth, as they got their plates, and sat down at the table. Mala came over with a plate off waffles, and after putting some on their plates, put butter and syrup on top of them.

"So, what do you kids usually do on Saturdays?" she asked, sitting down. "Different things, sometimes we go to library, the mall, or the movies." said Beth. "Sounds fun, you know I was thinking about a place where we could go."

"Where?" asked Jack. "Have you two ever been to downtown Minneapolis?" "Is that the same as going into the city?" Jack asked again. "Sort of. After you finish breakfast and get dressed I'll show you." said Mala.

So they finished eating, put on their clothes, and Mala drove them to the city. They passed all the skyscrapers, big office buildings, and hotels, and continued on. Soon they came to a part of the city where there were little boutiques and shops, diners, and a courthouse.

"This is pretty cool." said Beth, looking at the surroundings. "I thought you'd like it." said Mala, as she parked. "Do you come here often?" asked Jack. "Yes, I used to live down this way." Mala answered.

They explores the area they went into antique shops, music store, a shop that sold candles, and got to see inside the courthouse. When it was time for lunch, they found a diner to eat at. The kids thought it was cool how the waitress and cook spoke.

Jack asked for a hot dog with relish, they called it walking a dog through the garden. Beth wanted a root beer float with a scoop of ice cream on top, and they called it putting a hat on a root beer float.

"That was fun." said Beth, as they got back into the car. "Yeah." Added Jack. "Glad you two had a nice time." Said Mala. They drove back home and the kids went back upstairs. Mala stayed downstairs, to watch TV.

After her show ended she realized the kids had been quiet for a while; so she went to check on them. She peaked into Beth's room, and saw she was dozing on her bed. Then she checked on Jack, who was also sleeping.

Mala smiled and went back downstairs. Then the phone rang. "Hello?" "Hi Mala, it's Heather. I was just calling to check on things." Said Heather over the line. "Oh everything's fine." "Beth and Jack are behaving themselves?"

"Oh those two are great they're napping now." "That's nice. Well I was just checking in see you tomorrow." Said Heather and she hung up. After the kids woke up, they played outside with Meatlug and Windshear, and even Mala played too.

When it came time for dinner, Mala suggested ordering pizza; which Beth and Jack were okay with. They ordered a pepperoni pizza with bread sticks. When it arrived Beth and Jack had three slices each, bread sticks, washed it down with soda, and had ice cream for dessert.

* * *

When Sunday came Mala cooked French toast for breakfast. As the kids ate she spoke. "You know kids I really have to applaud your attitudes this weekend." she said. "Why?" asked Beth.

"I understand it can't be easy having your principal date your uncle, and even more awkward for your principal to be your babysitter. But you two had an open mind, and I really had a nice weekend with you two." said Mala.

"Well so did we." said Jack. "Yeah, it was a great weekend." said Beth. Mala smiled, and said, "I'm glad." They spent the rest of the day watching TV, and when the afternoon rolled by Heather, Fishlegs, and Dagur came back.

"We're home." called Fishlegs. "Mom." said Beth. "Dad." said Jack. "Uncle Dagur." they said together. They all hugged, and after some talking, Mala and Dagur left the house.

* * *

On Monday, the other kids were curious about Beth and Jack's weekend with Miss Wings. "So how was it?" asked Midge. "Did she make you do homework all weekend?" asked Spikelout. "What was she like outside school?" asked Tam.

"Well?" asked Tim. Beth and Jack looked at each other. "Well, it was a fun weekend. She took us downtown." said Beth. "And she's really nice and a good cook." said Jack. The two really had a nice time with Miss Wings, and they wouldn't mind being babysat by her again.

 **That's chapter 10, plz review**


	11. A Day to Relax

**Chapter 11: A Day to Relax**

It was Friday, and Astrid had just picked Midge up from the bus stop. "Hi Midge, did you have a nice day?" She Asked. "Yeah Mom, but I can't wait for the weekend." Said Midge, as she buckled her seat belt.

"I bet you are." Said Astrid. They went home where Astrid gave Midge an after school snack of milk and cookies, and after that Midge went up to finish her homework right away. As Astrid relaxed on the couch she was wondering what she could do with Midge tomorrow.

Hiccup had a big project so he'd be working on Saturday . And she knew Midge didn't like just hanging around the house. Then she thought of something. She went upstairs to her room, and looked at her vanity.

On it was a coupon for a spa in the city that she'd gotten for her birthday, and it was for two people. She picked it up, and looked at it. "Yes, it hasn't expired yet." said Astrid, and she went to go tell Midge.

She knocked on the door, and Midge said she could come in. "Midge, sweetie, I have a surprise for you." said Astrid. "Really, what is it?" asked Midge. "Tomorrow, we're going to a spa." Astrid answered.

"A spa?" asked Midge confused. "Yes, what's wrong?" asked Astrid. "Nothing, Mom, but I thought spas were something only for adult girls." said Midge. "Oh, Midge, spas are for anyone who wants relax and be refreshed." said Astrid.

"Have you been to one?" "Yes, a couple times when I was younger. I'm sure you'll like it." said Astrid. Midge thought about it, and her mom was never wrong. "Okay, I'll go with you." she said.

"Great, we'll have a wonderful time." Said Astrid.

* * *

The next day Hiccup went off to work, and after breakfast, Astrid and Midge went off to the spa. "Mom, what happens at a spa, exactly?" Midge asked. "Well you get massages, facials, relaxing baths." said Astrid.

"Is it fun?" "It's relaxing." said Astrid. Midge got wary when her mom said that, having fun and relaxing were two different things, and she wanted to have fun that Saturday. When they got into the city, Astrid pulled into the spa parking lot.

Once inside, Midge looked around. It was a nice place, the floor was tile that gave off a reflection, soft music played in the background, and there were pictures of different spa treatments on the walls.

Astrid checked the two in, and they were led back. They were led to the women's locker room, and were given two fluffy white bathrobes, and slippers. "Now, we just change into these, and we can begin." said Astrid.

Once they were all changed they went to room where they gave massages. "Hello, ladies, what kind of massages could we do for you today?" asked a man. "I'll have a back, shoulder, foot massage, and for my daughter a back and foot."

"Of course." said the man. The two lied down on special tables, and got their backs massaged first. "This feels nice." said Midge. "I thought you'd like it, massages ease away the stress." said Astrid. And as Midge got her feet massaged, Astrid got both her shoulders and feet done.

When those were over, they went to another room with different pools. "Wow." said Midge. After getting some rental bathing suits, they looked for a pool to go into. "Why don't we try this Jacuzzi, Midge? Midge?" said Astrid.

Her daughter was no where in sight. She looked around, where could she have gone. She walked by a mud bath, and saw something bubble in it. She looked closer, and suddenly a person popped out.

Startled Astrid jumped back. Then she saw who this person really was. "Midge." she said. "Mom, they actually have mud you bathe in, it's great." said Midge happily. Astrid playfully rolled her eyes. "Well, I guess we can start with a mud bath." she said.

The two relaxed in the mud, got a quick shower to rinse the mud off, then relaxed in a Jacuzzi. "This is like a swimming pool, only hotter and more bubbles." said Midge. "That's what a Jacuzzi is, sweetie." said Astrid.

* * *

After soaking in the Jacuzzi, the two went to another room, to get their feet done and facials. They lied down in chairs next to each other, and then the workers put green cream on their faces. "Gee, this feels weird." said Midge, trying touch her face.

"Please don't touch the mask, sweetie." said one of the workers. When they finished, they went to go get the cucumbers for their eyes, and Midge looked over at her mom. She giggled. "You look like a monster, Mom."

"(Chuckles), well you look like a little one yourself." said Astrid. When the workers came back, they placed the cucumbers of their eyes, and went to work with their feet, filing their nails, and painting them.

Midge felt so relaxed she though she'd fall asleep. The next thing she knew, she was being lightly shook by her mother. "Midge, wake up sweetie." said Astrid. "Huh, I'm awake." Midge said tiredly. Everyone chuckled.

The masks were peeled off their faces, and their toes were finished. "Well, that concludes this spa treatment." said Astrid. "And you both look fabulous." said one of the workers. "Thanks." said the two.

They left the spa, and rode back home. "So did you have a nice time?" Astrid asked her daughter. "I did. I never knew relaxing could be so much fun." said Midge.

 **That's chapter 9, plz review**


	12. Beth's B Grade

**Chapter 12: Beth's B-Grade**

It was the day before the day that all students feared. It was Thursday, and Friday the kids would be getting their report cards. "This has got to be the most stressful time of our young lives." said Tam, when the kids were at recess.

"Yeah, it's bad enough we have to get report cards, but why do they gotta be on Fridays? If it's bad you get grounded for the whole weekend." said Spikelout. "It's happened before." Tim whispered to the others.

"Oh you guys are just being crazy. It's just report cards no big deal." said Beth. "Easy for you to say Beth, you get straight A's." said Midge. It was true, Beth was the brain of the group, and got good grades regularly. "All we can do is wait and hope for the best." Said Midge.

* * *

When Friday came everyone at school was on the edge. They were jittery during class, they barely played at recess, and could hardly eat their lunch. When they came back to their classrooms, they found the envelopes containing their report cards on the desks.

Everyone cautiously sat down, and looked at the small orange envelopes. Soon one by one they began opening them. Beth did it as if it was no big deal. She just took it out, and read it. "Let's see reading: A, spelling: A, science: A, math: A, social studies: B?" she said in disbelief.

She'd gotten a B, but she'd always gotten A's. "What'd you get, Tim?" asked Midge. "I got three A's and two B's. What about you?" said Tim. "Four A's one B." said Midge. "I got three B's and two C's, Dad's gonna love it." said Spikelout.

"I got four B's and one A." said Tam. "How'd you do, Beth? All A's again?" asked Midge. But Beth didn't answer her, she went to Mrs. Bork. "Mrs. Bork, I think there's been a mistake. I should have all A's." said Beth.

"Sorry, Beth. But there's no mistake." said Mrs. Bork. "B-but I always get A's." she said. "I know, but don't take it too hard, these kinds of things happen. And besides a B's still good." said Mrs. Bork.

"Beth has a B?" asked Spikelout in disbelief. "Beth got a B?" asked Tam. For the rest of class Beth sulked, she couldn't believe it. "You know Beth, it's not the end of the world." said Midge, when school was over.

"I know, but will my parents say? They expect me to get all A's." said Beth. "Hey, you guys." called a voice. The kids saw Jack running towards them with his report card in his hand. "I got three B's, two A's, and one C." he said.

"That's nice, Jack." said Beth, not really caring. "What's wrong, Beth?" asked Jack. "She got a B on her report card." Tim explained. "A B, wow that's a first." said Jack. "I know, mom and dad are gonna kill me." said Beth.

"Beth, I don't think you're parents will be upset over a B." reasoned Midge. "I mean it's not that bad Beth. They'll probably just ground you for only part of the weekend." said Spikelout. "Spikelout." said Tam sternly.

"What I'm just calling it like I see it." he said. "What should I do?" asked Beth, as they all went out to the bus. "Beth you're in luck cause I've been through this kind of thing plenty of times." said Spikelout.

On the bus Spikelout told Beth in order to avoid getting in big trouble she would have to be on her best behavior and doing things around the house without having her parents tell her to do them.

* * *

"You know Beth, I really don't think Mom and Dad will be upset." said Jack, as the two walked home. "Jack, that's easy for you to say, you get B's regularly. But it's unlike me." said Beth. When they got home, they found that their mom was home.

"That you, kids?" Heather called from the living room. "Yeah, Mom." said the Beth nervously, as the two went to see her. It was Heather's day off from work, and she was making the best of it, by putting her feet up and relaxing.

"How was school?" she asked. "School was fine." Jack answered. "Hey, Mom would you like a drink?" asked Beth. "You know I could use a soda." said Heather, as she started to get up. "No, let me get it." said Beth, hurrying to the kitchen.

"Why thank you, Beth." said Heather. Beth brought her mom the drink, and then went upstairs. "Okay, my room could use some cleaning." she said to herself. She picked up her toys, put away her books, made her bed, and even dusted.

By the time she'd finished, Fishlegs came home. "Hello, family." he said when he walked in. Springing into action, Beth went to her parents' room to get Fishlegs' slippers. "Hey, where's the other one?" she asked.

She heard low growling, and saw that Meatlug was chewing on the other one. "Meatlug, give me that, girl." After wrestling with the bulldog, Beth got the slipper. Downstairs Fishlegs had just sat down on the couch.

"Hi Dad. I brought you your slippers." Said Beth. "Why thank you, Beth." Said Fishlegs. "Beth have you cleaned your room?" Asked Heather. "Yes Mom." Said Beth, and then she went to the kitchen.

She was that there were some dishes in the sink. She got some dishwater ready and began washing them. When she finished Heather came in and was surprised. "Well here I am coming to do the dishes, but I see you already did them." She said.

"Well, they were just sitting there and I had nothing else to do." Beth explained. "Well aren't you helpful today." said Heather. "Now, I'm gonna go do my homework." said Beth, and she hurried upstairs.

* * *

For the rest of the day Beth did almost all the chores and waited on her family hand and foot. While Fishlegs and Heather were first proud of Beth, soon they began to get a little concerned. If there was one thing a parent found odd, it was their child having perfect behavior.

At dinner, Heather served them a nice meal of chicken and rice casserole, and lima beans "Now Beth I know you don't really like lima beans so you don't..." she tried to say, but Beth spoke up.

"It's okay, Mom, I'll eat them." said Beth. Heather and Fishlegs looked at each other confused, but Heather still put some on her plate. The family began eating, but Beth had a hard time swallowing those beans.

But she ate them, and she couldn't get finished quick enough. When eight o clock rolled around, Beth got ready for bed. In the living room Jack had just given his parents his report card. "Very good grades, Jack." Said Heather.

"Yep. Hey Beth can we see your report card?" Asked Fishlegs. "Uh actually I was just heading up to bed. I'll give it to you in the morning. Good night." Said Beth quickly. And she hurried upstairs.

Heather and Fishlegs looked at each other with confused looks. Upstairs Beth just lied in bed, holding her report card in her hands. Then there was at the door, and Fishlegs and Heather came in.

"Beth, you usually stay up later than this on a Friday." said Heather. "Is everything okay, sweetie?" asked Fishlegs. Beth looked at her parents, they had looks of concern on their faces. "(Sighs), it's my report card, it's not like my usual ones." said Beth, handing it to her mom.

Heather took it and she and Fishlegs looked over it. "Why Beth, this isn't bad at all." said Fishlegs. "But I got a B, when I usually get all A's." said Beth. "A B isn't bad at all, so you were a little off your game, it's not that big a deal." said Heather.

"You're not upset?" asked Beth. "No, why would we be?" asked Fishlegs. "Because you expect me to get A's." Beth explained. "Oh, Beth we expect you to do the best you can. We don't expect you to be perfect." said Heather.

"Really?" asked Beth hopefully. "Really." said Heather and Fishlegs together. Beth smiled, and hugged both her parents, and they hugged her back. "Well since I'm not in trouble, I think I'll go get some ice cream to wash the taste of these lima beans out of my mouth." said Beth, as she hurried downstairs.

 **That's chapter 12, plz review**


	13. Midge's Luckiest Birthday

**Chapter 13: Midge's Luckiest Birthday  
**

 **May**

It was May 1st, and Midge was in a very good mood when she woke up that morning. She got washed and dressed and skipped downstairs to breakfast. Toothless and Stormfly were playing a chew toy in the living room.

"Morning, you two." said Midge. When the dogs saw Midge, they hurried over to her, and licked her face. Midge giggled, as she pushed the dogs off her, then she went to the kitchen. "Good morning, Mom." she said.

"Good morning, Midge. Sleep well?" asked Astrid. "Yep, what's for breakfast?" "I made waffles." Midge happily ate her food, then Hiccup came down. "Morning, ladies." he said. Astrid gave him a cup and of coffee and a kiss.

"Morning, Dad." said Midge. "I see you're in a good mood, Midge." Hiccup observed. "I am." said Midge. "Would it have anything to do with your birthday coming up?" asked Astrid. "Maybe." said Midge.

Midge was born May 13th, and this year she was going to be 8-years-old. After everyone had finished eating, Astrid drove Midge to the bus stop, and dropped her off. "Hey, guys." she said. "Hi Midge." said the other kids.

When the bus came the kids boarded, and after Tam got on, Midge told the kids about her birthday. "You guys remember, right?" she asked. "Of course we do." said Beth. "Yeah, your birthday is the last one before school lets out." said Spikelout.

"It's gonna be great, and it's on a Friday this year." said Midge. "A Friday? Uh oh." said Tam. "What's wrong?" asked Jack. "Friday the 13th is a day when bad luck happens." said Tam. "Bad luck?" asked Midge.

"Yeah, you know, things go wrong, things break, bad stuff happens to you." "Oh, Tam that's just a superstition." said Tim. "Maybe so, but I still say you should watch your back Midge." said Tam. Midge just playfully rolled her eyes.

* * *

During class Midge tried to focus on the lessons, but she was too busy thinking about her birthday. She was going to have a Viking themed party (since her family and friends' ancestors were Vikings), a great cake, and she thought of all the nice presents she'd get.

Then she remembered she had to get her invitations ready. She got out a piece of paper and started writing down the names of all the people she wanted at her party. All her friends of course, but she also put down her grandparents, and Gobber.

At P.E., the kids were watching a workout video, and doing the aerobics instructed in it. "And we're done. Great job, kids." said Dagur. After changing back into their regular clothes, the kids left the gym.

"Hey, Midge, I heard your birthday's coming up." he said. "Yep, May 13th." said Midge. "Well you be careful. Wouldn't want any bad luck on your special day." But Midge just shook her head playfully, and followed the others.

At home, Midge was going over her party ideas with her parents. "So, we'll have a Viking ship bounce house, we'll play pin the helmet on the Viking, and play battle." said Hiccup making a list. "What kind of cake do you want again?" asked Astrid.

"Chocolate with green and purple frosting." said Midge. "Looking forward to your birthday?" asked Hiccup. "Yep, but everyone at school kept teasing me, cause they said Friday the 13th is a day when bad luck happens." said Midge.

"Oh, don't you listen to them. All that bad luck talk is just nonsense." said Astrid. "That's what I said." said Midge smiling.

* * *

When the week of her birthday came Midge grew even more excited. On Monday morning, Midge leapt out of her bed, but she tripped, and fell face down the floor. "Ow." she said. Hiccup heard the thump from his room, and went to go see if Midge was okay.

"Midge, you okay sweetie?" he asked, opening the door. "Don't worry, I'm fine, Dad." answered Midge, as she got up. "Next time just be a little more careful." said Hiccup, and he went back to his room to finished getting ready.

Midge dusted herself off, and got ready for the day. At breakfast, she wanted her favorite cereal, Crunch Ball Surprise, but they were out. "Mom, are we out of Crunch Ball Surprise?" she asked. "I'm afraid so, sweetie. But we do have bran cereal." Astrid answered, pulling out the cereal box.

But Midge cringed, bran cereal was more of an adult cereal, but she ate it reluctantly. Then Astrid dropped Midge off at the bus stop, and went to work. At school, she had a little mishap, when she got called on when she wasn't paying attention.

That evening at dinner, Midge told her parents that she was really looking forward to her party. "About that Midge, I'm not sure your grandpa will be making it to your party." said Hiccup. "What, why?" she asked.

"I called them today to see if they remembered, but your grandma said that he had a cold." Hiccup explained. Midge looked sad, she'd always had both her grandparents at her parties, and Grandpa Stoick and Gobber always told her and her friends old Viking legends.

"Now don't worry, sweetie. It's still early." Astrid encouraged. But after all that had happened that day, Midge wasn't so sure.

* * *

The rest of the week went by but Midge kept having bad luck. On Tuesday she forgot her reading book and for lunch they served tuna sandwiches, which she hated. Wednesday she got hit in the face while playing dodge ball in P.E., and she got a question wrong in class.

Then on Thursday she spilled her juice at breakfast, tore her homework for class, and spilled milk on her favorite dress. Midge couldn't believe all the bad luck that had happened to her, and with tomorrow being Friday the 13th who knew what could go wrong.

After she'd gotten her bath, Midge was getting ready for bed. Once she was in her pajamas, her parents came in to say goodnight. "Well Midge tomorrow, you'll be 8, and you'll have a great party." said Astrid, as she pulled the covers over her.

"Actually, I don't think I want to have my party anymore." Midge replied. "What, why?" asked Hiccup confused. "Because tomorrow's going to be awful." Midge answered. "What makes you say that?" Astrid questioned.

"Because Friday the 13th is the most unluckiest day of the year, and with bad luck I've had this week, my birthday will be a disaster." Midge explained. "Oh, sweetheart, you don't know that for sure." Said Hiccup.

"A day is what you make it. And I know you'll have a great day tomorrow." Added Astrid. After kissing her and leaving the room, Midge thought about what they said then fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Midge opened her eyes, and sat up. "(Yawns), well today's my birthday." she said. She got out of bed, and opened her window. She expected to see gray clouds in the sky, but to her surprise the sky was clear and blue, and the sun was out.

"Huh." she said. After she got washed up, she went to get dressed. "Wish I could wear my favorite dress." she said, opening her closet. But her dress was there nice and clean. Midge grabbed her dress, and hugged it.

After she was dressed she looked at herself in her mirror. She really loved that purple and black stripped short sleeves dress. After putting on her shoes, and grabbing her backpack, she went downstairs.

"Happy birthday, Midge." said Astrid, when she saw her daughter. "Morning Mom." Midge answered. "Would you like some Crunch Ball cereal?" Asked Astrid. "But I thought we were out."

"Well I picked up a box the other day and since today is your birthday you deserve your favorite breakfast." Astrid explained. As Midge happily ate her breakfast, Hiccup came down. "Good morning Astrid. And happy birthday sweetie." He said, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks Dad." Said Midge. Once she was finished, Hiccup went to work and Astrid took Midge to the bus stop. All the kids were happy to see her. "Hey Midge." Said Spikelout. "Happy birthday." Said Beth.

And all the others wished her a happy birthday. "Thanks, guys." she said. Soon the bus pulled up, and they were off to school.

* * *

At school when Midge walked into the classroom, Mrs. Bork wished her a happy birthday. Once class officially started, Mrs. Bork wrote the schedule on the board. Midge noticed that their lessons were shorter today.

"Now remember children since a lot of teachers are going to a conference, today's an early release day." Mrs. Bork announced. The kids cheered and Midge got excited, she'd completely forgot about that.

Class went great for Midge, she'd remembered her homework, they did fun activities, and at the end of the day, Mrs. Bork gave her a little birthday bag. Inside was a pencil, eraser shaped like a birthday cake, and some candy.

"I'll see you guys at my party later today, right?" asked Midge on the bus. "You bet." said Jack. "Wouldn't miss it." added Tam. "It's gonna be a blast." said Tim. When Midge got off the bus, she was picked up by her mom.

"Have a nice day at school, sweetie?" Astrid asked. "You bet, I got a present from my teacher." answered Midge. "That's nice, you ready for your party later?" "Yeah, but I still wish Grandpa was coming." said Midge, remembering that Stoick was sick.

When they got home, Midge noticed another car in the driveway. She was confused, but didn't pay much attention to it. After getting inside, she saw that her dad was out in the yard, setting up the party, but who else she saw surprised her.

Putting down her backpack, she hurried outside to get a better look. Along with her dad, putting up streamers and balloons, Valka was setting up the food table and chairs, Gobber was blowing up the bounce house, and Stoick was putting out all the toy weapons and costumes.

"Grandpa, you're here." Midge happily squealed going over to him. "Well of course. You didn't think I'd miss me only granddaughter's birthday would you?" asked Stoick, as he hugged her. "But I thought you were sick."

"Ah, it'll take much more than the sniffles to bring me down." Stoick replied. "That and about four bowls of chicken soup." said Valka, coming over, then she wished Midge a happy birthday.

* * *

Midge happily played inside while the grown-ups set up outside. When noon rolled around, the guests arrived, and the party began. The kids jumped in the bounce house, snacked on mini sandwiches, fruit, and punch, dressed in Viking costumes and played battle.

Toothless and Stormfly joined the party, and the kids pretended they were monsters that needed defeated, and then they took turns trying to pin the helmet on the Viking. Gobber and Stoick told them stories of the Vikings battling monsters and sailing the seas, and then it was time for Midge to open her presents.

She enjoyed ripping off the paper, and reading the cards. From her mom she got a new pair of pajamas, her dad gave her a mini telescope. Beth gave her a book about mythical creatures, Jack got her some glow in the dark rubber balls.

From Tim she got a board game, Spikelout got her some pink socks. Her present from Tam was a teddy bear, her grandparents gave her a brown sweater and a matching hat, and Gobber got her some new boots.

"Thank you all for the presents, I love them." Midge announced. "Great, now time for cake." said Astrid. Valka brought of the cake with eight candles lit on it. Everyone sang, "Happy Birthday", and when they finished, Midge closed her eyes, made a wish, and blew them all out, everyone cheered.

After eating cake and playing some more, the Haddocks said to goodbye to everyone. When it came time for Midge to go to bed, Hiccup and Astrid tucked her in. "So did you have a good birthday?" asked Astrid.

"You bet, Mom." Midge answered. "I'm glad," said Hiccup kissing her, then he said, "you know sweetie, people have always said 13 was an unlucky number, but to us, it's the luckiest number in the world."

"(Yawns), Thanks, guys." Midge replied, then she closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep after a very lucky day.

 **That's chapter 13, plz review**


	14. Summer Changes

**Chapter 14: Summer Changes (This chapter is based off the book Karen's Nanny)  
**

It was a special fay for the kids at Berk Elementary School, May 19th, the last day of school before summer vacation. Everyone, even the teachers were getting antsy in their seats, and to pass the time, Mrs. Bork had the kids playing board games.

"I can't wait for school to be over." said Spikelout. "Me either, then we can have nonstop fun." said Beth, as she moved a game piece. "Uh, Beth you get to move two spaces, you just moved once." corrected Midge.

"Oh, sorry." she replied, as she put the piece in the right place. "No school till August, it's gonna be a blast." said Tim. Just as the kids finished their game, the final bell rang. The kids cheered and hurried up from their desk.

But Midge and her friends took their time. "It's been a pleasure having you kids this year." said Mrs. Bork. "We've had fun in your class too, Mrs. B." said Spikelout. "Have a great summer." said Mrs. Bork.

The kids hugged her, and then left the room. They picked up Jack from his classroom and went out to the bus. As soon as the bus takes off we're officially on break." said Tam. "Yep, let's go." said Beth, as she walked.

But she was walking the wrong way. "Beth." called Jack. "What?" she asked. "The bus is this way." "Oh, sorry. I guess all the excitement's making my brain frazzled." She Said. Once they were in their seats they waited.

And when the bus drove off, everyone cheered, their summer vacation had officially started.

* * *

That night, all the kids were in their homes just relaxing from a whole year of school. However, as Tam was in her room watching TV, Tuffnut came in. "Tam, I need to talk to you." he said. "What's up, Dad?" asked Tam.

"Sweetie, I've been thinking about this for a while, and I think it's time we moved." he explained. "Move, you mean leave Berk?" asked Tam worriedly. "No no no, we're not leave Berk, we're just leaving the apartment, and moving into an actual house."

"But why?" "I've been wanting to move to a house for a long time now, and after saving over the years, we have the money for it." "But I love this apartment." "Trust me, Tam. It's best this way." said Tuffnut, and he left.

Tam just lied back on her bed, trying to take in what had just been said to her.

* * *

The next day the kids went to the playground, and met on the jungle gym. "You won't believe what my dad told me last night." said Tam. "What?" asked Midge. "We're moving." "What?" asked the others in disbelief.

"We're not leaving town, but we're leaving our apartment." Tam explained. "Oh, that's good." said Spikelout. "Spikelout." said Beth, as the others looked at him meanly. "I meant that you're not leaving town." he corrected.

"Sorry about that, Tam." said Jack. "I can't believe it, I've lived in that apartment my whole life." said Tam. "I'm sure it'll all be okay, Tam." assured Midge. Then when the Spikelout and Tim got home, they found out about a change that was happening to them.

When Spikelout got into his room, he saw his parents going through his closet. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked. "Oh, hey sweetie. We've decided it's time for you to do hand me downs with Tim." Ruffnut explained.

"What?" asked Tim, who was passing by. "Hand me downs?" Asked Spikelout. "Yeah Spikelout we're going to give all the clothes you don't wear anymore to Tim." Snotlout explained. "What?" They both asked.

"Now don't worry boys; it's for the best." Said Ruffnut. But Spikelout and Tim looked at each other unsure. And the changes kept coming to all the kids.

Heather and Fishlegs noticed Beth was having trouble seeing, so they made her an appointment with the optometrist. He said that she was going to need to wear glasses. That was something Beth wasn't happy about.

But her parents just told her she'd get used to them. The next change happened with Midge, at dinner one night they told her that they'd be working different hours at work, so she'd be spending most of her summer days at her grandparents.

While Midge liked staying at her grandparents, she thought her parents would be around more since it was the summer. They said it was only temporary. But the biggest change of all came when Dagur and Mala came over to dinner at the Ingermans.

"So we have an exciting announcement." said Dagur. "What's that?" asked Fishlegs. Mala put her hands on Dagur's, and spoke. "Last week Dagur asked me a question, and I was happy to say yes." While Heather and Fishlegs looked excited, Beth and Jack looked confused.

"We're getting married." she said. Heather and Fishlegs showered the two with congratulations. But Beth and Jack were in shock. While the adults were busy in their business they snuck away.

* * *

The next day at the playground, the kids talked about what was going on. "So far this summer stinks." Said Spikelout. "Yeah, everything's changing. I mean in these glasses I don't even look like Beth anymore." Said Beth putting on her simple black glasses.

"I'm really gonna miss our apartment." Said Tam. "I don't want to give my clothes away." Said Spikelout. "And I don't want his stuff." Said Tim. "And with Uncle Dagur getting married, we can forget about the camping trip he takes us on every summer." Said Jack.

"And my parents are gonna be too busy to spend time with me. We gotta do something." Said Midge. "Like what? Everything's changing and there's nothing we can do about it." Said Tim.

"Hmm, but we can do something about us." Said Midge. "What?" Asked the others. "We can all agree that we don't like all the changes that are happening, right?" She asked.

"Right." "Well how about we don't change?" Midge suggested. "How are we supposed to do that?" Asked Beth. "We'll do the same thing everyday. That way we won't ever have to change." Said Midge.

The kids looked at each other and began nodding. "So we're all agreed. From this moment on we won't change." Said Midge. And they all put they hands in to make it official.

* * *

Over the next few days, the kids did exactly the same thing everyday. They wore the same kinds of clothes, played the same thing, and ate the same snacks. "This was a pretty good idea, Midge." said Spikelout, one day at the playground.

"Yeah, since we stopped changing, we don't have anything to worry about." added Tam. "I told you guys." said Midge. But as the days went on, the adults noticed their kids' odd behavior. When Tuffnut noticed Tam eating the same potato chips for the third time that week, he offered her some berries.

But Tam refused, even though she liked them. Heather and Fishlegs noticed that Beth and Jack were playing the same board game they played yesterday. "Kids, you got lots of games, don't you wanna play a different one?" asked Fishlegs.

"No thanks, Dad. We like this game." said Beth, as she squinted. Snotlout and Ruffnut noticed the boys wearing practically the same clothes. "Spikelout don't you want to wear some of your new clothes?" asked Ruffnut.

"No thanks, Mom." said Spikelout. "Well what about you Tim?" "No thanks." Tim replied. That evening, after Midge had had her dinner, she went to get dessert. She was going to have some Oreos, when her dad said something.

"Hey, Midge I bought you a surprise in the freezer." said Hiccup. Midge opened the freezer and saw he dad bought her ice cream sandwiches. At first she was going to go for it, but remembered her vow.

* * *

Finally the adults decided to get to the bottom of what was going on. So one evening, they sat them down on the couch and spoke with them. "Midge, we need to talk." said Astrid.

"You've been acting differently lately." said Heather. "What do you mean, we've been going everything the same for the last week." said Tim. "That's the thing. Why are you doing everything the same?" asked Tuffnut.

"Well, I didn't like the changes that were happening." Midge answered. "So we all decided to not change." explained Jack. "But changes are always happening." said Snotlout. "I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. I love this apartment." said Tam.

"I miss you guys." said Midge. "I hate these glasses." said Beth, holding them. "Once Uncle Dagur gets married, we'll be forgotten." added Jack. "I don't want to give up my clothes." said Spikelout. "And I don't want them." said Tim.

After a minute the adults spoke. "Well sweetheart, maybe giving you this big change and just telling you to deal with it, wasn't a good idea." said Hiccup. "I guess sometimes when you're a child, sudden adjustments can be overwhelming." said Fishlegs.

"And maybe we should've talked to you kids about it first then just rushing into it." said Ruffnut. "And I should've seen things from your point of view." said Tuffnut. The adults apologized, and talked it out with the kids.

Hiccup and Astrid told Midge that their hours wouldn't be all summer, just a couple of weeks. Fishlegs and Heather told Beth that wearing glasses wouldn't change who she was, and that glasses would make her look smarter.

They'd have Dagur and Mala talk to them about the wedding tomorrow. Snotlout and Ruffnut explained to the boys that hand me downs weren't that bad, Spikelout would be able to get more new clothes, and Tim could have the clothes he actually wanted.

And Tuffnut explained to Tam that he'd miss the apartment too, but living in an actual house was going to be so much better.

* * *

The following day, the kids met up at the playground to talk. "Well, my parents say they won't be working long hours all summer." said Midge. "And our parents said hand me downs weren't so bad." said Tim.

"And I get new stuff." said Spikelout. "And Uncle Dagur and Miss Wings talked to me and Jack earlier. He said that he'll never forget us, and we can still do that camping trip." Beth said, "And I got these new glasses. They feel more like me."

Today Beth wore purple glasses. "He and Miss Wings even want us to be the flower girl and ring bearer at the wedding." Jack added. "And my dad said moving to a house will be better than the apartment." said Tam.

"I guess whatever this summer throws at us, we can take it." said Midge.

 **That's chapter 14, plz review**


	15. Roughin' the Woods

**Chapter 15: Roughin' the Woods**

 **June**

It was Friday morning, June 1st, and the kids were really excited. Because every year since they were in kindergarten, Dagur took the kids out for a weekend camping trip. Everyone was currently at Fishlegs and Heather's house waiting for Dagur, they were all dressed in shorts, t-shirts, and boots, some wore jackets and hats.

"I can't wait to get to the woods." said Midge. "Me either, a whole weekend of fishing, hiking, and sleeping outside." said Spikelout. "Do you kids have everything?" asked Hiccup. "Yes, Mr. Haddock." answered Beth.

"Got all your clothes, sleeping bags, and extra supplies?" Asked Heather. "Got it all." Dr. Ingerman. Suddenly, they heard a horn honk outside. "Uncle Dagur's here." Said Jack excitedly. Everyone went outside, and saw Dagur waiting for them in a large minivan.

He got out wearing his camp out clothes, which were jeans, a black t-shirt, boots, and a brown over shirt. "You kids ready for a weekend camping trip?" he asked them. "Yeah." they all said, excitedly.

"Then let's get moving." said Dagur. The kids hugged and kissed their parents goodbye, and boarded the minivan. Once everyone was in and had their seat belts on, they were off.

* * *

As Dagur drove down the road to the camp grounds, the kids talked about how fun the trip was going to be. "I can't wait to smell that fresh forest air." said Tam. "I can't wait to go fishing." said Jack.

"I'd love to stargaze." said Midge. "I hope we get to see a bear." said Spikelout. "Why?" asked Tim. "Because they're so cool, they really big, strong, and they can tear things apart with their claws." Spikelout explained.

"Are we almost there, Uncle Dagur?" asked Beth. "It's still gonna be a while, kids. But don't worry, we'll be there soon enough." answered Dagur. To pass the time, the kids played I spy, sang a couple songs, and looked at the sights.

Finally they arrived at the campgrounds, and after checking in with the local rangers, their camping trip had officially began. After finding a spot, all the kids poured out of the van, and explored their new surroundings.

Their spot was a nice spot by the lake and near the hiking trails. "All right kids, gather round." Dagur announced, and all the kids gathered around him. "Now before we start we need to set up our camp, and go over the rules. We don't eat anything in the woods we aren't familiar with, we stay together, and we don't go anywhere without a partner or without telling me."

"Yes, Uncle Dagur." said Beth and Jack. "Yes, Coach D." said the other kids. "Good, now let's get to work." said Dagur. They unloaded the van, and put up their tents, made them comfortable, then collected firewood.

"Well everything's done, Coach D." Said Midge. "Great, now let's take a little hike, to see what's around." Said Dagur. Using some stones to the mark the path, they went through the woods.

* * *

In the woods Dagur pointed out different types of birds, animal tracks, plants, and berry bushes. "Coach D, do you think we'll see some animals after the sun goes down?" asked Tam. "Perhaps, animals like raccoons, possums, and foxes come out at night." Dagur explained.

After they'd seen enough and the sun started to set they went back to the camp sight, and decided to get dinner started. "What are we having for dinner, Coach D?" asked Tim. "How about some hot dogs and canned beans?" suggested Dagur.

"Beans and weenies, sounds delicious." said Midge. Once Dagur got a fire going, the kids each put a hot dog on a skewer, and started cooking them. "(Sniffs), these hot dogs smell better than the ones they made at school." said Spikelout.

"Anyone for baked beans?" Asked Dagur, holding up a small pot of beans, and everyone raised their hands. After some s'mores for dessert, they decided to get to bed, girls slept in one tent, the guys slept in another, and Dagur slept in his own.

During the night, Jack was awoken by a mysterious noise, it sounded like a rustling. He looked around the tent to see if it was the one of the others who made the noise. But everyone was sound asleep.

He slowly and quietly got up, and got out of the tent. Using his flashlight, he looked around. "But he couldn't see anything but trees. "Jack?" Asked a voice. He yelped and quickly turned around.

Dagur had come out of his tent. "Oh, Coach D. It's just you." He said. "What are you doing?" "I heard a noise." Jack explained. "It was probably just the wind. Now let's get back to bed." Said Dagur.

And with that, they both went back to sleep.

* * *

The following morning Dagur fixed up some eggs for breakfast. "I really did hear something last night." Said Jack. "Maybe you were just hearing things." Suggested Tam. "Or dreaming." Added Tim.

"Or maybe you really did hear something." Said Spikelout. "Like what?" Asked Midge. "Like Bigfoot." He said. "Bigfoot?" Asked Jack. "You've never heard of Bigfoot? He's a huge hairy ape monster with huge feet." Spikelout explained.

"Monster?" Asked Jack a little frightened. "Now don't you listen to that Jack. There's no such a thing as monsters or Bigfoot." Said Dagur. After breakfast they decided to explore the woods some more.

They collected rocks and afterwards went to the lake for a canoe ride. "This is so much fun." Said Beth, as she paddled. "You said it, Beth." Agreed Midge. "Brace yourselves, kids, we're heading for some rapids." Said Dagur.

As they went through the rapids, they all got splashed with water. "Well that's one way to cool off." Said Dagur. Everyone laughed. Then they fished for trout for dinner. "I'm not getting anything." Complained Spikelout.

"Spikelout the biggest thing to have when fishing is patience." Said Beth. "Yeah like that ever works." "Hey I got one." Said Tim reeling in a fish. Spikelout was dumbfounded. "See?" Asked Beth, and she kept fishing.

That night after cooking the trout, Dagur served it to the kids. "This has been a great camping trip." Said Tam. "You said it, Tam." Agreed Tim. "Beef jerky, anyone?" Asked Midge, holding up a bag.

"I'll take some." Said Jack. As she gave him the bag, and started snacking, he heard something rustle. He jumped, almost dropping the jerky. "You all right, Jack?" Asked Dagur. "I'm okay, I just thought I heard that thing again."

"You mean Bigfoot?" Asked Spikelout, in a scary voice. "Would quit scaring him?" Asked Midge. "I've told you there's no such thing as Bigfoot." Said Dagur. After eating more s'mores and watching the stars they went to sleep.

During the night, Jack was awoken by the sound again. Once again, he left the tent and looked around. "All right, whatever you are, I'm not afraid of you." he whispered. He shined his flashlight along the bushes and trees.

Then he heard the rustling noise again, it was coming from some bushes. Quietly Jack went over, and shined the flashlight on the bush. It wasn't a monster that was making the sound, but a fox and her kits.

"Oh, sorry, didn't know you guys were looking for breakfast." said Jack. And he turned around and went back to his tent.

* * *

When morning came, everyone packed everything up, and got ready to head home. "Everything packed up, kiddos?" asked Dagur. "Yep, Coach D." said Midge. "Then let's head on back." Everyone piled in the van, and rode back.

"Hey, I found out what was making that rustling sound last night." said Jack. "What was it?" asked Tim. "It was a mother fox and her babies." Jack explained. "You see, I told you there was no such thing as monsters or Bigfoot." said Dagur.

"Yeah, besides, Bigfoot lives in Washington, not Minnesota." said Midge, and everyone laughed.

 **That's chapter 15, plz review**


	16. Midge Goes Under

**Chapter 16: Midge's Goes Under  
**

Midge woke up one night, feeling awful. She felt hot, her throat hurt, and she felt really tired. She wanted to call her parents but she felt too weak to get out of bed, so she just lied in bed groaning quietly.

Suddenly, her door opened, and her mom stood there in her robe. "Midge, are you all right, sweetie?" asked Astrid. "I don't feel so good, Mom." Midge replied. Astrid walked over, and felt her daughter's forehead.

"You've got a fever." "And my throat hurt too." said Midge. "I'll be right, back." said Astrid. She left the room, and about a minute later, she came back with a wet washcloth. She put it on Midge's head. "Can you stay for a while, Mom?" She asked.

"Of course." Said Astrid. She sat down on a chair, and comforted her daughter.

* * *

The next morning Midge woke up to find her mom was still sitting by her bed, but she still felt awful. After Astrid woke up, and checked on her, she said she'd be calling Heather to schedule an appointment.

As she walked out of Midge's room, Hiccup came out dressed for work. "Everything all right?" he asked. "She's still got a fever. I'm making her appointment." Said Astrid. Hiccup went into the room and saw his daughter.

"Hi sweetie." He said. "Hi, Dad." Said Midge quietly. "Your mom says you're under the weather." "Yeah, my throat really hurts." Said Midge. "Well I'll come home a little early to help take care of you. Okay?" He said.

"Okay." Midge answered. Hiccup gave her a kiss, then left for work. Astrid quickly got on the phone with Heather, and told her about how Midge was under the weather. Luckily Heather could see her that afternoon.

After Midge managed to get out of bed, put on some clothes, drink some orange juice and eat a little, they went to the doctor's office.

* * *

In the examination room, Heather looked down Midge throat. "Hmm, definitely red and swollen." she said. "What do you think, Heather?" asked Astrid. "Well if I'm right, this is Midge's first sore throat this year, but she's had four others last year." said Heather, looking at her clipboard.

"So it'll go away like all the other times?" asked Midge. "Actually, I have another solution. I think it's time for me to take your tonsils out." Heather explained. "You really think that'll work?" Asked Astrid.

"Yes, when a person has more than two sore throats a year it's usually caused by tonsils." "What do you think, sweetie?" Astrid asked her daughter. At first Midge was quiet, then she spoke. "I don't know." She said, quietly.

Usually Midge was pretty brave, but the thought of getting her tonsils out seemed a little scary. "Don't worry, Midge. A tonsillectomy is a very simple operation." Assured Heather. "Okay. "Midge said.

"Now I'm going to prescribe some antibiotic medicine to get rid of the fever. Then call me when it's gone, then we can schedule the procedure." said Heather.

* * *

Back at home, Midge took her medicine, then went back to bed. Toothless and Stormfly kept her company while Astrid was downstairs. "Dr. Ingerman said I have an operation." She said to the dogs.

Toothless barked. "I know, it is a little scary. But Dr. Ingerman says it'll stop these sore throats for good." said Midge. Stormfly licked Midge's face, in an attempt to comfort her. "Thanks, girl." said Midge.

When it was time for dinner, Hiccup brought her up a bowl full of chicken noodle soup, and orange juice. "Hey, sweetie. So your mom told me what Dr. Ingerman suggested. How you feeling?" he asked.

"All right, I guess." said Midge, "Dad, have you ever been to the hospital before?" "Sure, you had to be in a hospital when you went through what I went through." said Hiccup. He pulled up his pants leg to reveal his prosthetic leg.

* * *

Back when Hiccup was 15, he'd lost his leg a terrible car accident. "Were you scared?" "It was scary." Hiccup admitted. He remembered the day he lost his leg. His parents car crashed, he felt a really sharp pain in his leg, the next thing he knew he was being wheeled into an operating room, and he woke up the lower part of his left leg was gone.

It'd been a tough change, but the doctors said he was lucky since he still had his knee. But with a great prosthetic and a couple years of physical therapy, he was as good as new.

"But once I had my surgery and fully recovered everything was all right. I was okay and you will be too." said Hiccup, putting a hand on her shoulder. Midge smiled at her father, and then he left her to eat.

* * *

A couple days later, Midge's fever went away. And Astrid scheduled the operation for the end of the week. Midge's friends came over to see her. "You're actually gonna have your tonsils out?" Asked Tim.

"Yeah, Dr. Ingerman says it's best." Answered Midge. "That sounds cool." Said Spikelout. "It doesn't feel cool. It's kinda scary." Said Midge. "Don't worry, Midge. I'm sure it won't be that bad." Said Jack.

"Yeah, I remember when I had to go to the hospital when I broke my wrist. I was a little nervous, but it was all right." Said Tam. "But this is different. You just got a cast, I'm gonna have doctors cut my throat open." Said Midge.

"But Mom says afterwards you can get all the ice cream you can eat." Said Beth. "Really?" Asked Midge. The thought of eating as much chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla ice cream as she could sounded great.

* * *

When the end of the week came, the Haddock family woke up, and got ready to go to the hospital. "You ready for the procedure, sweetie?" asked Hiccup. "I think so, Dad." Midge answered quietly.

"Dr. Ingerman said you could bring a couple things if you want." said Astrid. "Well maybe I will bring a couple things." said Midge, as she hurried back upstairs. She grabbed her stuffed dragon, Starlight, and her blanket.

After saying goodbye to Toothless and Stormfly, they drove to the hospital. When they got there Midge was checked in, was given a hospital bracelet, and a nurse escorted them to a hospital room. After taking her temperature, blood pressure, checking her heart and lungs, Midge was given a yellow hospital gown with planets on it.

"Now just one more thing." said the nurse, as she got a shot ready. Midge's eyes widen in fear, and she asked, "What's that for?" "This is just something to help you relax. Now this is just gonna pinch a little." said the nurse.

Hiccup held his daughter's hand, as the nurse gave her the shot. "There all done. I'll just Dr. Ingerman know that you're here." said the nurse, leaving the room.

"And I'm gonna find the restrooms, be right back." said Hiccup. "Mom, have you ever been in a hospital before?" asked Midge. "Why yes. I had to come here when I had you." said Astrid.

* * *

Eight years ago on May 13, Hiccup and Astrid came to the hospital to have their first child. "How you feelin', honey?" asked Hiccup, as he and a nurse wheeled her upstairs. "(Pants), ask me that when this is all over." Astrid answered, with her hands on her swollen stomach.

After being taken to the delivery room, and being in a lot of pain, the two had a beautiful baby girl. "Were you scared?" asked Midge. "A little, but it when it was all over everything was great." said Astrid.

Then Hiccup and Heather came to them. "Good morning, everyone. Midge we're all ready for you." said Heather. "I'm not sure I'm ready. I feel kinda weird." said Midge. "That's just the shot it's helping." said Heather.

Hiccup and Astrid gave her a hug and a kiss, and Midge was wheeled out of the room, and up to the operating room. She smiled at the other doctors and nurses, and was sure they smiled back even though they were wearing masks.

"Now, Midge, just relax and breathe normally." said Heather, putting a clear mask over her face. She did, and as she breathed her eyes grew droopy, until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Midge slowly opened her eyes, her throat felt like it was on fire. She looked around, and saw she was back in the hospital room. She tried to sit up, but her body was really tired. "Midge." said a voice.

Looking over she saw her parents. "Hey, sweetie how you feeling?" asked Hiccup, stroking her hair. "My throat really hurts, and I'm really tired." Midge whispered. "Dr. Ingerman said you'd feel like that. She said the operation went great." said Astrid.

Midge smiled at hearing that. A while later, Heather came to check on Midge. "No fever, no strange rashes, and the swelling's gone down. Midge you're ready to go home." she said. "Great, but when will my voice go back to normal?" asked Midge.

"Couple of days." "Thanks, Heather." said Hiccup. "No problem." said Heather. When they got home, Midge spent the rest of the day relaxing in her room, and she got a surprise. "Midge would you like some ice cream?" asked Astrid.

"Yeah." said Midge, happily. And she brought her some Neapolitan ice cream with chocolate sauce. "This was definitely worth getting my tonsils out." said Midge, as she ate the ice cream.

 **That's chapter 16, plz review**


	17. Moving On

**Chapter 17: Moving On  
**

"Are we almost there, Dad?" asked Tam from the back seat of her dad's car. "Almost, just be patient." said Tuffnut, as he drove. Today was the day Tuffnut had finally bought the new house he and Tam were going to live in.

They were going to be living in a neighborhood close to where the others lived, and Tam really wanted to see what their new home was going to look like. "We're here." said Tuffnut, driving into a driveway.

The house was mocha colored with a black roof, and a brown wooden door. "Wow, our first actual house." said Tam. They got out of the car, and went inside. Tam was amazed, she couldn't believe she was actually going to live here.

"Well you better go up and pick out a room." said Tuffnut. So Tam scurried up the stairs, and waked down the hallway. "All these different rooms, yet we're the only ones in the house." she thought to herself.

She found a room with a view of all the houses behind them. "Gee this room much bigger than my old one." Tam lied down on the carpet just looking around, then she closed her eyes.

She felt like it was a dream. "I see you've found your room." Said a voice. Tam opened her eyes, and saw her dad. "Uh, yeah Dad." Said Tam, sitting up. "(Chuckles), well come on we still got packing up to do." said Tuffnut.

* * *

The next day, at the playground, Tam told her friends about her new house. "It's so cool that you're gonna be living closer to us." said Jack. "Yeah, we would get to see each other more often, and we'd share a bus stop." said Midge.

"Yeah, it'll be so exciting living in an actual house." said Tam. "Glad to see you're looking forward to it." said Beth. "Dad says it'll only be a couple more weeks before we finally move in." said Tam.

Later that day back at her apartment, Tam was putting her toys and books into a box.

Belch, Tuffnut's Bassett Hound, was keeping her company. As she picked up another one of her toys, she saw something on the wall. There was a small drawing of a yellow sun on there.

"I remember when I drew that." she said to herself. Years ago when she was 4 when her dad and her first moved into the apartment, she drew a small picture on the wall to mark it as her room. She never realized how long ago it was when she arrived at the apartment

She then remembered all the times she'd had in the apartment. There was the time her dad accidentally burned some garlic bread and the whole apartment smelled of smoke, one night when there was huge thunderstorm, Tam went to her dad's room, and slept in his bed for the night.

When she broke her wrist, Belch comforted her by lying by her and licking her face. And there was a time when she's had her 6th birthday party in the apartment. Tam and her dad had had so many memories in their apartment, and now they were leaving. It made Tam feel a little sad.

* * *

That night for dinner Tuffnut made some macaroni and cheese, and he ate it with Tam. As they ate, Tuffnut noticed Tam was quiet, and didn't seem to be interested in eating. "Is something wrong, Tam?" he asked.

"What, no nothing." said Tam. "Is something wrong with the macaroni and cheese?" "No, it's fine." said Tam, as she ate faster. At bedtime, while Tam slept, she started to having a dream.

* * *

 _"Come on, Tam. It's time to leave." called Tuffnut from outside. "But Dad, once I step out of the apartment, I'll never see it again." said Tam. "Oh forget about the apartment, dear. We have a new home now." said Tuffnut.  
_

 _He walked up the stairs, grabbed Tam's hand, and dragged her down the stairs. The second they were in the car, Tuffnut drove away, and Tam watched as her apartment got sucked into the sky.  
_

 _"Nooo!" said Tam._

* * *

Tam woke up in a cold sweat. "Thank goodness it's still here." she whispered. The following day, at the playground Tam told her friends about her second thoughts about moving. "But I thought you liked the idea of living in a house?" Said Midge.

"I do, but I've lived in that apartment for years, it's my home." Said Tam. "Come on Tam, it's just an apartment." Said Spikelout. "Spikelout." Said Beth sternly. "What?" He asked. "Listen Tam, we all live in houses and we can tell you it's great." Said Tim.

But Tam was still unsure. Back at home she was just looking at her room, which was practically empty and filled with boxes. Tuffnut walked by, and saw his daughter looking a little Tam. "Got the moving blues?" He asked.

"What, no I was just..." "Look sweetie, I know you're feeling sad about moving." "You do?" "It comes with moving." He answered. "We've had so many things happen here, Dad. Good or bad this place holds lots of memories."

Tuffnut got down to her level. "I know you're going to miss this place, and I'm going to miss it too. But we'll always have memories. And we'll make lots more memories in our new house." Tuffnut told her.

Tam smiled a little, and the two hugged.

* * *

When moving day came the movers packed up all the furniture, and the apartment was completely empty. "It's time to go, Tam." said Tuffnut, as he held Belch. "I'm coming, Dad." Tam answered back. She took one last look at the place.

Then after taking a deep breathe, she followed her dad outside. They got in the car, and Tam watched as the apartment building disappeared as they drove further away. Once they arrived at the house, the movers got right to work.

They put the furniture in their designated spots, and brought in all the boxes. Then it was time to start unpacking, Tuffnut took downstairs, Tam took her room. That evening, their friends came over to celebrate their new house.

Pizza was ordered, and they brought sodas. The adults gathered in the living room, while the kids were up in Tam's room. "The place is great, bro." said Ruffnut. "Thanks, definitely worth the price." said Tuffnut.

"Do you think Tam's gonna like it here?" asked Fishlegs. "Oh, I think she'll adjust well." said Tuffnut. Upstairs all the kids were having fun. "I love your new room, it's so much bigger." said Jack. "Thanks." said Tam.

"So is it starting to feel like home?" asked Midge. "There's one thing I have to do first." said Tam. She got a yellow crayon, and in the corner of the room, drew a picture of the sun. "Now it feels like home." she said.

 **That's chapter 17, plz review, next chapter A Day at the Lake**


	18. A Day at the Lake

**Chapter 18: A Day at the Lake**

 **July 1st** **  
**

Midge and her friends were at the playground lying under a tree one Monday afternoon. Berk was going through a heatwave, and they felt like bacon frying in the pan. "What do you guys wanna do?" asked Midge. "I don't know, it's too hot to to do anything." Spikelout complained.

"All we can do is sweat." added Tam. "Well if there's nothing else to do here, why don't we just go home?" suggested Beth. "Yeah, where there's AC." agreed Jack. So the kids all went back to their houses.

Hiccup and Astrid were at home trying to keep cool themselves. "I'm back." said Midge, coming inside. "You're back early." Hiccup pointed out. "It's too hot for the playground." Midge explained. "This heat is killing all of us." said Astrid.

"I'll be in my room." said Midge, going upstairs, Toothless and Stormfly followed her. "There's gotta be a way to beat this heat." said Hiccup, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "California's looking pretty good right about now, they could go to the beach." said Astrid.

Then it hit Hiccup. "We don't have beach but we do have a lake." She said. It was then they knew what they should do. They call their friends and started making plans. The next day they told the kids.

* * *

"We're going to the lake?" Asked Beth and Jack. "Yep, Saturday everyone's going." Said Fishlegs. "You mean our friends, their parents?" Asked Beth. "Even Midge's grandparents and Gobber." Said Heather.

"And Dagur and Mala." Said Fishlegs. When they heard that they sort of froze. "Miss Wings is coming?" Asked Jack. "Well of course, she is your uncle's fiancee." Said Heather. The two siblings just looked at each other.

That evening, Jack met Beth in her room so the two could have a sibling talk. "I can't believe Miss Wings is coming with us to the lake." said Jack. "I know, but I guess it makes sense, I mean she's going to be our aunt." said Beth.

"But she's still our principal, and we're supposed to have fun with her around." said Jack. "Maybe the other will have some advice for us." said Beth. The next day, the two told the others who else was coming on the trip.

"Miss Wings is coming with us to the lake?" Asked Tim. "Yep." Answered Beth. "Gross." Said Spikelout. "What?" Asked Tam. "Our principal is going to be in a bathing suit." He explained.

The kids just rolled their eyes. "How're we supposed to have fun, with our principal there?" Asked Beth. "Well maybe it won't be that bad. I mean school's out, so technically she's not our principal." Midge said.

"I guess." Said Jack, though none of them were really sure.

* * *

When Saturday morning came everywhere had breakfast, and packed up their cars, and drove out to lake. Once most of them arrived, they began talking and waiting for the others. "This a perfect day for the lake." Said Midge.

Indeed it was. The sun was shining, and the sky was clear and blue, with not a cloud in the sky. Soon Dagur and Mala came in his car. "Morning everyone." Said Dagur, getting out. "Hello." Said Mala.

The kids hoped that Miss Wings wouldn't notice them right away, but she did. "Hello, children." She said. "Hello, Miss Wings." The kids said in union. "Well now that we're all here, let's find a spot." Said Hiccup.

As they walked to the lake, Miss Wings got the kids attention. "Kids, a moment please." She said. "Yes, Miss Wings?" Asked Beth. "I hope you'd all would start calling me by a different name."

"Mrs. Berserk?" Asked Spikelout. "Actually Beth and Jack I'd like you to start calling me Aunt Mala. And kids you can start calling me Miss M or Miss Mala." Said Mala. The kids were a little surprised by this, calling their principal by such a casual name?

"Uh, okay." They said, and they quickly hurried off. After changing into their bathing suits, and putting on sunscreen, everyone was ready for a fun and relaxing day. As the kids all returned from the changing rooms, Spikelout caught something.

"Oh my gosh." he said. "What?" asked Tim. "Check out Miss Wings." he whispered. The kids looked, and saw that Mala was wearing a black one piece bathing suit. "All right kids, you know the rules, stay where we can see you, leave the lake creatures alone, and have fun." said Hiccup.

"We will, Dad." said Midge, and her friends agreed, and then they went off towards the water. They all splashed in the water, and had a splash fight, it was boys against girls. "Take that, Jack." said Beth, as she splashed her brother.

"Get ready to get wet, Tam." said Spikelout. They were so busy splashing, they didn't see Dagur and Mala coming over. "Hey kiddos." said Dagur. The kids stopped splashing, and looked up at the two.

"Mind if we join in?" asked Mala. The kids all looked at each other with unsure looks, and finally Midge spoke. "Uh, sure." Dagur got on the boys' team, and Mala joined the girls. Together they all splashed and the winner were the girls.

"We won." said Beth. "Great job, girls." Said Mala, holding up her hand so they could give her a high five. But the girls felt awkward, then Tim swooped in. "Hey let's go make sandcastles." He said.

"Great idea, Tim." Said Beth, and all the kids swam to the shore, leaving Dagur and Mala confused.

* * *

On the shore, the kids got out their buckets and shovels, and started building. "Grandma, Grandpa, what do you think of my sandcastle?" Asked Midge. "Very nice, sweetie." said Valka. "A fine sand fortress." said Stoick.

Spikelout and Tim had just finished their castles, and poured water around it to act as a moat. "There, now the bad guys can't get in." said Spikelout. "Too bad there aren't any lizards around, they could've acted as crocodiles." said Tim.

"That's very clever boys." said a voice. The two looked up to see Mala standing over them. "Uh, thanks. Hey, Tim didn't you leave your uh penny over there?" Asked Spikelout.

"Y-Yeah I did, let's go look for it." Said Tim, and the two boys hurried away. While the kids were still building castles, Mala was speaking with Dagur. "I don't think the kids like me being here." she said.

"I'm sure they'll come around. They just need to see that you're more than just their principal." Said Dagur. "I just really want them to like me, especially Beth and Jack." Said Mala, a little worried.

"They'll come around, you'll see." Said Dagur, holding her hands. Mala smiled and the two shared a quick kiss.

* * *

When it came for lunch Dagur thought of a way to help Mala bond with the kids. There was a fast food restaurant down the street, she'd volunteered to go get the food. "Hey kids, why don't you go with Mala? Then you can make sure you get what you want." He suggested.

The kids looked at each other. "Okay." They said. They piled into the car with Mala and they drove off. "So are you kids enjoying your summer?" Asked Mala. "Yeah, it's really great." Answered Beth.

"That's good, it's always nice to have a few months off work." Said Mala. "Work but we're kids we don't work." Said Midge. "Don't you? It's your job to go to school and do the work teachers give you." Mala pointed out.

"That's a good point." Said Spikelout. When they got to the restaurant Mala ordered what the adults wanted then turned to the kids. "I want a cheeseburger." Said Midge. "Chili dog." Said Spikelout. "I want a chicken sandwich." Said Beth.

"I'll have chicken nuggets." Said Jack. "I'll take a regular hot dog." Said Tam. "And I'll have corn dog." Said Tim. "With fries?" Mala asked. "Yeah." They all Said excitedly. On their way back with the food the kids began talking.

"So you guys ready for our big prank?" Whispered Midge. "Yeah, it's gonna be great." whispered Tim. "Gobber will never know what hit him." said Tam. "And what is this little plan of yours?" asked Mala.

"Oh, uh we were just..." Beth said, trying to think of an answer. "You're gonna bury Gobber in the sand aren't you?" she asked. "Maybe." said Spikelout innocently. "How'd you...?" Jack asked.

"It's the classic prank when you're by the water. And I think you kids should go for it." said Mala, smiling, which made the kids smile too.

* * *

Back at the lake everyone dug into their lunches and talked. "We should be getting our chance soon, Gobber always falls dead asleep after eating." said Midge. "By how fast he's eating, looks like it'll be soon." observed Tam.

It was true, Gobber was pigging out on hotdogs and fries. About five minutes later Gobber was now lying on the sand sleeping. "Ready, guys?" Asked Midge. "Ready." Said the others. They got to work burying Gobber in sand.

The adults chuckled as they saw what the kids were doing. "And there." Said Beth, as she finished pouring sand on him. Gobber was covered in sand, and all that was showing was his head. "Now we need a picture." Said Tim.

"Did someone say picture?" Asked Ruffnut, coming up with her camera. She snapped a couple pictures of Gobber, the kids surrounding him, and some of the adults looking over him.

Then as the kids were having one last swim they got to talking. "You know, Miss Wings is pretty nice." Said Tim. "Yeah, I mean she buys us great food, she's pretty clever, and a good sport about jokes." Said Tam.

"And she's fun too." Said Midge. "So maybe she can be more than just our principal." Said Spikelout. "Kids, it's time to go." Called Fishlegs. The kids got out of the water, and dried themselves off their towels.

Then they started heading towards the parking lot. "I'm gonna get you wee ones." Said Gobber in a playful threatening voice, as he wiped sand off him. "Bye everyone." Said Dagur. "Goodbye." Said Mala.

"Bye Coach D, bye Miss W-I mean Miss Mala." Said Midge, getting into her parents' car. "Yeah, bye Miss Mala." Said the other kids minus Beth and Jack. Mala and Dagur smiled hearing that.

"Come on, kids." Said Heather to her kids. "Bye Uncle Dagur, bye Aunt Mala." Said Jack. "Bye." Said Beth. And hearing that made Mala smile even bigger.

 **That's chapter 18, plz review**


	19. The Ghost of the Library

**Chapter 19: The Ghost of the Library  
**

One afternoon, Fishlegs was at the library looking at the books, and he'd brought Beth and Jack along so they could read books in the children's center. "I think I'll check out these fantasy books. Hey Jack, did find your books?" said Beth.

"Almost, I'm getting some adventure stories." said Jack, as he searched the shelves. A few minutes later Fishlegs came to the children's center to get them. "You kids just about ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, Dad." said Beth. "I got my books too, but I need to use the bathroom." said Jack. "All right, son. I'll take your books, and we'll meet you up front." said Fishlegs. Jack gave him his books, and he hurried to the restrooms.

After doing his business, Jack made his way up front. As he walked he thought he heard moaning, he looked around but no one was there. He kept walking, but he kept hearing moaning, and when he turned around a second time he did see something.

He thought he saw a pale figure standing behind him! He yelped, and ran to the front. "Dad!" he shrieked, when he found his dad and sister. "Shh, Jack, we're in the library." said Fishlegs. "What's wrong with you?" asked Beth.

"A-a figure completely see through, really pale." Jack sputtered. "Jack what are you talking about?" asked Fishlegs. "A ghost." said Jack. "Oh, Jack, you were probably just seeing things." said Beth.

"I really did see one." Jack protested. "Now kids, please wait until we get outside before you start to fight." said Fishlegs, sternly. The two siblings waited, and when they left the library, they began bickering.

* * *

The next evening, everyone went to Stoick and Valka's house for a barbecue. The kids were having fun playing around the yard with Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher, but Jack was still shaken up from his experience yesterday.

"Burgers are done." called Stoick. Everyone went up, grabbed a plate and got a burger. The adults sat at a big picnic table, while the kids sat at a small kids' table. "Something wrong with your burger, Jack?" asked Midge, when she saw Jack wasn't really eating.

"I'm fine, just shaken." Jack answered. "He says he saw a ghost yesterday at the library." said Beth. "A ghost in the library?" asked Spikelout. "I did see one, it was pale and see through." said Jack. "But Jack, we've been in that library tons of times and we never seen a ghost." said Midge.

"Probably because you've never been in the library around this time of year." said a voice. The kids looked up, and saw that it was Stoick who had spoke. "What do you mean, Grandpa?" asked Midge.

"The library is indeed haunted, and the ghost is most active around this time of year." said Stoick. The kids grew curious, wondering what he meant. "Now Dad, you're not still into that old legend are you?" asked Hiccup.

"What legend?" asked Midge. "Years ago, there was a woman named Janice Finnegan. But she was a mean, selfish woman who only cared about herself. Her father had just finished building the library and was very proud of the place, and was going to be congratulated by the mayor, but Janice made big mess of it by crashing her car into the crowd. Mr. Finnegan was so embarrassed and disappointed he made Janice the new librarian, which she absolutely hated. So to get revenge on her father, she decided to burn the library down." Stoick explained.

"Wow." Said the kids. "What happened next?" Asked Jack. "Well as she tried to burn down the library, her dress accidentally caught fire too. She tried with all her might to put out the fire, but she couldn't and died. And so now every year around the anniversary of her death, her ghost returns to the library trying to scare away the people out." He finished.

"You see guys, there is a ghost in the library." said Jack. "Now Jack, I've personally been in that library tons of times in my years, and I ever seen a single ghost." said Fishlegs. "That may be true Fishlegs, but the ghost of Janice Finnegan is most active at night." said Stoick.

"So who'd like potato salad?" asked Valka. But even though the talking about ghosts had stopped, the kids still thought about the story Stoick had told them.

* * *

The next day the kids met at the park. "Do you really believe that story, Mr. Haddock told us?" asked Tam. "It does sound interesting, but then again Mr. Haddock always tells us stories, and a lot of them are just made up." Tim pointed out.

"You know I've been thinking, maybe in order to see if my grandpa's story is true and if Jack really saw a ghost is to go to the library and found out." said Midge. "But your grandpa said the ghost is more active at night, and the library's closed then, and our parents will never let us out after dark." said Beth.

"And besides what if there is a ghost?" asked Spikelout. "Don't tell me you're scared." said Jack. "No I'm not, I'm just saying it could be dangerous." replied Spikelout. "Hmm, you know guys I may have an idea. I just need to get some help first." said Midge.

Before she went home from the playground, she went to their grandparents' house to speak to her grandpa. "So let me get this straight." said Stoick, "You want me to chaperone you and your friends on a little night trip to library, so you can see if there actually is a ghost?"

"Well yeah, Grandpa." said Midge. "Well I have to say...sure why not. I'm always up for an adventure." said Stoick, chuckling happily. Midge smiled, she knew her grandpa would be up for it.

* * *

After the other kids got permission from their parents, Stoick spoke to the librarian, who was an old friend of his, and she said it was all right with here as long as they took care of the place. So a couple days later, the kids got their sleeping bags, flashlights, and were ready to go ghost hunting.

When the sun started to go down, they went to library, just as the librarian was leaving. She let them go in and locked the door behind them. "Wow, the library sure is different with no one else in it." said Beth.

"Indeed, now remember the rules, we don't make a mess and pick up after ourselves." said Stoick. "Right." said the kids. They sat down at the tables, and ate the sandwiches and chips they'd brought along for dinner.

Once the sky was completely dark, Stoick turned off the lights in the library. "Now it's time to start ghost hunting." Said Stoick. The kids got out their flashlights out and turned them on. "Now we stay in pairs. Beth you're with Jack, Spikelout stay with Tim, and Midge you and Tam are together. I'll be around, if you see anything just give a yell." He said.

"Okay, Grandpa." Said Midge. "Okay Mr. Haddock." Said the other kids. They all split up, started looking for the ghost of Janice Finnegan. Midge and Tam looked in the kids section of the library. "You see anything?" Asked Tam.

"Nothing yet." Midge answered. As they looked around they heard footsteps. "What was that?" Asked Tam. "Guys, Grandpa is that you?" Asked Midge. But no one answered back, which made them suspicious.

They walked to where they heard the footsteps, but saw no one. "You did hear that right?" Asked Midge. "It was as clear as day." Tam. With Beth and Jack they were checking near the librarian's office.

"No sign of any ghost so far." Said Beth. "She must be around here somewhere." Said Jack. As they watched they felt a rush of cold air. "Gee, where'd that come from?" Asked Jack, as he shivered.

Beth got a nervous look on her face. "They say when a ghost is around, the temperature changes." She said. The two looked at each other with slightly scared looks. And with Spikelout and Tim, they searched the adults section.

"Gee, the library's creepy enough in the daytime, but at night it's even more strange." said Spikelout. "How's a library creepy in the daytime?" asked Tim. "With the silence, scary librarians, and the smell of old books how can it not be creepy?" Spikelout explained.

Tim just rolled his eyes, but then they caught something. "Look." Tim whispered harshly. Spikelout turned around, and the brothers thought they saw a pale figure go by. The kids kept searching until they ran into each other again.

"You guys seen anything?" asked Midge. "We felt the ghost." said Beth. "We saw it." replied Spikelout. "And we heard it. Looks like the library is haunted." said Tam. "But to absolutely sure we need a picture." Said Midge.

Suddenly they heard heavy footsteps and saw a dark figure. The kids shrieked in terror. "It's just me, kids." Said Stoick m, shining the flashlight on him. The kids sighed relieved. "Did you see old Janice Finnegan yet?" He asked.

"We've heard, felt and caught a glimpse of her. Now I think we just need a photo to make it official." Midge explained. Even though the chances of getting a ghost on camera was pretty slim. They were willing to try,

Using mini portable cameras they snapped all over the library, and then once they got all their pictures they got in their sleeping bags and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, when the librarian arrived, she let them out and went to work. Later that day, after eating breakfast and playing a little, the kids met up at Beth and Jack's house to go through the pictures they took.

"You guys seeing anything yet?" asked Tim, as he looked through the pictures on the camera. "Not yet, just a bunch of books." said Beth. "We've been at this for almost an hour, maybe there is no ghost." said Spikelout.

"But what about what we saw and what I saw?" asked Jack. "It's possible it could've been our imaginations." suggested Midge. "Kids, lunchtime." said Fishlegs. "Awesome food." said Spikelout. The other kids went to the kitchen, but Jack still looked through his camera.

When he flip to another picture, his eyes widened. "Guys, guys." he said, hurrying to the kitchen. "Hey Jack, want a hot dog?" asked Tam. "You have to see this." said Jack. The kids gathered around, and couldn't believe it.

On the little screen, was a picture of the librarian's desk, but standing in front of the desk was a woman in a early 19th century red dress with her brown hair in a bun, the only thing was there was definitely no one else in the library at the time, and the woman completely transparent.

 **That's chapter 19, plz review**


	20. Best Dog in Show

**Chapter 20: Best Dog in Show  
**

Midge and her friends loved playing with their parents' dogs. Midge loved playing around with her dad's German Sheppard, Toothless, and her mom's Labrador Retriever, Stormfly. Spikelout and Tim enjoyed playing fetch with their dad's Rottweiler, Hookfang, and their mom's Basset Hound, Barf.

Tam liked cuddling her dad's Basset Hound, Belch. And Beth and Jack liked running around outside with their mom's Doberman, Windshear, and their dad's bulldog, Meatlug. One day, Snotlout took his sons to the barber shop for their usual haircuts.

As they waited for their turn in the shop, they spotted something on the bulletin board on the wall. "Hey, Tim check this out." said Spikelout. Tim walked over, and saw what Spikelout was looking at.

"Berk's annual kids' dog show. Come bring your dog, and show everyone what tricks your dog can do and win a prize. One entry per kid, come get an entry form at the community center, contest is two weeks from today." Tim read.

"Sounds cool." said Spikelout. "Boys, you're next." called Snotlout. The two got in some chairs, and let the barbers do their job. "Hey, Dad there's a poster on the board saying that there's gonna be a kids' dog show." said Tim.

"Really?" asked Snotlout, going over to the bulletin board. "Do you think we could enter Hookfang and Barf?" Tim asked. "Hmm, I don't see why not, seems like fun." Snotlout answered. When the boys were finished with their haircuts, they went to the community center to get some entry forms.

* * *

"Hey, Mom guess what we're gonna do?" asked Spikelout when they all got home. "What's that?" asked Ruffnut. "We're going to enter the dogs in a dog show." answered Tim. "That sounds like fun, do you need any help?" Ruffnut offered.

"No thanks, Mom. We got it." said Spikelout. Then it came to a matter of which brother was going to have which dog, they flipped a coin and Spikelout was gonna enter Hookfang, and Tim would enter Barf.

The next day at the playground, they told the other kids about the dog show. "A dog show, that sounds like fun." said Beth. "Maybe we should enter with our parents' dogs." suggested Midge. "We got the forms down at the community center, I'm sure your folks will let you get a form." said Spikelout.

Later that day, the rest of the kids told their parents about the dog show, and they thought it was a cute idea, and told them it was a good idea, and let them get entry forms.

* * *

Once they were all signed up, they got the dogs ready. Beth was going to enter Meatlug, Jack had Windshear, Tam would enter Belch, and it was tough for Midge since she had two dogs to choose from.

So she flipped a coin, and picked Toothless, but there were no hard feelings with Stormfly. The dog show would consist of four events, best groomed, tricks, obedience, and the ability to go through a doggie obstacle course.

Another day at the playground, the kids talked more about the dog show. "I bet Toothless is gonna win, after all he's a German Sheppard. They're great at lots of stuff." Midge told her friends. "No way, Midge, Hookfang's gonna win, he's tough." said Spikelout.

"I hate to disagree, but I think Meatlug's gonna win. She's the sweetest little bulldog." Beth pointed out. "Oh please, Belch is gonna win. What other dog belches really loud?" said Tam. "Windshear will win, she's really swift." said Jack.

"Barf's winning, he can do all that stuff and more." said Tim. The friends then began arguing about who's dog was better. "Well then we'll just who's dog is better at the competition." said Midge angrily.

The friends broke up and walked home, not even the siblings spoke a word to each other on the way.

* * *

A couple days passed, and the friends and siblings didn't speak to each other. All they did was train their dogs for the show, and did things on their own. "Toothless, sit." commanded Midge. Toothless sat.

"Speak." Toothless barked. "Roll over." Toothless rolled. "Good boy, Toothless." Midge gave him a dog treat. "Come on Hookfang, faster." said Spikelout, as he used a stopwatch to time how fast Hookfang could run.

Hookfang ran fast and faster, until he was told to stop. "Three minutes, good dog." he said, patting his head. "You want the treat, Barf?" Tim asked the Basset Hound, while holding a piece of bacon. Barf barked, jumping up and down.

"Now, stay." Barf stopped jumping, and stayed. "Sit." Barf sat down, eyeing the bacon. "Good dog, here's the bacon." said Tim, giving him the food. "You haven't been scratching, throwing up, or acting strangely, so there aren't any signs of fleas, illnesses, or worms. So you're in perfect health for the show, Meatlug." Beth told the bulldog.

Meatlug smiled, and panted. "Okay, Windshear, now it's to soon to give you a bath, so I'm gonna give you a nice brushing." said Jack. Windshear barked, and let Jack brush her. "You're gonna look great for the show." he said, as he brushed her.

"Okay, Belch, let's listen to your special trick." Tam told Belch. Belch then let out a big burp, and Tam clapped. "Good boy, Belch." she said, giving him a rub on his back.

* * *

At the pet store, the kids got supplies for their dogs, but didn't even bother saying hi to each when they saw one another. All they did was stay quiet, and look away. The parents were getting a little concerned about the way the kids were acting towards each other.

But Snotlout reminded them that they were just in the midst of competition, and it happened to them when they were young, and they'd eventually snap out of it, when it was all over. By the time the contest came around, all the dogs were washed, groomed, and ready for action.

The kids and their parents went to the community center, lots of other kids were there with their dogs. There were many dogs of all breeds, sizes, and colors and they all seemed anxious to get started.

Each of the kids took their positions, and the judges came. "Attention everyone, and welcome to Berk's Annual Kids' Dog Show. The judging will be starting now." one said. All the kids and their dogs go to their spots, and waited for the judges to come their way.

* * *

After a couple of hours, the judges came to Midge and Toothless. "And who's this and who are you, young lady?" asked another judge. "I'm Midge Haddock, and this is my dad's dog Toothless." Midge answered.

"He certainly very clean, and well brushed." "Can he do any tricks?" "Can he ever. Toothless, tornado." Midge said. Toothless stood on his hind legs, and twirled around really fast like a tornado. "Impressive."

Then she showed them how obedient he was, and they moved on. Spikelout showed them how Hookfang could balance three balls on his nose, Tim showed off how Barf could walk around on his front paws.

Beth showed the judges how Meatlug could do flips. Jack showed off how Windshear could bring him things just by his words. And Tam showed the judges how Belch could belch really loud.

Then it was time for the dogs to do the obstacle course. Each dog went up and down ramps, through tunnels, over teeter totters, maneuvered between sticks, and jumped through a ring.

Finally it was time for the judges to announce the top three winners. The kids held their breath and crossed their fingers as they waited to hear who'd won. But the three winners were a Poodle, a Dalmatian, and a Collie.

The rest of the dogs got participation award ribbon. As the crowds started to leave, the kids grouped together with guilty faces, all the arguing about who would win, and it turned out none of them won.

"Guys." Midge said quietly. "Hey." the rest of the kids said. "Sorry I was so mean." she said. "So am I." said Tim. "Me too." added Beth. All the kids apologized, and brought in together for a group hug.

The parents who were watching from a distance smiled. "See I told once it was all over they'd make up." Snotlout said. And afterwards everyone went to the park for ice cream and to play with the dogs.

 **That's chapter 20, plz review**


	21. Back to School

**Chapter 21: Back to School**

 **August**

It was mid August, and the signs of back to school season were around. There were commercials for cleaning supplies and school things. In stores there were sales for clothes and a sign saying back to school sale. The kids were at the playground talking about the upcoming school year.

"I can't believe summer vacation's over." Said Spikelout. "Me either we had so much fun this summer." Added Tam. "But we still have two weeks of vacation left, and going back to school won't be so bad." Reasoned Beth.

"Yeah, it'll be a whole new adventure." Said Midge. "Yeah, who knows that the new school year will bring." agreed Jack. "We'll just have to wait and see." said Tim.

* * *

For the rest of the two weeks in addition to enjoying their last days of summer, the kids with help from their parents got ready for the first day of school. When Astrid and Midge went shopping, Midge got her school supplies while Astrid got the groceries.

Snotlout took Spikelout and Tim out to get new backpacks. Spikelout got one with flames and Tim's had dragons on it. To help Jack prepare for 2nd grade, Beth gave him some of her old 2nd grade homework.

And Tuffnut took Tam to get some new shoes. When the two weeks were up the kids were ready for school. They had their supplies, new backpacks and clothes, and knew their new teachers and classrooms.

Jack was going to be in Mrs. Bork's class, and the other kids were going to be in Fishlegs' class. "I can't believe we're gonna be in Mr. Ingerman's class." Said Tim. "You gonna be alright, Beth?" Asked Spikelout.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Asked Beth. "Well, the teacher's yours and Jack's dad." Tam pointed out. "And our uncle's the P.E. teacher, and our principal is our soon-to-be aunt. It's no big deal." Beth explained.

"Yeah." agreed Jack. "Well here comes the bus." said Midge. The yellow school bus pulled up, stopped, and opened the door. The kids boarded, found their seats, and went off to their first say of school.

* * *

When they got back to school, they went inside and smelled the air. "Ah, the smell of our school." said Midge. "All I'm smelling is floor cleaner." said Spikelout. "Welcome back children." said a voice. The looked to see Mala dressed in her black principal clothes.

"Hi, Aunt Mala." said Beth and Jack. "Hey, Miss Mala." said the other kids. "I hope you all are ready to get back into the school routines." "Oh, we are." said Midge. "Good." Mala replied. Then the bell rang, alerting students it was time for school to begin.

"Off to class you all." Mala told them, and the kids said goodbye, and went to class. Jack went to the 2nd grade wing, while the others went to the 3rd grade wing. The kids went in and saw Fishlegs wearing a brown dress shirt yellow tie, khaki pants, and brown shoes.

The found the desks with their names on them, and took a seat. Once everyone was in class, and the bell rang again, he spoke. "Good morning children, I'm your teacher Mr. Ingerman." Fishlegs said.

"Good morning, Mr. Ingerman." the kids said back. "Now I bet you're all eager to get started, I know I am. So let's get these books passed out and do some papers." he said.

* * *

When it was time for lunch and recess the friends made their way to the playground. "So far having your dad as our teacher is pretty cool, Beth." said Tam. "I know, he's always liked what he does." Beth replied.

As some other kids in their class walked by them, one of them said, "Teacher's pet." "Excuse me?" Beth asked them. "Oh nothing, just that we know who the class pet's gonna be this year." said the other, and they laughed.

"Did you hear what they just said?" Beth asked her friends. "Why would they think you'd be a teacher's pet?" asked Midge. "Probably because her dad's the teacher." Spikelout said. On their way out they picked up Jack, and together they went out to the playground.

While they were on the jungle gym, they all got teased again. Kids didn't just call Beth a teacher's pet, but told the other how they were weird because sometimes they spent time with their teacher outside of school.

Though they knew not to let stupid teasing get under their skin, they couldn't help but feel bad when they got teased. They were teased almost all during recess, during lunch, and in the hallway back to the classroom.

Finally school was over, and the kids could go home. "Well this had to be the worst first day of school in my entire life." complained Tam. "Come on, guys. It wasn't that bad." Midge said. "We got teased and called "teacher's pet" all day, Midge." Spikelout pointed out.

"Point taken." She said. "Maybe this year isn't going to be as great as we thought." Said Jack. "So what should we do?" Asked Beth. Before anyone could say anything, the bus stopped at their stop.

"Hey, Beth, Jack since your dad stays late and your mom's not home yet, who's gonna watch you guys?" asked Tim, as they got off the bus. "Our parents talked with us last week, they gave me my own key to the house, and since I'm older I'm in charge." Beth explained, showing them her shiny silver key.

"Cool." the other kids said. "We'll figure out what to do tomorrow." Midge told the others, and they went to their homes.

* * *

That evening when each other kids were having dinner with their families, the parents asked about school. "So Midge, how was your first day of school?" Asked Astrid. "It could've been better." Midge replied.

"Why what happened?" Asked Astrid. "All the other kids kept calling me and my friends teacher's pets because we spend time with Mr. Ingerman outside school sometimes." Midge explained.

"Oh, Midge, you know not to let silly teasing bother you." Hiccup told her. "I know. But that doesn't make it any less mean." Said Midge. "Kids are gonna tease, you can't just let them get to you." Said Astrid.

At Beth and Jack's house they were telling their parents about what had happened that day. "I can see how you and your friends may seem awkward in class. But you could see it as an advantage." Said Fishlegs.

"Advantage?" Asked Beth. "You and your friends would know when something was going to happen because you have the teacher right here." Heather explained referring to Fishlegs. "I guess that's a point." said Jack.

"In fact, I should let you in on something." said Fishlegs. After he told Beth what he was going to do tomorrow, she immediately called her friends and filled them in.

* * *

The next day, before school started the kids got teased a little, but they ignored the haters. During math time, which was the lesson before recess, Fishlegs made an announcement. "All right, kids. For math I'm gonna give you a little quiz." he said.

All the kids except Midge and her friends groaned. "And if when you finish them you're free to go to recess early." said Fishlegs, as he passed out the papers. Luckily it wasn't a hard quiz, and Beth, Spikelout, Midge, Tim, and Tam finished before the others.

After they handed their papers to Fishlegs they went out to the playground. "Man, going to recess early, it's like a dream come true." said Spikelout. "I know." agreed Beth. "Guys, it looks like we're gonna like this year." said Midge, and they all went out to play.

 **That's chapter 21, plz review**


	22. Spikelout's Drama Disaster

**Chapter 22: Spikelout's Drama Disaster**

 **September**

Midge and her friends were currently in class reading their reading books, when Fishlegs got their attention. "Class, I have an announcement." He said. Everyone looked up from their books.

"This morning I was told that it's now our class' turn to do a school play." All the kids started chatting excitedly. Midge raised her hand. "Yes, Midge?" asked Fishlegs. "What's the play going to be about?" she asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but we'll all know tomorrow." Fishlegs answered. At lunch the kids talked about the upcoming play. "I wonder what we'll put on a play about." said Tim. "Maybe it'll be a fairy tale." said suggested Tam.

"I hope not, fairy tales are for sissies." said Spikelout. "I thought you liked the story Jack and the Beanstalk?" asked Beth. "T-the only reason I like that story is cause of the giant." Spikeout explained.

"Well whatever the play will be about I'm sure it'll be fun." said Midge.

* * *

The next day the class learned what the play was. "Okay kids, I got the scripts from the music teacher, and the play we'll be putting on is...Tom Sawyer." said Fishlegs. "What's Tom Sawyer about?" asked Tim, raising his hand.

Fishlegs explained that the story Tom Sawyer was about a young boy living in 1800s Missouri, and how he was a slacker and could get anyone to do his work for him by talking smoothly. And in order to prove the innocence of a man in his town, he and his friend Huckleberry Finn evade the bad guy and in order to save the day.

"Sounds cool." said Beth. "Now, I know you're all excited, and you can audition for the play during recess. Now back to the lesson." said Fishlegs.

* * *

During recess, the kids went to the music room and auditioned for the play. "We did great." Said Midge. "I can't wait to see what parts we get." Said Tim. "I hope I get to play Tom Sawyer." Said Spikelout.

"Why?" Asked Tam. "Cause he's cool, he gets out of work, gets others to do it for him." Spikelout explained. "Sounds like someone we know." Whispered Midge to Beth. The two giggled. Out on the playground, they found Jack on the swings, and joined him.

They told him about the play they were doing, and he had a surprise for them. "Mrs. Bork's class is helping out with it." he told them. "How?" asked Midge. "Mrs. Bork said that Ms. Atali needed some volunteers to help make props and stuff, and I volunteered." Jack explained.

"That's great, Jack. You'll be part of the play too." said Beth. "How's he gonna be part of the play, he's not even in it?" asked Spikelout. "The people who work behind the scenes are just as important as the stars." Beth informed him.

And then they went on playing for the rest of recess.

* * *

The next day Fishlegs got the assigned roles from the music teacher, and read them out in class. "All right, kids I've got the roles right here, so let's see who plays who." said Fishlegs, holding up the list.

With their fingers crossed, the kids waited to hear who would play who. After telling most of the class their parts, Fishlegs moved on to his daughter and her friends. "Beth you'll be playing Aunt Polly, Tim you'll be Huckleberry Finn, Midge you'll be playing Rebecca Thatcher, Tam you'll be playing Injurin' Joe, and Spikelout you'll play Tom Sawyer."

"Yes." whispered Spikelout. At lunch the kids talked about their roles. "I just knew I'd get to be Tom Sawyer." said Spikelout. "Yeah, yeah you got your dream part. But Tam why'd you audition for Injurin' Joe, he's the villain and a guy?" wondered Tim.

"Because he's cool, he's an outlaw and a big tough guy." Tam explained. "I can't believe I'm gonna be Aunt Polly." said Beth. "Which means you get to boss Spikelout around on stage." said Midge. "Yeah." said Beth.

* * *

The next day during recess, the kids went to the auditorium to get their scripts and do some practicing. "Here are your lines, kids, it's your responsibility to learn and memorize them before the show." said the music teacher, handing out their scripts.

"Gee these sure are a lot of lines." said Spikelout, flipping through the pages. "Well you are playing the main role, so you have the most lines." Tim told them. After reading the lines a little, the kids practiced the first scene.

"All right kids, let's start with the first scene. Beth, Spikelout you're up." Said the music teacher. The two went on stage, and that's when Spikelout noticed how many chairs there were in the auditorium.

"From the top." "Now Tom you go straight to school now. And don't cause trouble while you're there." Beth said. But Spikelout didn't say anything, he was still looking out at the audience. "Spikelout, it's your turn." said the music teacher.

Spikelout snapped out of it, and then said his lines. "Don't worry, Aunt Polly. Since when am I ever trouble?" "Very good, next scene." said the teacher. It was Tim's turn to be on stage. "Hey, Tom are you ready to do some exploring?" asked Tim.

"You bet, Huck. Just remember we have to be back just as school lets out so Aunt Polly doesn't find out." said Spikelout. "And that's enough for today, kids." said the music teacher. Everyone left the auditorium.

"Hey, Spikelout what happened to you on stage?" asked Beth. "What do you mean?" asked Spikelout. "You just froze, like you were nervous." explained Beth. "Oh, please. What would I have to be nervous about?" asked Spikelout, as he walked on.

* * *

That evening, Spikelout and Tim told their parents about the play over dinner. "Sounds like you boys are going to be good actors." said Ruffnut. "Thanks, Mom, you and Dad are coming right?" asked Tim.

"Of course we are. We wouldn't miss our boys' big debut. There'll probably be a full house." said Snotlout. Spikelout gulped. "Full house?" he thought. That night Spikelout kept tossing and turning in bed. He was having a nightmare.

 **(Nightmare is in italics)**

 _At school auditorium the audience was completely filled even Midge's grandparents, Coach D, and Miss Wings were there. The curtains opened and all the kids were there in their costumes. They said their lines, and then it was Spikelout's turn._

 _He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. The audience and the kids started snickering, then the snickering turned into laughter. Spikelout's face turned red with embarrassment, and he couldn't say a single word._

Spikelout quickly woke up in a cold sweat.

* * *

The next day on the way to school, Spikelout was unusually quiet. "Is everything okay, Spikelout?" Asked Jack. "Uh, of ccourse it is. Why wouldn't it be?" Spikelout replied. "Because you were quiet the whole bus ride here." Said Tam, as they all got off the bus.

"I was just thinking. I have a lot of things to think about you know." Spikelout told them. But the others were sure something was up. When it came time to rehearse, the kids noticed Spikelout seemed more on edge.

"All right, let's try out the scene with Midge and Spikelout. But see if you can do it without your scripts." said the music teacher. "Without the scripts?" Spikelout thought. "Come on, Spikelout." said Midge.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he followed Midge. "And go." said the music teacher. "Tom, if Injurin' Joe finds out that you witness his crime, he'll do who knows what to you." said Midge.

"Uh d-don't worry, Becky. I uh..." Spikelout said, but he forgot what else he was supposed to say. "I know what I'm doing and Injurin' Joe ain't gonna know." Said the music teacher. "Sorry." Spikelout grumbled.

"Don't worry Spikelout that's why we have rehearsals." After rehearsing, the kids left the auditorium and went to lunch. But Midge suspected something was up with Spikelout, so she held the others back, so she could talk to them.

"Guys, I think Spikelout's got stage fright." she told them. "Spikelout, stage fright are you sure?" asked Tim. "He has all the signs, he's been acting strange since we started rehearsals, he freezes whenever he's on stage, and he's not excited anymore." Midge reminded.

"That does sound like stage fright." said Beth. "So what do we do?" asked Tam. "We have to help him, he's our friend." said Midge.

* * *

During lunch, the kids were just eating their macaroni and cheese, when they decided to bring up the play. "So I'm really looking forward to the play, what about you, Tim?" asked Beth. "Oh, yeah. Can't wait, how about you, bro?" he asked.

"Huh, oh yeah, real excited." said Spikelout in a less than enthusiastic voice. "You don't sounds excited." Midge pointed out. "I'm just tired is all." he answered. "Tired or scared?" asked Tam. "Excuse me?"

"Spikelout we know you have stage fright." said Midge. "Pfft, me stage fright? That's a laugh." Spikelout said. "Oh, really? Then why do you keep freezing in rehearsals?" asked Beth. "I'm just having trouble remembering my lines." Said Spikelout.

The kids just stared at him. Spikelout tried to out stare them, but he was losing the war. "Oh fine, maybe I'm a little nervous about performing. I have the most lines, and I'm almost in every scene. What if I slip up?" he admitted.

"It's okay to be nervous, Spikelout." assured Midge. "And besides, we're all gonna be up there with you, we'll help you." added Tim. "And we'll all help practice lines." said Beth. Spikelout smiled a little.

So from then on the kids practiced their lines together, and during rehearsals the others helped Spikelout out whenever he froze.

* * *

When the big night came, all the kids were backstage in their costumes. Midge peeked our of the curtains and saw that everyone she knew was in the audience. From her grandparents to her Mala and Dagur.

"All right children, it's time to begin. Is everyone ready?" Asked the music teacher. All the other kids nodded, and Midge and her friends looked at Spikelout. "You ready, Spikelout?" Asked Midge.

He looked at all his friends, then got a determined look on his face. "I'm ready." He answered. "Then places everyone, it's showtime." Said the music teacher. While everyone else left the stage area, Beth and Spikelout stayed.

The music teacher stepped out from the curtains, and spoke to the audience. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, parents and students welcome to our 3rd grade production of Tom Sawyer." She announced.

Everyone applauded as she got off the stage and the curtains rose. Beth and Spikelout took their positions, and spoke their lines. The play went great, and whenever Spikelout got nervous or forget a line his friends helped him out.

The show ended with Injurin' Joe was arrested and Tom and Huck were praised by the town. The kids bowed when the show was over, and everyone stood up and clapped and cheered. "That was fun." Said Beth.

"Yeah so great show, guys." Agreed Tim. "How do you feel Spikelout?" asked Midge. "I was the star, and I rocked the show. So obviously I feel like a million bucks." Spikelout bragged. The others rolled their eyes.

"Looks like Spikelout's back to his old self again." said Tam. "Yep." the others agreed.

 **That's chapter 22, plz review**


	23. The Big Anniversary

**Chapter 23: The Big Anniversary**

School had just let out for the day, and while the kids went to the bus, Midge headed to where the car riders got picked up. "Where you going, Midge?" Asked Beth. "My parents are working late today, so my grandpa's picking me up." Midge explained.

"Cool. See you tomorrow then." Said Tim. Midge said goodbye, and went out to the car riders section. She looked around, and saw her grandpa's brown station wagon. She walked up to it, and opened the door.

"Hello Midge, sweetie." Said Stoick. "Hi, Grandpa." Midge replied, getting into the car. "How was school?" He asked. "It was fun." Midge answered, putting on her seatbelt. Stoick left the school, and drove to his house.

When they got there, Midge hurried inside and saw Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper lying around in the living room. "Hi, guys." Midge greeted. The dogs looked up, and hurried over to her. They licked her face, and she pet them.

"Hello, Midge." Said Valka coming into the room. "Hi, Grandma." Midge answered. "Would you care for an after school snack? I just took some peanut butter cookies out of the oven?" Asked Valka.

"Yeah." Said Midge excitedly. She hurried to the kitchen, and went to the table. Valka set a plate with three cookies on it, and a glass of milk in front of her. "Do you have any homework?" Valka asked her.

"Just a little." Midge answering, after swallowing a cookie. "Well you better get it done, and out of the way." said Stoick, coming into the room. "Okay." said Midge. After she finished her snack she started back to the living room.

But on her way something caught her eye, on her grandparents' calendar. Two weeks from that day had a heart around it. "Grandma, Grandpa, what's this day, Valentine's Day's in February?" asked Midge.

"That's your grandmother's and mine's anniversary, the day we were married." explained Stoick. "This year will be our 35th anniversary." Said Valka. "Wow that's a long time." Said Midge.

"Indeed, and it's been the best 35 years of my life." Said Stoick, looking at Valka.

* * *

Later on Midge was in the living room, finishing up her homework, when her parents arrived to take her home. "Hi Mom, hi Dad." Greeted Hiccup. "Hello, guys." Said Astrid. "Hello, son, Astrid." Said Stoick.

"Hi Midge, I hope you behaved for your grandparents." Astrid told her daughter. "I was." Midge answered. "It's always great to have her over." said Valka. "Well thanks again, we'll call you later." said Hiccup, and he and his family left the house.

As they rode home, Midge brought up her grandparents anniversary. "Mom, Dad, did you know Grandma and Grandpa's anniversary's in two weeks?" she asked them. "Yes, 35 years, and they're having a big party to celebrate." said Hiccup.

"Are we invited?" asked Midge. "You know it, us our friends, and even your friends are going." Astrid answered. "Wow." Said Midge. A big special fancy party, and she and her friends were going to it.

* * *

The next day at school, Midge told her friends about the party. "Wow your grandparents have been married for nearly 35 years?" Asked Tim. "That's a really long time." Said Jack. "I know, and all of us are invited." Midge told them.

"Am I gonna have to wear a tie?" Asked Spikelout annoyed. "Probably. I mean this is a pretty special event." Said Beth. "True, and I'm gonna give them the best gift ever." Said Midge. "What're you gonna get them?" Asked Tam.

"I...don't know yet. But it's gonna be great." Midge replied. During art class, Atali told the kids they were free to create whatever they wanted, and let them do their thing. Beth did some painting, Tim made a picture by cutting pictures out of magazines and gluing them to paper.

And Tam decided to make little sculptures out of clay. Midge was conflicted about what she should create, until an idea popped into her mind. She grabbed a big piece of paper, some macaroni, glue, glitter, some markers, and got to work.

She colored the macaroni different colors with the markers, then glued them in a large oval, then glued down some glitter on the outside of the oval, and wrote out "Happy Anniversary" in different colors.

When she got home later that afternoon, she took a picture that her and her parents took with her grandparents, and cut it up so it would fit in the macaroni oval. "There, now I just need a picture frame." she said.

So she went downstairs to ask for one. "Mom, do we have spare picture frame anywhere?" she asked. "Try looking in your dad's office. He never throws anything away." Astrid advised.

She went to Hiccup's study and poked around. After looking through the desk drawers, and a couple boxes, she finally found a frame in the closet. "Bingo." She said to herself, grabbing the frame. Then the door opened to reveal Hiccup.

"Hi, Dad." Midge greeted. "Midge, what are you doing in here?" asked Hiccup. "Getting a picture frame for Grandma and Grandpa's anniversary gift. See ya." said Midge, leaving the room with it.

When she got back to her room, she wrote "To Grandma and Grandpa, from Midge", and the date. Then she put the picture in the frame, and looked at it with pride.

* * *

The next day at school, she showed her friends the gift she made. "It's greay, Midge." Complimented Beth. "Yeah your grandparents will love it." Added Tim. "Thanks. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces." Said Midge.

During class Fishlegs had put on a movie for the kids to watch. In science they were learning about crystals and minerals, so they were watching a kids' documentary on the subject.

"For centuries pure crystals have been the apple of people's eyes. They've the perfect gift for every occasion for years." The narrator explained. Hearing that made Midge think. Then as Midge and her friends were walking out to the playground for recess, she overheard a conversation between two 5th grade girls.

"It was the best gift ever." One girl said. "How much did it cost?" Asked the other. "$160." She answered. Hearing that made Midge very unsure of her present. It seemed to her that only the best presents were expensive and glittery.

So when school ended, she asked her parents of she could go out shopping for a expensive gift. "Now Midge, you already made a gift for your grandparents, why do you want to buy something?" asked Astrid.

"Because all the best gifts are expensive and flashy." Midge told them. "Now Midge, that's not true." Hiccup told her. "Well what are you guys getting them?" asked Midge. "We brought them some nice china." said Astrid.

"I bet it was really expensive." said Midge. "Not really, but Midge what makes a gift special is the effort and thought you put into it. Not how much it costs." Hiccup told her. "And I bet your grandparents will love your picture." said Astrid.

Midge looked at her parents, who gave her encouraging looks. "Maybe they're right." she thought.

* * *

On the evening of the anniversary party, all the guests dressed in nice clothes and went to Stoick and Valka's home. The adults drank champagne and talked about marriage and life, while the kids drank sparkling cider, hung around, and talked about kid things.

"All right everyone, it's time for gifts." Announced Hiccup. Stoick and Valka sat on the couch, and opened their presents. They got things like china, gift cards, picture frames, and money. "Thank you for the wonderful presents, everyone." Said Stoick.

"You still have one more." Said Astrid, referring to Midge. They looked at Midge, and she slowly went up to them. "Happy anniversary, Grandma and Grandpa." She said, giving them a gift bag.

"Thank you, Midge." Said Valka, taking the bag. They took the frame out of the bag and gasped. "Did you make this yourself, darling?" Asked Stoick. "Yes, do you like it?" asked Midge. "Like it, it's wonderful." said Valka.

"Really?" "It's a lovely homemade gift. You must've put a lot of work into this." said Stoick. "I did, and I'm really glad you like it." said Midge, happily. "And I know the best place to put it." said Valka.

She got up, and she hung it up on the wall in the living room. "Perfect." she said. "Happy anniversary, Grandma and Grandpa." said Midge, and she hugged them both. And they hugged her back.

 **That's chapter 23, plz review**


	24. The Spookiest Halloween Ever

**Chapter 24: The Spookiest Halloween Ever  
**

 **October 1st**

You could tell it was Autumn in Berk, the leaves were red, yellow, orange, and gold, apples and pumpkins were sold in the stores, and all the kids were getting ready for one of their favorite holidays, Halloween.

Midge and her friends were at school on the playground hanging out on the monkey bars. "I can't wait for Halloween." said Midge. "Me neither, any idea what costume you're gonna wear?" asked Beth.

"I'm thinking about a werewolf." Said Tim. "I want to be a green fury monster." Said Tam. "Cool ideas, so what are we doing this year?" Asked Jack. "Well since last year we trick o treated in our neighborhood, we should be going to Gobber's farm this year." said Midge.

The kids had two ways they spent Halloween, one year they would trick or treat in their neighborhood, and the next year they'd go to Gobber's farm, where a festival took place with candy, games, a haunted house and maze, and lots of fun.

"Awesome, I can taste those candy apples already." said Spikelout. When it was time to go back inside, they saw the inside of the school was decorated for Halloween. Paper skeletons and jack o lanterns were on the wall, and pictures of spiders and webs were on doors.

In class, they read spooky poems, and learned about the history of Halloween. "Any idea what you're gonna be, Beth?" whispered Midge during their reading. "I'm gonna be a scientist." Beth whispered back.

"Good idea, I think I'm gonna be a cowgirl." said Midge. On the bus ride home they all told each other what they'd be. Midge would be a cowgirl, Spikelout would be a vampire, Beth would dress up like a scientist, Tim would go as a werewolf, Tam a monster, and Jack was going to be a goblin.

"I wonder what scary story Gobber's going to tell this year." said Jack. "Who knows, remember last year he told us the story about how the scarecrow came to life on Halloween night and chased kids?" asked Tam.

"Who could forget, Spikelout was so scared he wet his pants." said Tim. Everyone laughed except Spikelout. "I wasn't scared, I just spilled my punch." he protested. "Well whatever he tells us, it's gonna be a blast." said Midge.

Once they were home, they told their parents what they wanted to be for Halloween, to make sure they got their costumes in time.

* * *

As the month went by, the kids watched spooky Halloween specials on TV, carved jack-o-lanterns, hung up paper bats, and played spooky practical jokes on each other. Finally when October 31st came which was on a Friday, the kids had their costumes ready.

School couldn't go by fast enough, but the kids had fun with quick lessons, and a Halloween party at the end of the day. They snacked on cupcakes, fruit punch, and candy. Once school let out, Beth and Jack stayed behind to ride home with their dad, while the others got on the bus.

At their houses, the kids got into their costumes, and got ready to go. Even the adults wore costumes. Hiccup and Astrid were going as a Viking and a shield maiden. Snotlout was going as a dragon, and Ruffnut was going to be a witch.

Fishlegs dressed up like Frankenstein's monster, while Heather was going as his bride. And Tuffnut was going to be a ghost. And once they were all ready, they got into their cars and drove to Gobber's farm

The scenery of the country in fall looked beautiful, it was like a painting. When they all arrived at Gobber's farm, they saw people setting up for the festival. Gobber was overseeing the work, while wearing a pirate costume.

"Hey Gobber." greeted the adults. "Hello, everyone, and Happy Halloween." he said. "Hi, Gobber." said the kids. "Great costumes, kids, are you ready for the festival?" Gobber asked. "You bet." answered Midge.

By the time the sky had turned completely dark, the festival was ready. Lights were hung, tents and stands were set up, and everyone had arrived in costume. The kids were having a blast, bobbing for apples, trying to knock down bottles, and eating all kinds of junk food.

"This is the most fun ever." said Spikelout, eating some popcorn. "Yeah, so far best Halloween ever." added Tam, eating a candy apple. "Attention everyone, anyone who'd like to hear Gobber's Halloween story, report to the barn." said a voice on the speakers.

"Time for the best part, come on guys." said Midge, as she and the others hurried to the barn. When they got there Gobber was sitting on a stool in the center while others gathered around him. "There you kids are, saved you the best seats." he said, referring to the bench in front of him.

"Thanks Gobber." said Beth, as they all sat down. Once enough people arrived Gobber started telling his tale. "This is the story of the zombie that haunts these parts." Gobber started.

The story went that years ago back in the 1800s, there was a horrible man named Ronald Stern that abducted and harmed the innocent children that came onto his property, angered and scared by his actions the people of the town started a mob, hunted him down, and killed him. They buried his body in the woods in an unmarked grave, and the day they killed and buried him was on Halloween.

"And they say that every Halloween the zombie of Ronald Stern rises from his grave, in search of more children." Gobber finished. Everyone looked either frightened or impressed. "That was a good story, Gobber." complimented Tuffnut.

"Thank you, Tuffnut. I hope I didn't scare you wee ones." Gobber said to the kids. "No, not at all." said Tim. "Yeah, it's just a silly story." said Spikelout. But in the back of their heads they were terrified.

Then everyone left the barn to rejoin the festivities, while Gobber snuck off. "You don't think that story's true do you?" Jack asked Beth as they got some punch. "Of course not, Jack. You know Gobber, he loves to make stuff up." Beth replied.

"True." he said. As he looked around, sipping his punch, he thought he saw someone lurking in the shadows. He was a little freaked out, but thought it was just probably someone in a costume and let it go.

While that was going on Midge and Tim were playing a game of pinning the face on the jack o lantern. It was Midge turn, she put on the blindfold, and stuck the pieces on the pumpkin. She took off the blindfold, and saw that she's put the mouth where the eyes should go and eyes where the mouth should've gone.

"Nice try, kid. Here's a prize." said the guy, giving her a toy pumpkin. As Midge handed the blindfold to Tim, she played around with the toy, but something caught her eye. She thought she saw a zombie looking at her.

"Probably just a costume." she thought. Even Spikelout and Tam had their own experience seeing the zombie creature, as they tried to knock down some bottles. When they all met up, they told each other.

"But there's no way the zombie of Ronald Stern can be real." said Beth. "But anything can happen, remember that library ghost?" reminded Jack. "True, but it's Halloween, it's probably just someone in a costume." Said Midge.

"Yeah, Midge's probably right." said Tam. Then Ruffnut came up to the kids. "Kids we're going to be heading home soon." she said. "Aww, Mom can't we at least go in the bounce house before we go?" asked Spikelout.

"Well okay, you can have a few minutes in the bounce house, but then it's time to go." said Ruffnut. "Thanks, Mrs. Jorgenson." said Midge. And the kids all ran to the bounce house. They bounced, jumped, and flopped around, until they got tired.

"Whew, that was fun." said Tim, as they all got out. "Yeah, let's go." said Beth. They all began walking, until they felt someone behind them. They turned around, and saw a man behind them, expect his face and hands were all shriveled up and sunken in.

"(Gasp), it's Ronald Stern." squeaked Jack. "Oh, Jack. That's just a costume. Isn't that right, Mr.?" asked Tam. The man just moaned, and his hand fell off. "It's a zombie." said Spikelout, and the kids ran away screaming.

The "zombie" was right behind them. Luckily the kids spotted their parents. "Mom, Dad!" cried Beth. "Kids, what's going on?" asked Fishlegs. "The zombie of Ronald Stern, he's risen from the dead and he's after us." explained Tam.

"Where?" asked Astrid. "There he is!" cried Tim. The zombie had found them, and was standing before them. Hiccup walked towards him. "Careful, Dad." warned Midge. Hiccup pulled off the zombie's head, which was a mask and Gobber's head was underneath.

"Gobber." the kids exclaimed. "Hello, kids. Hope I didn't scare you too much." he said. "Why'd you do that?" asked Tim. "Because on Halloween everyone needs a good scare." Gobber explained. And they all laughed, they truly had a frightening and fun Halloween.

 **That's chapter 24, plz review**


	25. Wedding Plans

**Chapter 25: Wedding Plans**

 **November 1st**

The time had finally come for Dagur and Mala to fully plan their wedding. They were going to get married December 10th because they felt getting married during Christmas time would be more romantic.

One night, Dagur and Mala were at the Ingerman's house, discussing the wedding. "We'll be having it at the local church, and the colors are gonna be silver and gold." said Mala. "That sounds wonderful." said Heather.

"Speaking of which, Fishlegs I want you to be my best man." said Dagur. "That would be an honor, Dagur." said Fishlegs. "And would you like to be my maid of honor, Heather?" asked Mala. "I'd be glad to." Heather answered.

On the stairs, Beth and Jack were listening in on the conversation. "Can you hear anything, Beth?" asked Jack. "Uncle Dagur and Aunt Mala are asking Mom and Dad about being a best man and maid of honor." said Beth.

"What are those?" Jack wondered. "I guess it's like being a flower girl and a ring bearer." Beth told him. "On Saturday we're gonna be meeting with a wedding planner, her website reviews say she's the best." Said Mala.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I better go check on the kids." said Heather. The siblings gasped quietly, and hurried to their rooms. Heather poked her head into Beth's room, and saw she was lying in bed asleep, then she went to Jack's room, and saw he was fast asleep.

Heather smiled, and went back downstairs.

* * *

At school the next day, Beth and Jack told their friends about the wedding plans. "You guys are coming right?" Asked Jack. "Yeah, my parents are looking forward to it." Said Midge. "I'm only going cause weddings have those huge cakes." Said Spikelout.

The kids giggled. "I can't wait to help." said Beth. "You guys want to help with the wedding?" asked Tim. "Yeah, I mean he's our favorite and only uncle. And Miss Wings er Aunt Mala is really nice." reasoned Jack.

"Besides, we have lots of ideas, that could probably make the wedding more special." added Beth.

* * *

When school was over, Beth and Jack had to go with their parents for wedding clothes fittings. When they got to the stores, they saw that Heather, Dagur, and Mala were already there, but so was a woman with brown hair in a bun and glasses and wearing a dark blue sweater, khakis, and black shoes.

"Who's that?" Jack whispered to Beth. But Beth just shrugged. Then they all got out of the car, and walked up to the others. "Hey Fishlegs, this is Mrs. Olsten, the wedding planner. Mrs. Olsten, this is my brother in law, Fishlegs and my niece and nephew Beth and Jack." Introduced Dagur.

"Hello." Said Mrs. Olsten. She smiled at Fishlegs, but she didn't smile at the kids. "Now first I'll go with the ladies to help with dresses, and I'll come check on you gentlemen a little later." She said.

At the store that sold dresses Mala tried on some white wedding dresses. "Keeping in mind Miss Wings, you want a dress that's mindful of the climate." Said Mrs. Olsten. "I've already thought of that. That's why I'm going with a long sleeved dress." Mala told her.

"Is there a nice dress I could wear?" Asked Beth. "And what role are you in this wedding?" Asked Mrs. Olsten. "I'm the flower girl." Beth answered proudly. "Ah, yes, the main role for a young girl in a wedding." Mrs. Olsten replied.

Beth got confused, why did this woman seem to talk down to her? "Come on, sweetie. Let's see if we can find you something pretty." Said Heather, leading her daughter to the kids section.

* * *

With the guys, they were picking out the right tuxedos. "I didn't know they made tuxedos for kids, I thought they were only for grown-ups." said Jack. "Anyone can wear a nice suit, Jack no matter what age." said Dagur.

Just then Mrs. Olsten stepped in. "How's everything going gentlemen?" she asked. "Oh, everything's going great." Answered Fishlegs. "I didn't know they made such small suits." Jack told her. "Yes, they do." said Mrs. Olsten in an uninterested voice.

And that confused Jack. When they picked everything out, they all got ready to head home. Beth and Jack thought maybe they should give their suggestions to Mrs. Olsten. "Uh, excuse me Mrs. Olsten?" asked Jack.

Mrs. Olsten looked down at them. "We were hoping to give you some suggestions for our uncle's wedding." Beth told her. But instead of giving them an open look, she glared at them.

"Look children. I know you'd like to help, but weddings are important events and your uncle and soon to be aunt will only have one chance to make it perfect. It's no place for children, and if you really want to help, you'll stick to your roles as flower girl and ring bearer, and stay out of the way." Mrs. Olsten.

Then she left. What they just heard made the kids feel a little hurt. On the way home they whispered to each so their parents wouldn't hear them. "Can you believe what she said to us?" Beth asked Jack.

"I know I mean, we may be kids but that doesn't mean we can't help." Said Jack. The kids thought about just helping anyway, but Mrs. Olsten sort of scared them, and she seemed very stern.

"You kids all right back there?" Asked Heather. "We're fine, Mom." Answered Beth. While The two tried to forget about what Mrs. Olsten said, but they couldn't seem to. They wanted their uncle and Mala to have the best wedding ever, and they didn't want to mess anything up.

"Maybe we should stay out of the way." Suggested Jack. "Yeah." agreed Beth.

* * *

The following day after school, they went back out for more fittings. Mala has picked out a white long sleeved dress with a puffed out skirt. "I really like that dress, Mala." Said Heather. "Thanks, Heather. What do you think, Beth?" Asked Mala.

Beth wanted to say the dress looked great, but she remembered what Mrs. Olsten told her and Jack. "Uh, Mom this dress is too tight." She quickly said. Heather quickly went over to tend to her daughter.

With the guys they had their suits all picked out. "So you Jack you looking forward to being the ring bearer?" Asked Dagur. "Yeah, it's the only role I'm meant to play." Said Jack, whispering the last part.

"What was that, bud?" Asked Fishlegs. "Nothing." Jack replied. After purchasing the clothes, Mrs. Olsten met the outside. "Dagur, Mala the baker called he wants to you to come decide what kind of cake you want." She told them.

"Great. Beth, Jack would like to come and help?" Asked Mala. Beth and Jack's eyes sparkled at the thought of taste testing cakes. But then they saw the look Mrs. Olsten gave them. "Uh, no thanks." Said Beth. "Yeah, we have homework to do." Added Jack.

Dagur and Mala looked confused, but didn't think much of it.

* * *

The next day at recess, Beth and Jack told their friends about their situation. "What does this Olsten lady know anyway?" asked Spikelout. "Well they say she's the best, so they can't all be lying." said Beth.

"Maybe if you just show this Mrs. Olsten how helpful you can be, she'll allow you to help." suggested Midge. "That could work." said Jack. At home Dagur, Mala, and Mrs. Olsten were at the Ingerman home looking at flowers.

"As you can see there are many different types of flowers, it can very hard to decide." Said Mrs. Olsten. "I see what you mean." said Mala. Beth and Jack were listening from outside the room, and decided now would be a good time to try out Midge's plan.

"Uncle Dagur, Aunt Mala, we have an idea." said Beth. Mrs. Olsten was about to say something, when Dagur spoke first. "What is it, Beth?" "Why don't you and Aunt Mala each pick two flowers?" Beth suggested.

"Mr. Berserk..." started Mrs. Olsten. "That's a good idea, Beth. Don't you think babe?" Asked Dagur. "I agree." Said Mala. Mrs. Olsten just gave a glare at the kids, but let the couple go with their decision.

So Dagur decided to go with white roses and lillies, while Mala went with red roses and tulips. The next day they met at the church they were going to get married in to discuss decorations.

"I can already see it." Said Dagur. "What kinds of decorations would you like?" Asked Mrs. Olsten. "Gold ribbons, silver hearts, white carpet." Explained Mala. "Hey, Aunt Mala, what about having streamers?" Suggested Jack.

"Streamers, now children, this is a wedding not a birthday party." said Mrs. Olsten. "I think I may have to agree with Mrs. Olsten, Jack. Sorry." said Mala. Beth and Jack just looked at each other with slightly hurt looks.

* * *

The next at the church the adults were going over the menu for the reception, Beth and Jack wandered off. "You know Jack maybe we can prove we have good ideas and can be helpful if we decorate the church." Suggested Beth.

"But isn't it a little early to do that?" Asked Jack. "Well, we can start with a small part." said Beth, looking around. Then she spotted a simple table. "There we can start with that." The two got to work, they borrowed a white tablecloth, a vase and some flowers, and ribbons.

"Beth this was a great idea." said Jack, as he tied a ribbon around the table. "Yeah, we just need a couple more flowers." said Beth. She got some roses, and used a chair to get up to the vase.

But as she did, she lost her balance and almost fell of the chair. Jack tried to help her, but he tripped on tablecloth, and fell. Beth ended up falling, and grabbed onto a curtains hanging from the window to stop herself, but they came down and so did she.

The sound of the crashing could be heard throughout the church. The adults hurried to where the noise originated. "Beth, Jack, what happened?" Asked Fishlegs. But before the kids could answer, Mrs. Olsten snapped.

"What did you little brats do?" "Uh, we were just trying to help." Said Jack. "I told you children that if you wanted to help you'd stay out of the way." "We were just..." Beth tried to say. "Weddings are no place for children, I'm in charge of this wedding, and I can just throw you out." Mrs. Olsten threatened.

"Wait one minute, Mrs. Olsten." Dagur said sharply. He stepped right between her and the kids. "I think these kids we're just trying to help out." he told her. "Mr. Beserk, children have no place in weddings except as flower girl and ring bearer." said Mrs. Olsten.

"Now I don't think that's true, and this is our wedding and we'd like these kids to be part of it." said Mala standing beside her fiance. "I do not condone little children being part of such important planning."

"Then you're fired." said Dagur. Mrs. Olsten just froze. "Excuse me?" she asked. "You're fired." Mala informed again. "But you _do not_ fired me. I've planned the best weddings for people all over this town." said Mrs. Olsten.

"Then go plan another one for them." said Dagur. Mrs. Olsten glared at them, then glared at the kids, and then stormed out. "Are you kids okay?" asked Dagur, helping them up. "We're fine, but we weren't trying to make trouble." said Beth.

"Yeah, were just trying to prove we could be helpful." added Jack. "We know, and we want you to be part of the wedding planning." said Mala. "But Mrs. Olsten said that kids should stay out of the way." said Beth.

"Well Mrs. Olsten obviously isn't the right wedding planner for us." said Dagur. "So we can help?" asked Jack. "Yes." answered Mala. "After we clean this up." Heather spoke up.

* * *

Beth and Jack began helping more with the wedding. They helped pick out a cake, and they choose a chocolate fudge cake with buttercream icing. For the guest list, they thought about including the dogs, they could wait outside for the bride and groom to come out.

They could tell this was going to be great wedding.

 **That's chapter 25, plz review**


	26. A Thanksgiving to Remember

**Chapter 26: A Thanksgiving to Remember**

It was the Tuesday before Thanksgiving, and the kids were on the school bus on the way to school. "You guys ready for Thanksgiving?" asked Midge. "I guess." said Spikelout, in an unenthusiastic voice.

While the kids usually liked holidays, they weren't too excited about Thanksgiving. Every year they all their families and their friends got together and had Thanksgiving dinner at a local community center.

The adults always had a good time eating, and talking about their jobs, politics, life, and news. But the kids would sit at the kids' table, eat, and then just wait for their parents to take them home.

"Maybe this year things will be different." suggested Beth. "I doubt it, Thanksgiving this year will be like all the other ones, boring." said Tim. "Hey, Beth, do you still have the invitations Mom and Dad asked us to give to Uncle Dagur and Aunt Mala?" asked Jack.

"Yep." she answered. When they got to school, Beth and Jack gave Dagur and Mala their invitations, and then went to class. In class Fishlegs taught the kids about the first Thanksgiving, had them color pictures of cornucopias, and had them write down things that they were thankful for and why.

* * *

At the end of the day, the kids went home happy because they wouldn't have to go back to school until next Monday. Once they were at their houses, they helped their parents prepare the food they'd be taking to dinner.

Spikelout and Ruffnut were bringing the turkey and gravy, Heather and Fishlegs were bringing the vegetables and mashed potatoes. Tuffnut was going to bring rolls and drinks. Hiccup and Astrid were bringing cranberry sauce and rice.

Stoick and Valka were cooking stuffing. Gobber was going to bring dessert. And Dagur and Mala were bringing the plates, cups, and utensils. As Hiccup and Astrid were in the kitchen, Hiccup was making the seating arrangements.

"How's the seating coming?" asked Astrid. "It's almost done, it's pretty simple, the couples will sit next to each other, Tuffnut will sit next to Ruffnut, and Gobber will be by us." he said.

Midge was outside thinking of a way to make this year's Thanksgiving fun for her and her friends. "There must be a way to liven things up a bit this year." she said to herself. Wind blew causing Midge to shiver, as she tightened her scarf.

"Midge, sweetie, its time to come in." called Astrid. "All right, Mom." said Midge, and she went inside.

* * *

On Thanksgiving morning, Midge woke up to a sound. It sounded like thunder; curious she got up, and opened her curtains. Outside it was dark and rain was falling. "Well that's unexpected." she said to herself.

She went downstairs, and saw that her parents were already awake, and that her dad was watching the weather report. "Morning, Dad." she told him. "Hey, Midge Happy Thanksgiving." said Hiccup. "It's an interesting morning."

"Yeah, according to the weather, it's gonna be like this all day." he said. "Huh." said Midge. As the day went on the storm raged on. Lightening flashed, thunder crashed, and the rain poured down.

But still everyone put on their nice but comfortable clothes, and went to the community center. When Midge and her parents got there, they found that Hiccup's parents and Dagur and Mala were already there.

"Happy Thanksgiving everyone." said Hiccup. "Right back at you, son." said Stoick. "Hi." said Midge. "Hello, Midge, honey." said Valka. "It's nice to see you all." said Astrid. "You too, Astrid." said Mala. They all went inside, and to their shock there weren't any chairs or tables in the room.

"Strange, they always left tables and chairs in here for us." said Hiccup. "Maybe there's some in the back room." suggested Dagur. As Stoick, Hiccup, and Dagur went to go look, the others arrived with their dishes.

"Happy Thanksgiving, everyone." said Astrid. As the adults began talking, Midge went to her friends. "It's some weather out there, huh?" asked Spikelout. "Yeah, our car was practically a submarine." said Beth.

"Well, at least we all made it." said Midge. Hiccup, Stoick, and Dagur then came from the back room. "Where are the chairs and tables?" asked Heather. "The owner didn't leave any, and we couldn't find any in the back room." Hiccup told them.

"So now what?" asked Jack. "We could all go back and have Thanksgiving dinner at our house." suggested Valka. Suddenly all the adults phones went off, and they looked at them. "I can't believe this, because of the storm, most of the roads are closed due to flooding." said Snotlout.

"Including the one to your house, Mom." said Hiccup. "So we're stranded here with no tables or chairs to have our Thanksgiving dinner." said Tuffnut. "Well it could be worse." said Ruffnut. Just like that there was a rumble of thunder, and the lights went out.

"And it just got worse." said Fishlegs. As the adults talked about what they were going to do, the kids snuck into the back room. "Gee everyone sure seems upset." said Tam. "Yeah, I mean I wanted something to happen, but I didn't want the adults mad." said Tim.

"There's gotta be something we can do." said Midge. "But what?" wondered Jack. Midge looked around, and saw some folded tarps. "Hey, maybe we could use these." she suggested. "Well that solves the tables and chairs problem, but what about the lights?" asked Beth.

Everyone spread out, and kept looking. As he looked, Spikelout accidentally knocked over a box. "Aww man." he said, as he picked it up. It was then he realized that in the box was full of candles. "Hey, maybe we can use these." he suggested.

"Good idea, Spikelout, let's see if we can find some matches." said Midge. The kids kept looking, and Tim managed to find a box. Then they took everything out to the main room, and Midge went up her dad.

"Hey, Dad, we've thought of a way we can still have Thanksgiving dinner here." she said. "Oh, really, and how's that?" asked Hiccup. "We found these tarps and candles in the back room, we can have a candlelit picnic." Midge explained.

The adults looked at each other with open faces. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea." said Heather. "Let's spread out the picnic blanket." said Tuffnut. "And get these candles lit." added Dagur.

Soon the tarps were on the floor, the room was lit with candles, and the food was places on the floor. "This was a good idea, kids." said Fishlegs. "Yes, it's good to get out of the box sometimes." said Mala.

"Well one thing's for sure." said Midge. "What's that?" asked Astrid. "This is definately a Thanksgiving we'll always remember." she said.

 **That's chapter 26, plz review**


	27. The Big Day

**Chapter 27: The Big Day**

 **December 1st**

December in Berk was like stepping into a Christmas special on TV. People were decorating their houses, buying trees, and starting to buy gifts. But not everyone was getting ready for Christmas just yet.

The Ingermans and Beserks were getting ready for the wedding between Dagur Beserk and Mala Wings. One day at school, while the kids were playing outside, they talked about the wedding. "We can't wait for the wedding. It's gonna be great." said Jack.

"Yeah, since we're gonna be the flower girl and ring bearer, we're gonna be a big part of it." said Beth. "My parents are gonna be in the wedding too. Dad's Coach D's groomsman, and Mom's Miss Mala's bridesmaid." said Midge.

"Our mom's gonna be a bridesmaid too." said Tim. "I just hope it's not too mushy." said Spikelout. "It's a wedding, Spikelout." Beth. "Who cares, too much googly eyes and kissing." said Spikelout.

Tam was looking up at the sky. "What are you looking for, Tam?" asked Midge. "I'm looking for snow." Tam answered. "Snow, it's not snowing." said Tim. "Dad says his ears are waxing up a lot. That means snow's coming." Tam explained.

The others just looked at her with weird looks. "Okay...anyway, it would be nice to have snow." said Jack. "It would probably make Uncle Dagur and Aunt Mala's wedding more special." added Beth.

"Snow does make everything better." said Midge. Then the bell rang, and they all went inside.

* * *

At the Ingerman house Dagur and Mala were over sorting out the replies to their wedding invitations. "Gee it looks like everyone's coming to the wedding." said Dagur. "Hope we don't run out of food." said Heather.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll make due." assured Mala. Upstairs Beth and Jack were practicing their roles. "Remember Jack, I go first, and you follow behind me." said Beth. "Gotcha." Jack answered.

Beth walked down the hall dropping tissues on the floor, while Jack followed behind her carrying a pillow with two small rocks on it. "And we can't go too fast or too slow, and remember to smile." she said.

As they practiced, Jack saw something out the window. "(Gasp), Beth look." he said. Beth looked at the window and gasped herself. They dropped their props and hurried to get a better look. Outside they saw that snow was falling.

"Could it really be?" asked Jack. "Let's find out." said Beth. They hurried downstairs, and ran past the adults. "Beth, Jack what's going on?" asked Fishlegs. "It's snowing, Dad." answered Jack. The adults got up, and followed the kids outside.

Sure enough, outside snow kept falling from the sky. "Well the first snowfall of winter." said Heather. "Looks like we're gonna have a white wedding day." said Dagur. "Indeed." agreed Mala.

* * *

Days went by, and the wedding preparations got done. The clothes were ready, the caterer, florist, and musicians were hired, and the place was ready. Another thing that was happening was the snow kept falling.

It started with just an inch, and by the time it was December 8th, Berk was covered in nine inches of snow. The kids were loving it. They made snowmen, had snowball fights, and went sledding in the park.

But on the day of the wedding, the kids held off playing, and got ready for the wedding. Astrid helped Midge put on her dress and nice shoes, Spikelout and Tim put on their suits and ties, Beth and Jack got on their flower girl and ring bearer clothes, and Tuffnut helped Tam brush her hair.

Dagur put on his black tuxedo at his place, and Mala dressed in her white wedding dress at hers. Once everyone was ready, they drove to the church. However it took Mala a while to get ready, since she was the bride and had to look absolutely stunning.

So by the time she was ready it was snowing again, but she paid no attention to it.

* * *

At the church, the guests took their seats and the members in the wedding party were in the back room. "What time's Mala supposed to be here?" asked Fishlegs. "I talked to her, she said she was on her way." said Heather.

"I hope she gets here soon, the snow's starting to pile up out there." said Hiccup. On the road, Mala struggled to see with the falling snow. Suddenly everything came to a stop. "What the...?" she asked.

She took off her heels, put on her boots, zipped up her coat, and stepped out of the car. The snow had gotten deeper, and several people were trying to dig out their tires. "Excuse me, what's going on?" she asked a man.

"The road's closed up ahead." he told her. "Closed, how am I gonna get to the church?" she wondered. She quickly got back to her car, pulled out her cell phone, and called Dagur.

* * *

When his phone rang, Dagur answered. "Hello, babe where are you?" he asked. "What, well where are you? Don't worry, we'll think of something." said Dagur, and he hung up. "Dagur, what's going on?" asked Astrid.

"Mala called, the road's closed because of the snow, and she can't get here." he explained. "Oh no." said Jack. "But Uncle Dagur we can't have a wedding without the bride." said Beth. "I know, kids. But there is gonna be a wedding." said Dagur.

"So what are you gonna do?" asked Hiccup. Dagur paced around thinking. "Well if my bride can't get here on her own then I'll just have to go get her myself." "You're going out there in this?" asked Hiccup, referring to the weather.

"Hey, my bride's out there. Fishlegs, Hiccup tell everyone that we'll be starting the wedding soon." Dagur replied, grabbing his coat. As everyone went to their places, Beth and Jack looked at each other. "This is definitely not what I thought it would be." said Jack.

* * *

"You got that right." said Beth. Luckily, the road wasn't closed near the church so Dagur got in his car, and drove off. When he got to where the road closed, he stopped the car, and got out. The air was brisk, and the wind was freezing, but Dagur kept going.

Then he saw her car. He went up to it, and tapped on the window. Mala looked up, and was shocked to see him. "Dagur, what are you doing here, how'd you get here?" she asked getting out of the car.

"I came to pick up my bride." Dagur answered. Smiling, Mala took his hand, and they hurried to his car, luckily the road he came on was still open, and they drove to the church.

* * *

The music played, as the groomsmen, bridesmaids, and Jack and Beth walked down the aisle. Then the piano played started to play "Here comes the Bride", and everyone stood up. Mala walked down the aisle, in her white wedding dress carrying a bouquet of orchids.

"Do you Dagur Beserk take Mala Wings to be your lawfully wedded in wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" asked the pastor. "I do." said Dagur. "And do you Mala Wings take Dagur Beserk to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." answered Mala. "Then by the power in my vested by the state of Minnesota, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss." he said. And the couple kissed each other, and everyone applauded.

"Gross." Spikelout whispered. Outside everyone heard loud vehicles, and when they went out to see, they saw snow throwers were clearing the roads. "Looks like we'll be able to get to the reception." said Hiccup.

At the community center, there was music, dancing, and food. At the kids' table, they were eating the wedding cake. "This was a great wedding." said Midge. "Yeah, Uncle Dagur and Aunt Mala are gonna be really happy together." said Beth.

They looked over at the new couple, who were dancing very close together.

 **That's chapter 27, plz review**


	28. Merry Christmas

**Chapter 28: Merry Christmas**

Now that the wedding between Dagur and Mala was over, the kids were looking forward to Christmas. At Midge's house, Hiccup had just put up the tree, and the three were ready decorate it. They had bangles, brightly colored balls, stars, and special ornaments that looked like Santa Claus, reindeer, and homemade ones.

"Look, Mom here's the Popsicle stick snowman I made when I was in kindergarten." said Midge. "I remember, you were so proud when you brought that home." said Astrid, as Midge hung it up. "And I remember this one." said Astrid, taking out a ornament.

It was a little pink bunny, that read, "baby's first Christmas". "Yeah, Mom and Dad bought that for Midge for her first Christmas." said Hiccup. "I can't wait till Christmas." said Midge. "Neither can we." said Hiccup, referring to himself and Astrid.

* * *

At Tim and Spikelout's house, they were helping their dad pick out a good piece of meat for Christmas dinner. "So what do you think, boys? Should we go with a turkey or a ham?" asked Snotlout. "I say ham." said Spikelout.

"I don't know why don't we try something different this year, like a goose?" Tim suggested. "Interesting idea, son." "You boys decide on dinner yet?" asked Ruffnut. "Not yet, Mom." Said Spikelout.

* * *

At the Ingerman home, Fishlegs was putting lights on the roof. "Careful, Dad." said Jack. "Don't worry, son." Fishlegs assured. Inside, Heather and Beth were looking at Christmas recipes. "What are we gonna bake this year, Mom?" Beth asked.

"Oh, I don't know, Beth. We can either bake, sugar cookies, brownies, apple strudel, bundt cake, pumpkin pie." said Heather. "They all sound good, why don't we make them all?" Beth suggested. "All of them? (chuckles) we'd never be able to eat them all."

"Well, we can make them all and give the treats we don't eat to our friends." Beth told her. "Hmm, that sounds like a pretty good idea." Said Heather.

* * *

And at Tam's house, she and Tuffnut were decorating their house. "How's the garland coming, Tam?" he asked. "Almost done, Dad." she answered. "This place is looking really Christmasy." said Tuffnut.

"You said it." Tam agreed.

* * *

The following day at school, the kids were cutting paper snowflakes. "I can't wait till Christmas." said Midge. "Neither can I. I asked for a new football for Christmas, how about you guys?" asked Spikelout.

"I want a scooter." said Midge. "I'm hoping to get a chemistry set, and Jack wants a new pair of nice sneakers." said Beth. "I want a video game." said Tim. "And I want some play-doh." said Tam.

"All right, class, are we just about finished with our snowflakes?" asked Fishlegs. "Yes, Mr. Ingerman." said the class. "Then let's get them hung up." he said. The class w ent out into the hall, and hung the snowflakes on the made the school look more festive.

When school was over, and after getting home, Midge saw that her grandparents were there. "Hi Grandma, hi Grandpa." she said. "Hi, sweetie. How was school?" asked Valka. "It was okay. What are you guys doing here?"

"We're helping plan this year's Christmas party." Stoick answered. Every year each family hosted a Christmas party at a country club. This year it was the Haddock's turn. "So what's gonna be at the party?" asked Midge.

"Lights, music, treats, and fun." Astrid told her. "Awesome." said Midge.

* * *

As Christmas grew near the kids were soon let out for winter break. The snow kept falling, the families shopped, and baked goods. When the kids had shopping to do, their parents took them to the mall, and let them go off on their own.

"Now remember kids, stay together, be careful with your money, and don't talk to strangers." said Snotlout. "We will, Dad." said Tim. "And we'll meet back in two hours." said Tuffnut. "Got it, Dad." said Tam.

And the kids went to do their shopping. "Any idea what you want to get your parents?" Midge asked her friends. "Our dad he wants a watch." said Jack. "And mom deserves a new shirt." said Beth. "I'm getting my dad a swiss army knife." said Tam.

"Well then let's start shopping." said Midge. They went into several different stores, and managed to get presents for their families. Midge got a new notebook and pencils for her dad, a scarf for her mom, a book about vikings for her grandpa, and a shawl for her grandma.

Spikelout purchased a belt for his dad, some perfume for his mom. Tim got a tie and a hairbrush. Beth bought a shirt for her mom and a some slippers for her dad, while Jack got a watch and a ring. And Tam found her dad's swiss army knife.

"Hey, I just found another store we need to go to." said Midge. She pointed to a pet store. "Good idea, Midge." complimented Beth. So in the pet they each bought something for the dogs.

Which included chew toys, collars, bones, and dog food and treats. Once they were each home, they wrapped their gifts, and put them under the tree.

* * *

Like all young kids, they couldn't wait for the holiday. They couldn't wait to wake up on Christmas morning, and tear open their gifts. But while the presents were great, they knew what the holiday was really about.

It was about being together with your family, friends, and giving. To show this they gave donations to charity bins. Even did some volunteer work by handing out food at a soup kitchen. It made them feel good to help the needy.

On Christmas Eve at the Christmas party at the country club, everyone was having a great time. Jingle bells played, everyone wore nice clothes with either Santa hats or reindeer antlers, and there were tons of Christmas cookies and eggnog.

"This is good eggnog, Hiccup." said Tuffnut. "Much better than the eggnog Astrid made a couple years ago." Whispered Snotlout. "I heard that." Astrid piped up. They snickered, and all the kids were having fun too.

"I can't wait till tomorrow." said Tam. "Neither can I, hopefully I can fall asleep." said Tim. "Hopefully we can all sleep." said Midge. After a few hour of singing, dancing, and eating, everyone headed for home.

The kids were already pretty tired, but before going to bed, they set out plates of cookies and glasses of milk for Santa. Then after changing into their pajamas, and kissing their parents goodnight, they went off to sleep.

* * *

Midge slowly opened her eyes, to see that the sun had risen. Today was Christmas! She quickly leapt out of bed, and ran to her parents room. "Mom, Dad, wake up it's Christmas." she said, getting on their bed.

Toothless and Stormfly also woke up, and started barking. The two parents sighed, there was no avoiding this. "(Yawns), okay Midge, we're awake." said Hiccup, sitting up. "Merry Christmas, sweetie." said Astrid.

Slowly they all got out of bed, and went downstairs. Midge gasped, there were lots of presents under the tree, even more than there were last night. "Santa came." she said. "He sure did, but we have to wait until your grandparents arrive before we open them." said Hiccup.

"I'll get breakfast started." said Astrid going into the kitchen. Within a sort of Stoick, Valka, and their dogs arrived. After the "good mornings", "hellos", and "Merry Christmases", they all opened their presents.

Midge got her scooter, and various other presents. Her family loved the presents she got them, and she wondered what her friends were doing at that moment. Each of the had gotten the gift they wanted, and their families enjoyed their gifts.

Even the dogs enjoyed their new toys and food. This is what Christmas was about being together and happy.

 **That's chapter 28, plz review**


	29. The End of a Good Year

**Chapter 29: The End of a Good Year**

It was December 31st, New Year's Eve, and everyone in Berk couldn't wait to start the New Year. Midge was currently in the park with her friends, and they were discussing the little party they were going to have that night.

"Since my parents are hosting the party, we can have our own New Year's Eve party in my room." said Midge. "Will there be root beer?" asked Spikelout. "Of course." she answered. "You know this reminds of when we had our kids' night, and all the adults thought were doing bad stuff." said Tim.

"Yeah, that was fun." said Tam. "Oh, what about the time we spent the night at the library and got a picture of the ghost?" asked Jack. "That was both spooky and awesome." said Beth. Suddenly the kids heard a car honking.

It was Hiccup in his car. "There's my dad. We have to go shopping for the party. See you guys tonight." said Midge, getting up. "Bye, Midge." the others said. After getting in the car, Midge and her dad rode off.

"So you remember what you have to get for your little party?" asked Hiccup. "Yep, I remember, Dad." Midge answered. At the store Midge went to the snack section to stock up. "Let's see, chips, cookies, candy, and soda." she said to herself.

As she collected the items, she heard a crash. She looked behind her and some a toddler had thrown a box of cookies on the floor and made a mess. Seeing the sight, reminded her of the time she solved the mystery of who started that food fight in the cafeteria.

And seeing some of the shelves empty reminded her of the ice storm back in January. "Memories." she whispered.

* * *

At Beth and Jack's house they were watching TV. Then the doorbell rang, and Beth went to go answer it. "Who is it?" she asked. "Your family." called Dagur's voice. Beth opened the door, and there stood Dagur and Mala.

"Hey, Uncle Dagur, Aunt Mala." she said. "Hi." said Jack walking up to them. The two had come over to discuss adult things with Heather and Fishlegs, so the kids went upstairs to play. "Hey, Jack you remember when we found out Uncle Dagur and Aunt Mala were dating?" asked Beth.

"Who could forget, I fainted when I saw them kissing." said Jack. The two of them giggled.

* * *

Tam was currently cleaning up her room, when she came across the picture of the sun she drew when she moved in. "I still remember that old apartment." she said to herself.

She remembered the times she'd had there, and doing more cleaning she found a hospital bracelet. "Hey this is from when I broke my wrist."

* * *

Tim and Spikelout were playing video games. "I've got you now, bro." said Spikelout. "No way." Tim shot back. Tim was close to winning, which was making his older brother a little nervous. "Getting nervous, like that time you got stage fright?" Tim asked.

"I am not, and I did not. Not unless you're gonna wet yourself under pressure." Spikelout shot back. "Hey." The brothers laughed and continued playing.

* * *

That night everyone came to the Haddock house in their party clothes, even Gobber was there. In the living room the adults were sipping champagne and watching TV waiting for the ball to drop in New York City, while the kids were upstairs drinking root beer.

"This has been quite a year." said Tam, eating a pig in a blanket. "I know, our PE teacher married our new principal, we had a fun and scary Halloween, we went camping, and made the best of special occasions." said Jack.

"And we had changes to deal with like when I got my first B and glasses." said Beth. "We entered a dog show, and had a fun summer day at the lake." added Spikelout. "I had a lucky birthday, and I had my tonsils out." said Midge.

"This calls for a toast." They all raised their soda cans. "To a great year, and hope for another one." And they all drank. "Kids, come on down it's almost time." Called Hiccup. The kids hurried downstairs.

It was 11:58, and everyone gathered around the TV. Soon it was a matter of seconds. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" they all shouted.

 **The End, and a Happy New Year to you all**


End file.
